The Fairy Tail Super Saiyan
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: A young boy from a forgotten race becomes a part of Fairy Tail. He has no idea what he is or what he can do. He doesn't favor violence, yet he'll do whatever it takes to protect his family. How will this change what's supposed to happen? What new characters will we meet? New storylines? Well, only one way to find out! (Not as generic as it sounds.)
1. Sic Parvis Magna

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Well technically second, I made another fanfic on this site a few years ago but I don't recommend checking it out. It's all over the place and has more cheese than a Wallace and Gromit short. But you don't care about that. Who even reads A/N anyways? But if you are reading this, thank you for taking some time for me to give you a heads up on what you're in for. Now you may be sighing with complete exhaustion right now. "Ugh… another Gary Stu OP OC fanfic? LAME." And I would normally agree with you. Fanfics like that have always given me a headache, which is why I dumped my first fanfic due to how it made me realize how hypocritical I am. After that I swore to never make another OC fanfic again…. You can see how that turned out. So why make this? Well, it's because of a little video game called Xenoverse 2. I was new to Dragon Ball and I noticed that I was running low on PS4 games. So I figured why not get the Dragon Ball game everyone was so hyped up for? But FighterZ wouldn't come out for another month so I got the next best thing. And I fell completely in love. It was amazing creating my own character learning all the cool moves and interacting with all the different characters from the show. It really solidified my appreciation for DB in a new way. But now that FighterZ is out and Xenoverse is yesterday's news, there's not a whole lot for me to do. So I decided to take my character and write a fanfic about them. Now before we begin, I'm gonna set some ground rules. My OC shall NOT be insanely OP. Some writers tend to make their OC's or just DB characters in general insanely overpowered in these fics. Not to discredit them but that gets really boring really fast. So my OC shall be on the same power level as the FT characters. Some DB fans may complain about that but my fic, my rules. Also, this isn't going to be some generic self-insert fic, plenty of other characters will have their time to shine like they did in the canonical story, but I will probably add in some new characters to the storyline to give my character some meaning. I will actually focus on each character and how they interact with one another and how my OC's presence changes these events. Now I am by no means a good writer and I really appreciate constructive criticism, so when it seems common that I'm butchering the English language, or I'm rushing through the story, please let me know in the comments/reviews. Now I'm to attempt doing something that is very hard to do. Give my character a personality, that is going to be extremely hard without making him seem too generic or a Gary Stu, so I would really appreciate your help. And lastly, thank you for reading my story.**

 **If I owned anything that would defeat the entire purpose of this site.**

 **(Line Break)**

It was a quite dreary day in the magic land of Fiore, the normally bright blue sky was covered in gloomy clouds as thunder roared. Rain relentlessly down upon any that dared to walk out in the open. Fortunately, no one was that foolish, as all the shops and houses had been locked tight, a few even barricaded, preventing all wind and water from disturbing the tenants of the said building. Unfortunately, "no one" is a bit of an exaggeration, in this case, trudging down the cobblestone path was a lone figure. Bracing itself through the harsh winds.

The figure in question was a man. He was quite short for a human being, on average he would only stand up to one's kneecaps. He was clearly old with a stern, wrinkled face, a big gray mustache, and a balding head only covered by his maroon hat. His attire was simple, with navy blue shorts and overcoat covering his yellow and green shirt, and a pair of simple brown shoes. Supporting him an old staff twice his height. Now if any old sap were to come across him, they would poke fun and jeer at him for his dwarf-like appearance, were it not for his title. For this was Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail and one of the ten wizard saints, the strongest wizards in the country.

Said wizard was grumbling to himself after a bad day. He had to sit through another long and boring council meeting, the stuck-up politicians complaining about how unprofessional his guild was and shoving a colossal amount of paperwork into his hands. And if that wasn't enough the minute he stepped off the train into Magnolia, a horrible storm started to pick up. And so he started the long journey back to his guild.

On his way he attempted to gain access to one of the many buildings around him, hoping to wait out the storm, or at least borrow an umbrella or something. But alas, all surrounding buildings paid him no mind. If he knocked or shouted, the residents would pretend like he wasn't even there.

"Bunch of rude mouth-breathers," Makarov grumbled under his breath. "I remember a time when others didn't turn away an old man during a storm. Not that I'm that old." As he continued his little rant he stomped forward through the flooding streets. The only upside to this storm is that he now had an excuse to get out of the paperwork the council gave him when the *ahem* wind blew it out of his hands.

He sighed to himself as he marched onwards. Once he got back to his guild he could pretend this day was a bad nightmare, drowning the memories with the sounds of his children. And beer, lots of beer.

But then he paused mid-step. He turned his head to look down a dark alleyway. Funny…. He could have sworn he…There! A small flicker of energy, almost like magic but not quite. Being a naturally curious fellow he decided to investigate. He calmly walked down the alley as he started to notice a small flicker of golden light. Once he approached it closely he came upon quite a surprise.

Sitting down in the alley was a boy, no older than eleven. He was fit for his age, with skin just between pale and tanned. He had a round face with a mop of, oddly enough, ocean blue hair. His eyes matched as they seemed to shine out in the darkness. He seemed to be wearing some form of blue, skin-tight suit that had seen better days. Over it, he seemed to have some sort of black armored vest with red accents. Upon his hands and feet, he had black boots and gloves.

He was sitting against the back wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. His hands cradling a small golden ball of light, seeming to flicker in and out of existence. His face seemed to be one of frustration with tear stains running down his cheeks.

Now being the nice man he was, Makarov cleared his throat. "Excuse me, young man, are you alright?"

The boy jumped out of his skin before he took notice of the small man. "Yeah, I'm fine." The boy answered before looking down.

"Really?" The old man raised an eyebrow. "The tears in your eyes say otherwise."

The boy seemed confused before he touched the liquid leaking from the windows to his soul. He scowled to himself before rubbing his eyes and turning away. "It's just rainwater," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Sure" Makarov shrugged, deciding to play along. "Where's your home kid?"

"Uh…" The boy shrugged. "I don't really have a home, at least not in Magnolia."

"Oh?" Makarov asked, getting more curious. "Then what exactly are you doing in a place where you have no home?"

The boy seemed to grow more distant. "I...actually came to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov couldn't stop the smile on his face, "Then why aren't you in the guild now?" He asked, calmly "I hear their master is away at this time but I'm sure they'll be glad to have yo-"

"I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT!" The boy shouted. His outburst nearly giving Makarov a heart attack.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" The boy continued his rant, "A few weeks ago my teacher just left. Didn't say where he was going or why. He just left!" Tears were once again running down the boys face. "Before he left he said I should join a guild. I thought I could join Fairy Tail since it's the strongest in Fiore but…" the boy seemed to finally stop shouting. "I don't know if that's the best decision. Why would they accept a pathetic little kid like me? Or even if they do, would I even fit in? And even after that, what the heck am I supposed to do from there?" The boy was now holding his head in his hands as he continued to silently sob.

 _And now all the pieces fall together_ Makarov thought to himself. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched but didn't pull away.

"I understand." the old man said in a calm tone. "Starting out in a big world like this on your own at such a young age is terrifying. You don't know what to do or what will happen." He paused for a moment, for the boy to bring his head up, then continued "But that is what the guilds are for, each and every one of their members helps and supports each other. They are all guides and shoulders to cry on, they are a family." The boy stopped crying to gaze at the guild master in wonder and confusion.

Seeing that he was getting through to the boy, Makarov smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail." The boy let out a gasp as realization dawned on him. "I see every member of the guild as my children and I would be more than happy to let you in my family." He then looked down at the boy questioningly. "That is if you're willing to come with me."

The boy's first reaction was to stare down at his feet in thought. Then he wiped the tears and stood up to his full height, just half a head taller than Makarov. And he stared at Makarov with determination.

Makarov smiled a toothy grin. "Alright then." He said as he turned out of the alleyway. "Let's move quickly. The sooner we get to the guild, the sooner we get out of this storm."

The boy smiled excitedly and hurried after the guild master. "That reminds me," Makarov stated out loud. "I never got your name."

"Drako." The boy said with an expression full of hope.

All the while Makarov just kept on smiling, _Well_ , He thought, _Perhaps today won't be so bad after all._

 **(Line Break)**

 **Well, the Prologue is now completed. In case you're confused, my character is kind wearing a model of Vegeta's armor, just replace the white with black and the yellow with red, also no, Drako's teacher is not a dragon. And this takes place a few weeks after Erza joins the guild. Now I'm not an idiot. Ki isn't magic, at least in the Dragonball universe. But this is first and foremost a Fairy Tail fic, just with some DB elements. Don't worry, it's not a complete overhaul, I'm just slightly altering things so they fit the FT universe better instead of something lazy like 'they came from another universe so the rules don't apply to them'. And I will add more DB characters and elements later on, but don't get your hopes up. Now as for my character's abilities he doesn't know every single move from the series. To give you an idea, here are his super moves 1) Big Bang attack 2) Riot Javelin 3) Kamehameha (duh) 4) Ki blades (Sorry KH fans, not that kind) 5) Wolf Fang Fist. 6) Mach Punch 7) Super explosive wave (Technically evasive move) I'll save the ultimate attacks as a surprise. So please support this fic and I'll try my best.**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hello once again, if you're here that means you enjoyed the prologue. I really appreciate it, now I'm not entirely sure how often I'll update this fic. I'll probably try to get a new chapter up every two weeks. If I don't update the story within that time, it's because I'm dead….or late. (If you got that MVA reference, congrats! You get a hug from B.O.B if you ever meet him.) This story is already more successful than the last one. So let's keep this rolling. But before that, I'm gonna do something that hasn't been done before. Now I believe that you can rope people in with a good summary, which I don't have. So I'm having a little competition, if you can write me a good summary of this story, then I'll incorporate a side story that you suggest. Like if I like your summary and you wish for a plotline where Fairy Tail fights Freeza, then I'll write that plotline. Though I won't do any adult content. Now on with the show!**

 **If I owned anything then I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfictions.**

 **(Line Break)**

Gray Fullbuster was glaring. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem since usually his eyes fall into a natural glare, but this time he was glaring at someone in particular. Across the guild hall, sitting in her little corner was Erza Scarlet. The strange little girl that came along a few weeks ago and joined the guild.

When she first came to the guild she had been worse for wear. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. She was wearing nothing but rags and only carried an old burlap sack. Her face was petite but hardened, and her short hair was a brilliant shade of red. But unfortunately, a glaring blemish on her face was how she seemed to be missing one of her chocolate brown eyes, her right one to be exact. Over it, was only a white eye patch. Over the next few weeks, she changed her attire to be a bit more appropriate after joining the guild. She exchanged the rags for a dress shirt but she then covered it up with an armored breastplate and shoulder pads. Around her waist was and an old white skirt reaching down to her ankles. Upon her legs, she wore blue stockings and brown boots.

Now you may be wondering as to why Gray was glaring at the girl. To put it simply, he didn't trust her. Ever since she joined she avoided interacting with anyone. If anyone tried to greet her or say Hi she would pretend like they didn't even exist. And worst of all, she totally had a lack of respect for him! That just wouldn't do, he was there before her and he was taught by the best ice mage that ever lived. Yet she always just blew him off.

"Gray, your clothes" His friend Cana whispered into his ear. Gray snapped out of his mental grumbles to look down and notice that he had once again unconsciously taken off all his clothes bare his navy blue boxers.

"CRAP!" He cursed himself as he scoured the guild hall for his now missing clothes.

"It's been a whole thirty minutes since he last stripped down." Said a man with brown hair in an Elvis style haircut. He had a straight face with sunglasses on, chewing a toothpick in his mouth. His orange and beige outfit straight from an 80's gang film. This would be Wakaba, Fairy Tail's smoke mage. "That's a new record."

"Man, I've seen plenty of weird habits, but none quite so entertaining." Said a man with spiky navy-blue hair and a stubble. He had a basic attire of just a simple blue shirt and jeans. This was the resident fire mage, Macao.

"Shut up!" the preteen scowled at the older men.

Just then, the guild doors burst open with a howl of wind and a rush of water as two short figures rushed inside. The shorter of the two forcing the doors closed.

"Looks like the master's back," Macao observed, "But who's that with him?"

Gray looked up from his search to see that there was indeed someone new with the guild master. With Makarov was another boy, about a year or two older than him with blue hair and a strange attire.

 **(Line Break)**

Drako followed Makarov through the guild hall. Along the way, he noticed some of the colorful characters of the guild. He noticed a boy younger than him who seemed to be eyeing him with a wary glare. The boy was significantly pale with messy black hair. He, for some reason, had nothing but his underwear on. He had some sort of blue mark on his right pectoral.

Standing next to the boy was a young girl. She had her brown hair in a ponytail with two bangs hanging in front of her face. She was wearing a small yellow dress with a criss-cross pattern and sandals.

Drako turned around and a red beacon caught his eye. The red belonging to the hair of a young girl, clad in armor, about his age. She eyed him with confusion and….anger? He couldn't tell as the girl quickly averted her gaze.

Drako blinked before he noticed that he and Makarov had come to stop once they reached what seemed to be a bar. The old man hopped onto the counter and bent over the other side, apparently searching for something hidden in one of the drawers.

"Ah-ha!" Makarov exclaimed proudly as he popped back up with some sort of stamp. "Found it! Now, where do you want your guild mark?"

Drako tilted his head in confusion. "You keep your guild stamp in a bar?" That was certainly an unorthodox place to put what is supposed to be a symbol of trust.

Makarov had the decency to rub his head sheepishly. "Heh heh, well it's always good to keep the stamp nearby. And, to be honest, I spend most of the time at the bar."

Drako could only blink...once...twice...thrice.

"But enough of that!" the jovial guild master quickly hopped down back to Drako's level. "Now what color do you want your guild mark?"

Drako took a moment to scratch his chin and think. There were so many colors, he wasn't sure which to choose. He was always a fan of orange but that would clash with his natural um...blueness. And making it blue would be too predictable and generic. A certain color then popped into his head. "I've always been a fan of green." He commented with a shrug.

Makarov nodded his head. "Very well, and where would you like to put it?"

Once again, Drako needed a moment to think it over. This was a bit more difficult. He wanted people to know where he's from, so somewhere on his face perhaps? If he put it somewhere as outlandish as his forehead or chin he would look stupid. If he put it on his cheek then he would constantly look like he missed a piece of salad from lunch. But then once again a perfect answer seemed to arrive out of nowhere. "I would like it on my left eye." He requested.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at the odd placement but he complied. "Very well."

Makarov raised the stamp up to the boy's face. Drako closed his eyes as Makarov pressed the guild stamp over the left side of his face.

An imprint of a fairy glowed for a few seconds before solidifying as a pure green mark over Drako's eye. The boy blinked a few times. That wasn't so bad.

"EVERYONE WELCOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov bellowed to the entire guild hall.

And then everything went nuts.

(Line Break)

Gray was not in a happy mood. If you recall, his experience with new members didn't go so well last time. Well, never let it be said that Gray Fulbuster let history repeat itself. He'll knock this one down before it can be built up.

Gray marched over to the new kid, his previously discarded clothes long forgotten. "Hey!" he called to the newcomer.

The boy jumped before turning to Gray, he adopted a look of confusion before pointing towards himself.

"Yeah, you!" Gray clarified "What's your name?"

"Uh… Drako" the boy said, confused.

Gray snorted. "Well, Drako," he said, condescendingly. "The name's Gray Fullbuster and I'm the best ice-make mage in all of Fairy Tail."

"Does Fairy Tail have a lot of those?" Drako questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gray faltered for a moment. "Uh… well, I'm technically the only one." He admitted as his facade started to break.

"Huh." Drako shrugged. "Well, I guess being the only ice-make wizard does make you the best." Drako then brought his hand to his chin in a classic thinking pose. "Though, by technicality, it also makes you worst so…"

A large tick mark appeared on Gray's head as his fellow guildmates snickered. Only one way to salvage this situation. "THAT'S IT! LET'S FIGHT!" By Gray's logic anyway.

"Here he goes again." Wakaba sighed.

"Hundred jewels says the new kid mops the floor with him." Macao challenged.

"Man, can you even afford another one of our bets?" Wakaba questioned before shaking his head. "Whatever, I won't be in debt. I'll take you on, only double it." The man finished as he shook hands with his friend.

"Wait… Fight? Why would we do that?" Drako questioned in a shocked tone.

"You insulted me, so now we have to fight to show who's better!" Gray logic at it's finest people.

"Uh… I don't really like fighting people if it's not necessary." Drako admitted nervously.

"What? Are you even a mage?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" Drako defended.

"Oh really? Then what's your magic called?" Gray inquired, snobbishly.

Drako rubbed the back of his head. "Well, my teacher never really called it magic," he admitted. "But whenever asked about it, people would call it Saiya magic."

"Saiya wha-?" Gray asked, dumbly.

"Saiya magic, huh?" Makarov interjected from atop the counter. "I've heard of that, it's a new magic that barely anyone knows. It apparently works off the users' emotions. They're able to manifest feelings, such as their valor or fighting spirit, into a special energy called 'ki'. They're then able to harness that ki into special attacks." He turned to Drako. "Am I right?"

Drako nodded. "There's a bit more to it but yeah, that's a pretty good description."

"Well then use that ki stuff and fight me!" Gray shouted

"We still haven't established why, though." Drako pointed out.

But Gray was having none of it. "ICE-MAKE LANCE!" He roared as he summoned multiple icicles and sent them Drako's way.

"WOAH!" exclaimed Drako as he dodge rolled out of the way. He quickly corrected himself and stood up straight. "Alright, you asked for this!" he called out as he thrust his palm out. For a few seconds, a golden glow lit up from his hand before it fizzled out.

"...Is that it?" Gray questioned, unimpressed.

"Just give me a minute! You caught me off guard!" Drako defended.

"I'm gonna need a lot of beer." Makarov mumbled to himself as he grabbed a mug, knowing full well he couldn't stop this fight.

Drako crouched into a stance, knees bent, arms spread out at equal length, one arm positioned in front of his chest while the other tucked the elbow behind the back.

Gray charged at him and threw a right hook. Drako leaned to the left in order to dodge, he then threw a straightforward punch to Gray's head. Gray smirked as he easily moved out of the way, Gray then moved backward as he easily avoided Drako's continuing jabs. Drako tried a roundhouse kick but Gray ducked underneath the blow, Gray took advantage of the situation as he slugged Drako in the gut.

Drako had the wind knocked out of him as he clutched his stomach in pain. "You sure your magic revolves around 'fighting spirit'?" Gray mocked. "Cause you suck at fighting! Come on man, you're telegraphing all your moves! I can see your punches a mile away!"

Gray then kicked Drako in the jaw, sending the newbie flying into the bar and for other guildmates to cringe.

"Well this is new," Macao commented, "Gray actually winning one of his fights."

"Safe to say I didn't see that one coming." Wakaba evaluated. "By the way, get ready to pay up."

Drako was just steadying himself before Gray came at him with his ace in the hole. "ICE-MAKE FREEZE!" he chanted as he summoned a magic circle which shot a frosty wind at Drako. Drako attempted to block by crossing his arms in front of him. But once the wind hit him, Drako's body began to encase in ice. The frost covered every inch until Drako Became a large ice sculpture.

"HA!" Gray gloated. "Shows what happens when you challenge the mighty Gray! Man, that guy won't last a day on missions if you can't handle that."

Unknown to Gray, Drako could still hear him. And what Gray said reminded him of something else.

(Line Break)

 _"Come on!" a rough voice yelled as a younger Drako shivered in the frosty winds of the mountain. The young child was on his knees as he struggled to pull himself up, snow beginning to bury him._

 _"I can't do it!" Drako shouted to a muscular figure, cloaked by the snow. "Why can't you just accept that I'm not as strong as you want me to be!"_

 _"Because I know you're so much stronger than that!" The figure yelled out, strongly. "You're just not willing to push yourself to break your limits!"_

 _"But I can't!" Drako cried with tears in his eyes. "I'm not strong enough to-"_

 _"If you fail this one simple task then you'll never survive in this world!" The voice thundered over the mountain tops. "NOW SHOW ME WHY YOU'RE WORTH MY TIME!"_

 _"RRAAAAGH!" Drako yelled as everything turned white._

(Line Break)

"Not cool, Gray!" Cana reprimanded her friend. "You shouldn't treat new members of the guild like that! That's mean!"

"Pfft, whatever." Gray blew her off. "I just showed him who's the boss around here."

"Uh, guys?" Macao called out. "Doesn't it look like the ice is cracking?"

"What? No way." Gray brushed them off before he turned around and noticed that there were indeed cracks on the ice, and they were spreading.

"Wha-?"

"AAAAHH!" The ice exploded as dozens of ice chunks were sent flying, causing the guild members to duck for cover.

Gray shook his head after a rather large ice chunk hit his head. Once he recovered from the daze he looked at the would-be ice block. Drako was standing tall and proud as a blue aura coated him like a flame.

Before Gray could even blink, Drako rushed at him and delivered a nasty uppercut. Gray didn't have time to recover as Drako delivered a mean left hook. Then Drako did something quite unsuspected. He dropped down so his hands touched the ground, then he used his arms to propel his legs forward as he kicked both his legs into Gray's chest and sent the ice mage flying.

But Drako wasn't done yet. He quickly uprighted himself on his feet. Then he bent his knees in a ready position. He brought both his hands in front of him and cupped them together. "Kaa…" he brought his hands to his sides. "Mee…" a shining blue light started to form in his hands. "Haa…" Gray was just starting to get up when he noticed a bright blue light. "Mee…" Drako clenched his teeth and braced for the recoil.

"HAAAAA!" Drako thrust his hands forward and a blue beam shot out of them. The beam sped across the hall until it hit Gray dead center. A bright flash and an explosion later Gray was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The guildhall was silent for a few seconds before erupting into cheers from all present. Soon enough, Drako was swarmed with members, each asking him questions."

"What was that?!"

"Where'd you learn that?!"

"Was that your magic?!"

"ENOUGH!" cried a deep, booming voice. All members turned to Makarov who was glowing in a golden light before he calmed down. "Now that was a very exciting fight but don't crowd the victor. I'm sure he's very tired, now go about your business."

Soon enough, the crowd dispersed and all the members went back to their daily routines. Drako smiled to Makarov as a thank you, then the boy limped to a nearby table and sat down.

Drako looked around him. Was this what a guild was like. The wooden interior creaked, yet it still felt safe and homey. Dozens of different wizards sat together around wooden tables, paling around and having drinks (at one table a disgruntled Wakaba was paying off a smug Macao.)

Drako smiled to himself as he noticed the brown haired girl approaching him.

"Hi! My name is Cana." the girl introduced herself. "And my friend would like to say to you." she said as she turned around, talking as if she just found a child whose hand was in the cookie jar.

Gray begrudgingly walked up to Drako. "Sorry I challenged you to a fight." Gray grumbled. "I… was a jerk and I'm sorry."

Drako looked at the half naked boy and stood up to meet him eye to eye. "If you realize your mistake, then I guess I can forgive you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do anything like that again after getting blown up."

"Yeah, I think you broke something." Gray said rubbing his chest.

"Don't worry, you gave me plenty of bruises." Drako smiled.

The boys laughed at their pain until they realized it hurt to laugh, then they just went into a coughing fit.

"So, friends?" Drako asked holding his hand out.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Gray smirked as he grasped the hand and shook it."

"Cool, now that that's settled, I've been meaning to ask. WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Drako exclaimed.

Gray was confused until he realized he was still in his boxers. "CRAP!" he exclaimed before running off to complete the task he had before the new kid showed up.

"Well, that was interesting." Cana said before running after her friend. She turned back to him and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

As she ran off, Drako smiled. He felt… at home here. He then scoured the guild till his eyes met the one of a scarlet-haired girl. She looked at him with… curiosity? Anger? He couldn't quite tell what her primary emotion was. The girl then broke her gaze and walked off. Drako watched her go, wondering what she was on about. But that's a story for another time, and the author can't quite figure out how to end this so… Adios!

(Line Break)

 **And so the first official chapter comes to a close. Let me know what you think. This dragged on quite longer than expected. And while this may make me sound like an idiot, despite the spelling, it's technically pronounced "Draco" like the constellation. Remember that little competition. And review! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Hello one and all! Now we are going to investigate the relationship between our blue-haired hero and the soon-to-be strongest (and hottest) female mage in all of Fairy Tail. Now, some of you would say that an Erza x OC story is cliché, and you are absolutely right. But I prefer fanfics that pair Erza up with other people. Mostly because I hate Jellal, he committed such vast atrocities and then they completely rewrote his character. And they did it by using amnesia, the laziest plot device to ever be written. And when he was rewritten to suddenly become a good guy, he became a total snooze fest with little to no character. I prefer Erza with literally anyone else, Gray, Natsu, even Lucy! Erza really deserves better. So, I shall give her my OC. And as I said before, I shall try my best to give him a personality. That's taking a while since the last few chapters have been about how my character came to Fairy Tail, but this time I'm focusing on his character and interactions with other. Now some may wonder if I based my character on Jellal, with the blue hair and now the eye mark. No, Drako's hair is a shade lighter than Jellal's, and it's slightly longer and shaggier. Drako also has more defined muscles than Jellal (What? He's from the DB universe.) And Jellal has a more angular face while Drako's is round. And the mark is a clever substitution for a scouter in Xenoverse 2. Now on to the good stuff!**

 **If I owned anything then the previously mentioned Jellal would never have been rewritten (Or brought back at all.)**

 **(Line Break)**

It had been a few days since Drako had joined the largest guild in Fiore. During that time, he familiarized himself with the members. Gray was actually a pretty nice guy, his temper was short, he had a bit of an ego problem, and let's not forget his stripping habit. But he wasn't mean and Drako got along with him just fine. Cana was a pretty sweet girl and had the decency to always remind Gray when he was in 90% of his birthday suit. Drako was fascinated by her ability to read cards and even more excited with how she seemed to be able to attack with certain card combinations. Though he would admit that some of her predictions were pretty lame (He would achieve his dream if he worked hard for it? Yeah, and water's wet ooh!)

Speaking of which, he was actually getting another reading right now. Drako was sitting across from Cana as she laid out her cards, while Gray was sitting off to the side. "Well according to these cards…" the brunette analyzed. "Today, you shall take the first step in a thousand-step journey."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Gray raised to an eyebrow. "Thousand-step journey to where?"

"I don't know. That's what the cards say." Cana said, "It just says that at the end of the journey is something greater than any treasure."

"Any treasure, huh?" Gray started to grin. "Well, I guess Drako should start stepping."

"I don't know," Drako interjected. "A thousand steps seem like an awful lot for something when I don't even know what it is."

"Well, if you ever find it, can I have it?" Gray asked, with a grin.

"I didn't say I didn't want it," Darko recovered, "I just said it might not be worth the effort."

"Whatever, if I ever find that treasure, I'm taking it." Gray boasted.

"Gray. Clothes." Cana deadpanned.

"What? AW CRAP!" Gray cursed as he searched for his pants.

"At this point I'm starting to wonder if he had any clothes to begin with." Drako then turned his head to the side and noticed that same red-haired girl from before. He had only caught a few glimpses of her so his knowledge was limited.

She was sitting in a small corner underneath the staircase. Sitting on a sad little chair at a small table, munching at her bread.

"Hey," Drako said, catching his two friends' attention. "Who's that girl sitting over there by herself."

"Oh, her?" Cana clarified. "That's Erza Scarlet, she joined the guild a few weeks before you."

"Why's she sitting all by herself?" Drako asked, concerned.

"Cause she's weird." Gray popped back up. "She always just sits in her little corner, ignoring everyone."

"Has anyone tried to talk to her?" Drako inquired.

"I tried to say hi but she acted like I wasn't even there." Cana complained.

"And when I decided to bask her in my awesomeness, she tried to fight me!" Gray ranted.

"YOU tried to fight her." Cana pointed out. "And lost."

"Details…" Gray waved her off.

"I'm pretty sure it was a one-hit K.O." Cana mumbled.

Drako turned his attention back to Erza. She didn't look okay, she looked… sad. "Well, third times the charm, right?" Drako asked as he stood up.

The two younger mages looked up to him. "Whatever, man." Gray said, "I say she's better off left alone, but your funeral."

"I know your heart's in the right place, Drako." Cana warned. "But some people just want to be left alone."

A muscular figure popped into Drako's mind briefly. "Nah." He brushed their concerns off. "No one wants to be alone, at least not forever."

Drako made his way across the hall and walked up to the armor-clad girl. Erza paused in her meal to look up at him. She seemed to flinch, briefly, but other than that there was no reaction.

"Uh… Hi." Drako said as he raised his hand in a little wave.

"Hello." The girl repeated in monotone.

 _Ah, she talked to me! Progress!_ Drako mentally fist pumped. "I see you're over here. Enjoying your bread." And then he mentally face-palmed.

"Yes, it's quite good." The scarlet-haired warrior stated.

"Uh… Yeah, I like bread too. I mean, given the choice of food I would usually pick a meat like beef. But breads pretty good too." Drako stumbled over the words.

"This is painful to watch." Macao sweat dropped.

"Yeah," Wakaba sighed. "Not everyone can be a lady's man like you and me."

"You and _I_ " Macao corrected.

"Whatever"

Drako wasn't giving up yet. "You seem awfully lonely sitting here by yourself." He stretched his arm to gesture to his previous table.

Erza looked towards the table. Cana was sitting pleasantly with a welcoming smile on her face, while Gray had a panicked look and kept crossing his arms in an 'x' position.

"I prefer to stay by myself for now." Erza told Drako, coldly.

"Ah," Drako said, not discouraged at all. "Well, maybe next time then."

Drako made his way back to the table and sat down. "See, what I tell ya?" Gray stated, "Now about that treasure."

But Drako tuned out Gray and the guilds ruckus. No matter what Erza said, he could see it in her eyes. He's seen it before. She needed some friends, and maybe a good laugh. And so, that day our hero made a vow that he would be friends with Erza Scarlet no matter how long it takes!

 **(Line Break)**

Day 1:

"Hey Erza!" Drako called out to the girl, causing her to look over to him standing by the request board. "I'm Having trouble deciding which quest to accept. Think you could come help me out?"

"Whatever makes you leave the guild faster." The young warrior said, coldly. She then turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned Drako.

"Ouch." Winced Macao.

"It was a good try." Wakaba optimized.

Day 2:

"Hey Erza!" Drako walked up to the female knight. "I noticed that you like eating a lot of bread, which is fine, but I figured that you could use something sweet every once in a while. So, I got you this!" Drako presented the girl with a white and red cake. "It's a strawberry cheesecake. I've never been a fan but I thought you would like it. And look, it's red like your hair!"

Erza stared at the dessert. "While I appreciate the thought," she said, causing Drako to smile. "I have no interest in spoiling myself with your useless junk food!" She yelled as she smacked the cake out of the boy's hand, causing it to splatter on the floor.

As the red-head marched away, Drako could only stare at the ruined food. "She's wearing down!" he exclaimed triumphantly. All within earshot could only sweat drop.

"Kid's quite the optimist." Macao observed.

"Can't say he doesn't try." Wakaba said, amused.

Day 3:

Erza was merely walking through the guild hall when suddenly…

"ERZA!"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to see a most curious sight.

In the guild hall was a large ice sculpture of a giant snake. It's long body stretching across the wooden floors it's gaping maw wide open. Inside the mouth, with his legs already in the snake's throat, was a flailing Drako. Though the creature was clearly fake, Drako still thrashed like his life depended on it.

"Erza!" Drako shouted in an over dramatic fashion. "The guild has been invaded by a giant Frost Snake! It's already got me! Save yourself!"

Erza stared at the absurdity of the situation while she considered her life choices.

"I'm done for!" the boy continued, "I fell the venom coursing through my veins. I can see my life flashing before my eyes! There was so many things I could have done that have been stolen away from! Of woe is me! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! Hrrghk-…bleh." The boy finished in an over dramatic finale as he stopped moving with his tongue out.

Before Erza could stop herself, she let out a little giggle before her heart froze at her realization.

"A-HA!" Drako exclaimed as he sprung to life. He climbed out of the snake head while boasting. "I made you laugh!"

"No, you did not." Erza denied, quickly.

"Yeah I did! I heard you giggle!" Drako countered, triumphantly.

"You obviously were hearing things." Erza denied, "Now, I suggest you put you energy into something more productive than your over acted plays."

The girl walked away. Drako smirked as he leaned on the ice block of a head. "Thanks for the ice, Gray." He called to his friend, who just gave a thumbs-up.

"He did all that, just to make her laugh?" Macao asked in disbelief.

"That is one dedicated boy." Wakaba said, chewing his toothpick in contemplation.

Day 4:

"Hey Erza! Check this out!" Drako called out to the girl. Erza sighed but walked over any way.

"This guy, Reedus, is really good at making paintings. It's amazing!" Drako gestured to a scrawny, tall man with orange, curly hair. His attire was a pair of black pants and a white shirt, a black witch's hat upon his head.

"It's nothing, really." Reedus said, humbly. "I have to be good in order for my magic to work. Otherwise I can't make them come to life."

"But check out this one he made of everyone at the guild." Drako requested. Erza looked at the painting, it indeed included everyone in it. Macao and Wakaba were palling around, Gray was in his boxers trying to act cool while Cana read her cards. But something stood out to her, in the center of the painting was Drako but he was standing next to her.

The painting Drako was standing with a confident smile, nothing like a grin or a smirk, just a genuine smile. He had one of his arms at his hip while the other was around the painting Erza's shoulder. The painting Erza didn't look sad or indifferent, she looked almost happy. Erza stared at the painting, for some reason it made her angry. But she knew why. It was bringing the memories back, flashbacks to that horrid place where she lost the ones she loved. She knew why this painting could never be reality.

"I just remembered that I have to go on an important mission." She said through clenched teeth.

Erza marched away leaving a confused Reedus and Drako.

"Huh, guess she's not an art person." Macao stated.

"Man, I don't even care anymore." Wakaba sighed.

Day 5:

Erza marched into the guild hall and everyone suddenly felt the urge to steer clear of her. Everyone except a certain blue-haired boy. "Hey Erza," Drako called out to her but she just brushed him off. Drako blinked in confusion before he chased after her. "Hey Erza, can you hear me?" He asked as the red-head continued to ignore him.

"Hey-" Drako grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, that proved to be a mistake as the red-headed warrior grabbed his hand and twisted it. "OW!" He cried out as he held his hand, he didn't have any time to recover though as he was given a haymaker to the face.

"Whoa!" Wakaba said, shocked.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Gray shouted out.

"HE'S my problem!" Erza shouted back, pointing towards Drako. Erza directed her attention fully to Drako. "Despite me making it abundantly clear that I prefer to be alone, you constantly keep badgering me with your stupid antics.!" She yelled at the poor boy. "I was doing fine on my own! I didn't need anyone else, yet you still forced yourself into my life!" Drako was starting to have tears in his eyes but Erza either didn't notice or didn't care. "I don't need your friendship! I'm strong enough by myself to handle anything! I don't want anything to do with you! SO, LEAVE ME ALONE, JELLAL!"

Drako didn't know how to respond, but something about Erza's rant caught his attention. "Jellal?" he said, in a confused tone.

Erza seemed to freeze right on the spot. She stared at Drako for a few seconds with a horrified look on her face. Then she turn-tailed and sprinted away. "WAIT!" Drako yelled as he chased after her.

"Come on, let's go!" one of the mages called as the guildmembers started to get up to chase after them.

"STOP!" yelled a commanding voice. The members turned their heads to see Makarov making his way down the stairs.

"But Master Makarov, why?" Another mage questioned.

"Whatever this issue is, it has found base on a deep emotional level." Makarov stated as he then shook his head. "It's not our right to pry, whatever problem it is can only be solved by Erza and Drako."

 **(Line Break)**

Erza was running. Where to she didn't know. She couldn't believe she did that. Ever since that boy had entered the guildhall he had caused her mental turmoil. With his resemblance to _him_ with his blue hair and the mark upon his eye. But then he made it worse by trying to insert himself into her life. She didn't hate him for it, she just couldn't afford it. Couldn't afford to lose any more loved ones, couldn't afford to allow herself to grow weak by relying on others, couldn't afford to see a constant reminder of him. Never again.

She quickly ducked behind a bridge. She collapsed on her knees as she didn't even try to stop the tears from falling from her one eye.

"Erza!" a voice called out. Erza's blood froze in her veins. She turned around and at the top of the hill was Drako. "Who's Jellal?" he asked.

Just as quickly as it froze, Erza's blood began to boil. She was only feeling one thing, anger. Without thinking, she drew her sword and, with an angry cry, charged up the hill and brought her sword down on Drako.

She would have made contact if Drako hadn't blocked it with a sword of his own. It was strange, the boy seemed to use his 'ki' to create some sort of blue blade of light, extended from his wrist. She would have been fascinated if she wasn't so angry.

"You're have no right to ask about him!" Erza yelled as she continued to slash at him.

"Given that you just called me Jellal, I think I'm allowed to be a little curious!" Drako argued as he parried her blows.

"What is with you?!" Erza yelled as he jumped out of the way of one of her full swings. "Why do you need to intrude in every aspect of my life?!" She yelled as she thrust her sword forward.

"I just wanted to help!" as he blocked her blow. "I wanted to be nice so you wouldn't be lonely! And all you've done is be a jerk!" He managed to knock her sword up, leaving her defenseless for Drako to make a slash at her torso.

Erza angled her body to avoid the slash. "Why do you care?!" Erza screamed as threw another slash, Drako was able to block it but slightly lost his balance in the Process. Erza quickly dashed around the boy to make an attack at his exposed back. Drako quickly whirled around to deflect the attack. "Why do you think it's your responsibility to decide what a stranger feel?!"

"I don't know!" Drako answered, quickly. But that only seemed to make Erza even more angry.

"That's not an answer!" she screamed as she tackled Drako, sending them both tumbling down the hill. They bounced and scraped against the grass as they continued to spiral downwards.

Eventually they came to a stop at the bank of the stream. Erza righted herself so that she was on top of saiya mage. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" as she readied her sword.

"BECAUSE _I_ DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Drako yelled. Erza froze as she stared down at the boy. His eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears that were flowing from the boy's face. It was then that Erza had just realized that the boy had been crying through their whole fight, as was she.

"What?" Erza asked dumbfounded. _He_ had been lonely?

"Ever since I joined the guild, I've felt out of place." the boy admitted. "Everyone around me is so friendly and nice, but I never felt truly connected to them. Everyone their had a plan, a goal, a dream they could reach for." Drako lowered his voice. "But I didn't. I was a kid who was dumped by his father figure in a new environment and I didn't know what to do. I just wandered the guild aimlessly, trying to fit in. But I don't belong here."

The boy covered his eyes as tears continued to gush. "When I saw you sitting there, all by yourself, I thought that you were alone. I hated being alone, it hurts. I didn't want you to feel that pain. So I figured, if I can convince you to be more a part of the guild, I wouldn't feel so bad anymore. I felt like it gave me a purpose."

Drako let his arms fall to the ground. "And now I've admitted to both you and myself. I turned someone else's problems into mine, in order to give myself a self-esteem boost." He chuckled as his tears fell. "How selfish am I?"

Erza laid on top of him for a few more moments as the boy cried. Then she dropped her sword to the ground. She flopped herself on her back, lying down parallel to him. She listened to a few more of his sobs before she sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Jellal was my friend." She admitted. She paused for the sounds of crying to stop. "It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like a century." She grasped the grass in a tight fist, letting the memories come flooding back. "I had a really rough life," she said, her voice distant. "I never really had it easy, everyday just felt like pain." Her eye started to water with hot liquid as that horrid tower flashed in her mind. "But I had friends. Wally, Milliana, Sho, Simon, Jellal, and grandpa Rob." The tears started to feel like lava but she couldn't stop them.

"We all looked after each other, like a family. Then one day…" Erza's breath caught in her throat but she forced herself to continue. "Uncle Rob… died. Some bad stuff happened. I never saw my friends again, and Jellal's… gone." Her voice cracked as the tears streamed like a waterfall. Erza felt a hand squeeze hers, she turned to the side and made out the blurry image of a sympathetic looking Drako.

"Ever since I arrived at the guild, I wanted to become stronger." Erza continued, in a much slower pace. "I thought the way I could get the strongest was on my own. I… also didn't want to feel the same pain again. I… I miss my friends so much."

"Well," Drako said, somberly. "Now I feel worse because comparing my problems to yours is like comparing a glass to an ocean." He said in a joking tone. Erza couldn't stop herself from slightly chuckling, weakly, along with him. "But I guess that's just who we are." Drako said with tears still flowing from his eyes. "We're just a couple of loners." He squeezed her hand. "But we don't have to be. I could never even pretend to know how you feel. I never had friends to miss. But I'm willing to make some, and if your willing, you could be one of them."

Erza stared down at their clasped hands and thought it over. Would it be worth it? Worth the risk to go through all that pain again? She looked back up at Drako. She saw that his expression held nothing but sincerity, and then she knew her choice,

"Sure," she said above a whisper. "That would be… nice." Drako broke into a radiant smile while Erza allowed her mouth to curl into another smile of her own.

"So…" Drako began, "Wanna give strawberry cake another try?"

Erza giggled. "Okay, why not?"

 **(Line Break)**

"This is soooo good!" Erza squealed as she took another bite of strawberry goodness. All the wasted years! She now had a new favorite food.

"Yeah," Drako agreed as he took a bite of his own piece. "I actually didn't like it at first, but on second bite, it's pretty good."

The two were sitting in a local bakery, sharing a large plate of strawberry cake. Patrons chuckled at how 'cute' the young couple at the little table was.

"I can't believe that I never tried this before!" Erza continued to fangirl over the food. "Thank you for this, Drako!"

"No problem," Drako waved her off. "I had some spare change for cooking meals and was looking for something to spend on."

"Cooking meals?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah," Drako said, sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I actually haven't gone on any missions yet. I've had to make money by helping out in the kitchen at the guild, I'm not particularly good at cooking but it's passable. The only reason I was looking over the missions board was to get you to talk to me."

"Ah." Erza replied.

Drako's eyes suddenly widened as he smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot!" He shouted out. "We never properly introduce ourselves!"

Erza thought back and realized he was right. They never gave each other a real greeting. "Well, my name is Erza Scarlet." she put her fork down to extend her other in a sign of friendship.

"Drako." he replied as he took her hand and shook it.

"No last name?" she questioned.

"Never had one." He shrugged. "How'd you get your last name?"

"Uh…" Erza seemed hesitant at first, but she answered. "My friend gave it to me."

"Well, I guess we'll do the same!" Drako smiled.

"Huh?" Erza asked, in confusion.

"You can give me a last name." He said in a cheery attitude. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Well, I suppose but-"

"Then what do you think my last name should be?" Drako looked at her expectantly.

Erza didn't know how to respond. She wracked her brain searching for some defining characteristic that would serve as a last name. She was named for her hair, Drako Blue? No. That little theater stunt he pulled. Drako Drama? Definitely not. Right now she could only think of that blue ki saber he used in their fight. "S-Saber." she stuttered out.

"Saber?" Darko tilted his head in confusion.

"B-Because of that ki saber you made in our fight." Erza blushed as she averted her eyes. "Never mind, it's silly."

Drako raised his hand to his chin. "No, I actually like it! Drako Saber. I sound like a superhero!" he smiled at her brightly. "Nice to meet you, Erza Scarlet."

Erza smiled as a warm feeling bubbled in her chest. "Likewise, Drako Saber."

 **(Line Break)**

 **And it's done! I have finally established the relationship between Erza and Drako. Now I've done some snooping around and realized there are quite a lot of stories like this on the sight. But I'll still keep this story going. It may not be the best written, it may have awkward pacing, my OC may be a clone of kid Goku right now, it may have the most cliche pairing in Fairy Tail, and it may have lackluster action but Dear Lord it's a miracle I have any views. Look, I'm new to this, so I really appreciate you giving me advice in reviews. Try to look for something I can improve on or something you'd like to see happen or delved into and I'll try to deliver. I value your opinions and hope to build this story up with your help. If you even bother to read this.**


	4. First Mission, First Transformation

**Hello, boys and girls and college students that have nothing better to do. We shall now take a look at Drako's first mission! Now I wasn't entirely sure if I should have made this chapter. I considered just fastforwarding two years to when Natsu shows up. But then I thought, Nah, I can make one more chapter. So here we go. Also while I appreciate the views, I wouldn't mind some REviews so I can make this story better, just a thought.**

 **Good news! I bought the rights to Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball! But then I ended up in crippling debt, so I had to sell them back.**

 **(Line Break)**

The newly named Drako Saber was staring at the request board. He reached his hand out to one of the requests before retracting it and bringing it up to his chin in a contemplating manner.

"Come ON, Drako!" said the annoyed Erza Scarlet. "You've been staring at the board for fifteen minutes, just pick a request."

"It's not that easy, Erza." Drako replied, "I need to gauge how ready I am for each mission, to make sure it's not too hard that I fail, yet not too easy that I don't challenge myself."

Erza sighed, "Oh well, whatever you're more comfortable with."

Drako scoured the board for anything that looked good. Then a particular flyer caught his eye. He reached out and pulled the request off the board. "This looks good. 'A group of monsters is terrorizing our town, please send help!' It pays 15,000 jewels, looks pretty promising."

Erza looked over Drako's shoulder at the flyer. "While it does look simple enough for a first mission, it specifically asks for three wizards, I don't think they'll take anything less." She pointed out.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" He asked her. "It could be fun."

Erza thought about it for a moment. "While I would enjoy going on a quest with you," she explained, "we are still short one wizard."

Drako pondered on it. Where could they get another wizard on such short notice? Then it came to him. "I know!" He said, slamming his fist into his palm like he had a eureka moment. "Hey, Gray!"

Erza's eyes widened in panic as her friend called out to the currently half-naked kid. "What?" Gray asked as he looked up.

"Erza and I are going on a mission, wanna come?" Drako asked with a pleasant smile.

Gray took one look at Erza before shaking his head. "No way, I'm not going on any job with that one-eyed freak." He said as he and the young warrior was scowling at each other.

"Woah, it is not okay to call someone that." Drako frowned.

"It's okay, Drako." Erza said in a monotone. "I don't believe that we should partner up with this pervert anyway." She continued in a spiteful tone, inciting a growl from the ice-mage.

"Pervert? What do you mean pervert?" Drako asked, in a genuinely confused tone.

Erza turned her head back to Drako. "He's constantly taking off his clothes, ergo, pervert." she stated a-matter-of-factly.

Drako scratched his head. "But I thought perverts were the ones who liked to look at people naked, not the actual naked people. Technically, you'd be the pervert in this scenario, Erza."

Erza blushed as the surrounding guild members snickered and Gray let out a triumphant "Ha!"

"Drako, you're taking his side?" She hissed to her friend.

Drako raised his hands in defense. "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just pointing out the flaws in your argument."

Gray huffed in annoyance. "Well, either way, I'm not joining you on your little quest."

"Come on Gray, why not? It'll be fun." Drako said, not giving up.

"No." Gray grumbled.

"I say that it's better that he doesn't accompany us." Erza said, flatly.

"Come on, guys." Drako pleaded, "You two are the closest friends I have, in the guild. I wanna complete my first mission with you guys."

Erza and Gray both looked at the pleading puppy-eyes of Drako.

 **(Line Break)**

"So, you three are all gonna go on this job?" Makarov asked as he looked at the job request.

"Uh-huh." Drako said, cheerily while behind him, Gray was giving Erza the stink-eye while she was giving the ice-mage the cold shoulder.

 _I know I'm gonna regret this._ Makarov sweatdropped.

 **(Line Break)**

After a day's worth of travel, consisting of Gray picking a fight with Erza and Erza antagonizing Gray. The trio came across a small town at the bottom of the hill.

Drako knocked on what they assume was the town hall. Soon enough, the door opened a crack, allowing a shifty eye to peek through at them. "H-Hello?" a nervous voice asked, "who's there?"

"Mister mayor?" Drako asked, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail, we're here about the job you put up."

"Wonderful!" The doors flung open to reveal a portly man wearing a red suit and top hat, underneath his plump nose was a bushy brown mustache (AKA the most stereotypical mayor you can think of). The man looked down at the three wizards as his smile vanished. "Um, is that all of you?"

Gray took his question with a pinch of salt. "What do ya mean 'is that all of you'? The request asked for three and we make three."

"Um, of course." The mayor said while fidgeting, "We were just hoping for someone… older."

"Why I oughta-" Gray fumed as he made his way to the man before he was stopped by a bonk to the head from Erza.

"Mister mayor," Erza said in a more respectful tone. "Please debrief us on what's happening in this town."

"Of course, of course." The mayor said quickly. "Please, come inside."

 **(Line Break)**

Inside, the three wizards were sitting in front of the mayor at his office desk. "About a month ago, these… creatures started attacking our town. We've never seen anything like them, and we have no recorded history of them. Each time they come they ravage our shops and ruin our crops, we need to get rid of them."

"Where do they all come from?" Asked Erza.

"They typically come from the woods, at the far side of town." the mayor answered.

"Then why doesn't anyone check that place out?" Drako asked.

"The people are too afraid of the creatures." The mayor explained, "and our local law enforcements are barely able to do anything to them when they invade us. Our only options were wizards."

"How many are there?" Drako inquired.

"We don't know," the mayor shook his head. "Their numbers seem to grow with every attack."

"This is starting to sound like a lot of trouble for 15,000 jewel." Gray stated.

"It's all we could scrounge up, we haven't made a lot of money since the creatures started ruining our goods. It's why no one has accepted our request for so long."

"Well, I'm still gonna do this job, it'll be an adventure." Drako said, with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The mayor cheered with tears of joy. "In fact, if you get rid of all the monsters, we could fix your friend's eye."  
Erza's eye widened at that. "You can do that?" Drako asked.

"Of course," the mayor said. "We have a town healer, and he was trained by the great Porlyusica. He could be able to fix her eye no problem."

Erza melancholy touched her white eye-patch. She could be free from it? Free from the constant reminder of that horrid place? It seemed too good to be true.

"Don't worry, mayor, we shall complete this quest as soon as possible." Erza said, determined as she stood up straight. "Let's go." she said, as she started heading towards the door.

"Awww, but I just got comfortable." Gray whined in his chair, devoid of any outerwear.

"NOW." Erza demanded, as she took hold of Gray's ear and dragged the wincing boy out the door. Drako chuckled nervously and followed.

 **(Line Break)**

The trio had entered the forest, Drako and Erza searching while Gray was nursing his now sore ear. "Hey, look at this!" Drako called out to his companions. The two walked towards Drako as he pointed at the ground. In the dirt was a footprint, seemingly with three toes and claws. "Think this belongs to the perps we're looking for?"

"Could be," Gray shrugged, "also, did you just say perps?"

Drako shrugged, "I thought it made me sound tough."

"It made you sound like an idiot."

"Aww..." Drako said, with a pout.

"Focus." Erza commanded, looking at the ground in a studious manner. "It appears that there's a multitude of these tracks, and they all appear to be going in the same direction. We should follow them."

"All right then, follow me." Gray said as he marched forward.

"And why should we follow you?" Erza said with a glare, standing in front of the ice mage.

"I have the most experience since I've been at the guild longer than you two." Gray countered.

"Funny," Erza glared, "I would think that an experienced wizard would be able to keep his clothes on."

Gray looked down at his boxers. "CRAP!"

"What does it matter who leads?" Drako asked, "We're all still going in the same direction."

Erza and Gray glared at each other before the both of them went the direction of the footprints. Drako sighed, exasperated, before hurrying after them.

 **(Line Break)**

The three followed the tracks until they reached a small clearing. In the center of it was an old wooden shack. Years worth of moss and vines covered the exterior design. A murky window situated next to a withered door.

Erza halted the two boys, she turned back towards them to make a 'shh' sign. Her companions nodded in understanding.

The trio then crouched down and crawled through the long and unattended grass. They sneaked along until they reached the shabby building. The three poked their heads up until they looked through the nearly broken window. It was hard to make out but they could see something happening inside.

Inside, was a hooded figure, trudging towards a hole in the floor. Once they reached the hole, they dug inside his cloak and retrieved a glass bottle that had a strange green liquid. The mystery person then unsealed the cork and poured a few drops through the hole to the ground below. The drops were quickly absorbed into the ground, the hooded figure then raised his hands above where the liquid disappeared. A magic circle burst to life around his hand, he chanted a few words as the circle shined green light on the ground. Then something peculiar happened. The ground started to break apart as three green abominations wormed their way to the surface.

The creatures were just taller than Makarov, though most of that could be attributed to their bulbous heads. They had scrawny arms and legs leading to three claws on each appendage. Their skin was was a pale green and seemed to be gnarled like an old tree. They seemed to come with their own sets of armor, a shade darker than their skin. They had sharp fangs in a nasty grin, beady red eyes, and ears that were sharp like a goblin's. The three little munchkins of horror cackled to themselves in a high voice, one screeching out in sick glee.

"WHAT THE-" Gray's mouth was quickly covered by Drako and Erza, who tackled him to the ground.

"Think they noticed us?" Drako asked.

"I hope not." Erza answered, "I believe we have found the source of the creatures, we need to retreat and come up with a plan."

"Wait, what?!" Gray asked as he forced his mouth free. "Why? They're right here, we can just go in there right now and beat them up."

Erza glared at the ice-mage "We can't do that. We need to fall back and make a proper strategy-"

Gray interrupted her, "We don't need a strategy, I can take them all on myself!"

"No, you can't!" Erza argued, "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"How do you know? You've never seen what I can do!" Gray shot back.

"Uh… guys?" Drako interrupted "Not to intrude, but if the guy in there just made those creatures, where are the ones that ransacked the town?"

The two arguing wizards blinked in realization. The trio turned around to see that they were surrounded by the same monsters, eight in all. The door to the house creaked open. "Well well well…" Said a condescending voice. Out the door came the hooded figure, his robes making him look like he was part of some cult. "What do we have here? A few brats who seem to be sticking their noses in other people's business. Alas, the loss of children's lives is always a waste."

"Wait!" Drako called out to the hooded man. "We obviously aren't going to make it out of this, so why don't you tell us EXACTLY who you are, and how you're doing this."

"WHAT? We can take on these-mph!" Gray was cut off as Erza shushed him.

"Well, alright, I do love the sound of my own voice." The hooded man said, arrogantly. He removed his hood to reveal a pale, skeletal face. Greasy black hair tied into a ponytail. "You may call me Sharon. I am but a simple dark mage, trying to make a living." He showed the three the previously mentioned glass vile. "I came across this mysterious elixir a few months ago. Marvelous thing really, pour a few drops on the ground, amplify them with a bit of magic, and voila! Instant army." He gestured to the creatures surrounding them. "I believe they are called saibamen, they've been very helpful in stealing goods from the town."

"You can't do this!" Erza shouted. "The village you are stealing from is on its last legs, it doesn't have anything left!"

"Oh? I doubt that." Sharon brushed her off. "Though, I suppose I could go on one last pillage of the place before I move on to the next village."

"You're not getting away with this!" Gray shouted, angrily.

"Oh really?" Sharon asked, condescending. "And who's going to stop me, you?"

"YES!" Gray shouted as he charged forward and kicked one of the saibamen. Erza quickly summoned a sword to her side and began slashing at her opponents.

 _Tch. So they're mages?_ Sharon thought, annoyed. "Saibamen, attack!"

The creatures beckoned to their master's commands and charged forward. Soon enough, our heroes were engaged in combat.

"ICE-MAKE: HAMMER" yelled Gray as he created a small ice sculpture of a mallet and slammed it on a saibamans head. The Saibaman spun around in a daze as Gray smirked, he was about to move in for the fishing blow when another one pounced on him. The original saibaman regained its bearings as it and the new one double-teamed gray. "Hey, two-on-one ain't fair!" Gray yelled as he jumped back to avoid their slashing claws.

Meanwhile, Erza combated some saibamen of her own. She launched an overhead swing at one, hoping to end it quickly, but the saibaman caught the blade right between it's two claws. Erza's eye widened as she tried to free the blade from its grip. Behind her, Gray was still being pushed back by the two ganging up saibamen. He couldn't see in the back of his head and ended up crashing into Erza, causing them both to lose their balance and fall out of balance.

"Watch where you're going, you buffoon!" Erza yelled.

"Stay out of my fight!" Gray shot back.

Unfortunately, a couple of saibamen were able to take advantage of the two's distraction and latched themselves around their bodies.

"What the-?" Gray struggled.

"I can't move." Erza grunted.

The saibamen laughed in wicked glee as they lit up their bodies, pouring electricity into the young wizards' bodies.

"AAAUUGH!" the two screamed before they fell unconscious.

"Erza! Gray!" Drako called out. He was busy dodging attacks from the saibamen but once he saw his friends get hurt, he spin-kicked one out of the way and rushed over to them. Drako fired a few ki blasts that knocked the monsters off his friends. He checked them over and was relieved to see that they were still breathing.

"This is getting annoying." Sharon grumbled. "You!" He pointed to a saibaman. "You know what to do."

The saibaman nodded in understanding before it pounced upon the heroes. Drako was confused when the saibaman just crouched down, then it started to glow. Drako's eyes widened but it was too late. The saibaman exploded taking them with it.

"Glad to be rid of that annoyance." Sharon stated as he walked away.

But if he had just paid attention, he would notice that instead of a smoking crater, there was a smoking hole.

 **(Line Break)**

Drako rubbed his head as he got up. He looked around and noticed that they were in some sort of small cavern. "Ugh… what happened?" asked a groggy voice next to Drako, he turned his head and saw a now conscious Gray.

"A saibaman exploded and we're now we're where I can only guess is an underground cave." Drako summarised.

"When the saibaman exploded it must have broken the crust, sending us down here." Erza said, getting up. She sighed "I knew it was a mistake to bring along Fullbuster."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "How's this my fault?"

"You distracted me, leaving me open to the enemy." Erza said, with a glare.

"You got in the way of my fight!" Gray shouted.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings!" She shot back.

The two continued to bicker, their shouts echoing off the cave walls and resonating in Drako's ears. They just kept arguing and arguing to the point that even drako was reaching his limit. He felt a vein pulsing in his head as he wanted to shout, but decided against it. He, instead, threw his fist against a wall, shattering the stone. That shut the two up.

"How hard is it…" he said in a low voice. "To just admit when you're wrong?" He yelled, his voice more aggressive.

He turned to them causing them to flinch. "All you have to do is acknowledge your faults and share the blame. Is that so difficult." he turned to Gray. "Gray, you're not invincible, it's time you learned there are somethings you can't beat with ease." He turned to his other friend. "Erza, I said it once, I'll say it again, you can't always be alone." the two hung their heads in shame.

"I guess I can be a bit of a jerk." Gray mumbled.

"I acknowledge that I can be a bit hard on you." Erza admitted.

"Sorry I called you a freak." Gray apologized.

"Sorry I called you a pervert." Erza returned.

Drako sighed in relief. Thank god that's over. "So, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Erza thought for a moment. "Gray, could you create platforms for us to climb?"

Gray snorted. "Sure, if you don't mind slipping off them over and over." He turned to Drako. "You got anything."

Drako considered it for a moment. There was one ability. "Well… I maybe, sorta, be able to… fly."

The two stared at him in a deadpan. "Drako…" Erza started. "Why didn't you bring this up before?"

"I didn't say I was good at it." Drako defended. "It requires a lot of concentration. And I'm not sure how much I can carry."

"Well, only one way to find out." Erza said as she wrapped her arms around Drako's shoulders causing him to blush. "Grab on, Gray."

"Let's hope this works." Gray mumbled as he gripped Drako's shoulder.

Drako took a deep breath then exhaled. He concentrated and soon enough, the three were beginning to hover an inch off the ground. "Amazing." Erza marveled as they continued to ascend. Drako began to sweat in concentration as they went closer and closer to the exit.

"Almost there! Gray encouraged with a grin on his face. "When we get up there we're gonna show that Sharon guy what-for!"

 **(Line Break)**

The town was in a state of panic as saibamen attacked everything in sight. The mayor was hiding in his office, nervously sweating. Suddenly, the doors to his office were blasted off as a smug Sharon and three saibamen waltzed in. "Mister mayor," Sharon said condescendingly, "I hear you put out a bounty on me and my friends. We want it." The mayor gulped in panic.

 **(Line Break)**

Outside, the three wizards came upon the scene of the saibamen invasion. "Looks like we're late to the party." Gray stated.

"Drako, guide citizens away from the chaos, I'll take care of the saibamen. Gray, keep any spare ones off me from a distance." the boys nodded in confirmation as the three charged into the fray.

"Help! Help!" yelled a middle-aged woman who was cornered by a saibaman. Drako launched into the scene, kicking the creature a few yards away. "Come on." Drako helped the woman to her feet and guided her away.

The saibaman was just shaking off the blow when Erza came at it with a sword. She slashed and hacked at the saibaman as it growled in frustration. It's wounds were starting to bleed out, but another saibaman leaped out and prepared to tackle Erza.

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!" It didn't make it far as it was impaled by Gray's icicles. Allowing Erza to finish her saibaman off.

The three continued to work like this until there was hardly any monsters left. The trio reunited in the town square to gain their bearings. "Where's Sharon?" Asked a panting Drako.

"Unbelievable, it's so hard to find good help these days." said a snide voice. The three turned around and saw Sharon, two remaining saibamen holding the mayor hostage. "But I suppose it doesn't matter when you can just make more." He said as he took out the green potion.

"NO!" Drako yelled as he shot a ki blast at the bottle. The glass shattered as Sharon was covered in the green fluid.

"Augh! You little-" Sharon was cut off as he started to convulse. He screamed in pain causing the wizards to step back. Sharon's body shifted and looked to be mutating. He grew a foot in length, his right arm shaped to that of a saibaman's, his skin turned a sickly green, he started to lose hair as part of his face started to swell. His eyes turned red and his teeth sharpened. Sharon now looked like a human/saibaman mutant. "You…" he death glared at Drako. "You'll pay for that." he said in a scratchy voice.

Sharon leaped at the three, enticing them to scatter as he slammed down on the cobblestone, creating a small shockwave. He swiped his now clawed hand at Drako, the boy barely dodging. But that didn't stop Sharon as he fired a blast of energy. It hit Drako dead in the chest as he was sent flying until he crashed into a building, leaving an indent in the structure. Sharron swiped at Drako, who rolled out of the way as the mutant left claw marks on the ground.

"ICE-MAKE: BATTLE-AX!" Gray yelled as he swung the ice weapon at Sharon. The ice shattered uselessly against the tough skin. Sharon backhanded Gray away when a sword bonked him on the head. He turned his attention to a breathless Erza, he lifted his hand and shot Erza in the stomach knocking her off her feet.

Sharon turned back to Drako as he was just getting back up. "It's useless, this new transformation has granted me all new power, you cannot hope to stop me."

Drako winced as he stood up. "Yeah, that transformation's pretty tough." He searched his options and could only come up with one. "I guess I'll have to transform as well."

"What?" Sharon asked, shocked.

Drako took a deep breath. He focused his mind. All his energy, his anger, and frustration focused into one point. He grabbed it tight, he held on till it felt like it burned his hand. Then he forced it out.

"RAAGH!" Drako yelled as golden energy exploded around him. His blue hair turned a brilliant gold as it started to blow in an unseen wind. His eyes turned an icy green as they became hard and focused.

Sharon looked at the new form in shock before he brushed it off. "You call THAT a transformation?" he taunted. "All you did was make yourself blonde, how can you possibly expect to win with-"

He was cut off as Drako rushed him in the blink of an eye. Sharon had the wind knocked out of them as Drako firmly planted his fist in the mutants gut. Sharon recovered as he jumped back to gain some distance, he raised his mutated arm and slammed it down on Drako. He had a sick grin before he realized that the boy had blocked the attack, his feet standing firm as they were forced into the ground.

"I-I don't- What are you?" Sharon asked in slight fear.

Drako lifted up the arm to glare at the man. "My name is Drako Saber! And I am a super saiyan!"

"A what?" Sharon asked, but he didn't have enough time as Drako tackled him. Sharon forced Drako off him as he then uppercutted the boy sending him flying. That didn't affect the boy as he stopped mid-air and righted himself.

"You can fly?" Sharon asked in shock. Drako bolted at the man and landed a hard punch right to his face. Sharon recovered as he swiped at the boy sending him spinning to the ground. Drako righted himself as he steadied himself. Sharon stood there, waiting for the super saiyan's next move.

Drako launched himself, and delivered a swift kick to the mutant's gut, but he didn't stop there as he shaped his hands like claws. "WOLF FANG FIST!" Drako yelled as he made several ki-filled slashes at Sharon. If one looked closely, they could see an actual wolf of ki attacking its prey. Drako brought his hands together and landed the final blow. Sharon was sent back several hundred feet until his head crashed into a wall. He laid there unconscious.

 **(Line Break)**

"Thank you! Thank you! You have saved our town!" The mayor said with tears of joy. After the defeat of Sharon, they managed to round up all remaining saibamen. The magic counsel eventually showed up and took the dark mage and his creations away.

"No problem. It was fun. Really really freaky at the end, but fun." Drako smiled.

"Speaking of which," Gray said. "What was THAT, with the golden hair and the eyes?"

"I too, am curious." Erza admitted.

"Oh, that." Drako clarified. "That was super saiyan, a transformation technique that my master taught me. It's pretty powerful but extremely draining." Drako finished his explanation with a sag of his shoulders and a big sigh.

"Whatever it was, it was awesome!" Gray cheered.

*ahem* the three brought their attention back to the mayor. "Now that the immediate threat has been taken care of, I believe we promised something else in addition to the reward." he looked at Erza, expectantly.

Erza nodded with a melancholy expression.

 **(Line Break)**

Erza sat outside the waiting room of the magical clinic, fidgeting nervously. She stopped when a comforting hand grasped her own. She looked up to see Drako with a reassuring smile. Erza swallowed the lump in her throat and returned the gesture.

A nurse came up to them. "The doctor will see you now." She said to the scarlet-haired girl.

Erza nodded and stood up, she looked back at her friend for more reassurance. Drako took one look at the girl and wrapped her in a giant bear hug.

Erza felt the air squeeze out of her lungs but she didn't care. Once Drako let go, she walked into the treating room with her head held high.

 **(Line Break)**

Two hours later, the nurse came back. "She's all done now." She said to Drako. "You can go see her, if you like."

Drako hurried to the room his friend was in. He came upon the scene of Erza sitting on a medical table, with bandages wrapped around her head.

"Hey, Erza." Drako said, calmly. Erza turned to him and gave a small smile. "Is it all healed?"

"Only one way to find out." Erza said, as she reached for the bandages. But then, she stopped. Was this really it? Would she really be healed? Or would it all be some sick joke for fate to play on her again?

Drako looked at her scared expression. She didn't look like her usual calm and brave self, she looked like a scared little girl. He hated that look. He grasped her hands. "We'll do it together." He said with a smile. Erza looked towards him and nodded.

Slowly, the two friends undid the bandages one by one. When all the bandages were on the floor, forgotten, Erza revealed her full face to the world.

Drako looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had a perfectly shaped face with flawless skin. And her eyes were two chocolate pools he could stare into forever. "Wow…" he breathed out. "You look so pretty."

Erza blushed at his compliment. "Y-You think so?" She asked nervously.

Drako nodded. He grabbed a nearby mirror and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

Erza stared at her reflection and couldn't believe it. It was gone. The reminder of that horrible place is gone. It was like it was never even there! "It's healed." she cried as tears of joy slid down her face.

Drako noticed something. "Wait, your eyes…" he pointed at her face. "Tears are only coming out of one of them."

Erza gasped in realization. He was right, she could only feel the wet warmth falling down the left side of her face. But…

"It's okay." She said to her friend's confused face. "I've used up half my tears anyway."

 **(Line Break)**

 **Not gonna lie, writing this chapter was pretty boring. It was also one of my less creative ones. I didn't even mention the doctor's name! But I wanted Drako to be there when Erza got her new eye and I wasn't sure where I could write in Porlyusica. Next chapter will be better (hopefully). I'm gonna tome skip 2 years and then after that chapter, finally dive into the main storyline. Remember I NEED reviews! Please?**


	5. Enter the Dragon

**So we're finally here, Natsu Dragneel, my second favorite character next to Erza. Now I'm gonna be honest with you guys, creating a non OP character is HARD. I could really use advice on how to write this story. Seriously, I'm extending an invitation for your ideas directly, would it kill you to write a review once in a while? But I've complained enough.**

 **If I owned anything, there'd be a less BS explanation for Lisanna's resurrection.  
**

 **(Line Break)**

It was just another rowdy day at the guild. Patrons were drinking booze and getting into fights. Little did they know, the guild was about to get a whole lot more noisy.

Drako was enjoying a nice hard-earned meal at the bar. There were stacks of plenty of different foods all being devoured. Pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, and fried chicken to name a few. Drako was tearing into each dish with near-animal ferocity. Surrounding members sweatdropped as it appears the boy couldn't go one second without shoving food down his guzzle.

"You really should eat healthier, Drako." Erza said as she approached her friend. "And also eat less in general, you just ate an hour ago." In the two years since Drako had joined the guild, Erza had become more social, but not in the way you would think. She had become a real stickler for the rules, if anyone in the guild wasn't behaving properly, she made it her business. Particularly when it came to Gray's stripping habit, which still hadn't been cured. Any time the obsidian-haired boy would be found in nothing but his boxers, Erza would make sure he was punished properly for his lack of shame. While the two certainly got on better terms and Gray learned some humility, he still challenged Erza from time to time in order to "Test his strength."

"I can't help it, Erza." Drako said to his friend sheepishly. "My magic gives me high metabolism, so I always have a bigger appetite than most people. That, and food is just so good!" He said, blissfully as he continued to wolf down his food.

Erza sighed in exasperation. "You're one of a kind, Drako." Despite this, she managed a small smile. Erza and Drako were always close with one another. Erza was always more lenient and understanding whenever Drako was engaging in the guild's usual tomfoolery. And if Erza was ever depressed or particularly irritable, Drako would always calm her down with one of his trademarked hugs. People of the guild always teased the two of their relationship but they stopped rather quickly. Mostly because Erza delivered the appropriate response, she slammed a table into their heads.

Drako's acute hearing picked up to the sound of the guild doors opening and turned to the main entrance. Makarov came through the doorway, but by his side was a small boy about the same age as Gray. He had a small red sweater on with some brown and tan pants. He had a tan sash wrapped around his waist and little brown shoes, a traveling sack slung over his shoulder. His two most prominent features were a white scarf that almost looked to be made out of scales and his hair. It was pink of all things! Though, it was technically a shade darker than typical pink seemed to stick out in all directions in a spiky fashion.

The scene gave Drako some deja vu. When he first came to the guild, he was shy and kept to himself. But the new boy with Makarov seemed to be the complete opposite. He looked all around the guild in what seemed to be excitement, soaking in every little detail.

"Well, Natsu, I'm going in the back to get the guild stamp. Try to familiarize yourself with everyone here." Makarov said to the pink-haired boy before wandering to the back.

"Looks like we might be getting a new member." Macao said. "What do you think this kid's deal is?"

"Who knows?" Wakaba retorted. "Probably just some punk kid thinking guilds would be fun."

The kid in question was whipping his head around the guild like a hyperactive puppy. Unfortunately, the traveling sack was caught up in his movements, swinging around. Eventually, it was thrown in a direction that it ended up smacking the head of a certain ice mage.

"Uh-oh." Drako sweated.

Gray, irritated, grabbed the sack and threw it at its owner. The new kid stumbled forward as his traveling kit slammed in the back of his head. The boy rubbed his sore head as he turned around to glare at the half-naked boy.

"What's your deal?" Gray snapped at the boy. "You got a problem with me?"

"So what if I do?" The pinkette growled. "You're the one who hit me."

"You hit me first!" Gray countered.

"Oh, they gonna fight?" Macao raised an eyebrow.

"No way, they just met 30 seconds ago. That's too early, even for gray."

"You guys ever notice that you two are always off to the side, adding small comments to everything?" Drako asked.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana admonished in her friends ear.

"AW MAN!" Gray called out in realization.

The new boy turned his back to Gray. "Jeez, what a pervert." he muttered, which seemed to irk Gray even more.

Gray was about to retort with some random insult but then he remembered a certain argument a couple years ago. "Well, since you're the one looking at me in my underwear, that would make YOU the pervert!" Gray accused with a devilish smirk.

The scarfed buy stumbled in surprise, not expecting the retort. "Don't turn my words against me, ya loud-mouthed streaker!" The boy yelled as he got in Gray's face.

"I can do whatever I want, ya pink-haired loser!" Gray snarled back as he butted heads with the new kid.

"IT'S SALMON, YOU JERK!" The pin-er SALMON-haired boy shouted.

The two boys were quickly at each other's throats, tumbling around on the floor, pulling their hair, and slamming their fists against each other. God, that sounded wrong.

Reedus chuckled as he saw the two fight in an anime dust cloud. "That settles it, he'll fit right in."

Erza, however, did not share the same sentiments. With tick mark growing on her head, Erza stomped over to the two. "This isn't gonna end well." Drako whimpered as he finished his meal. She grabbed the fighting boys' heads and shoved them apart, rather harshly. The two boys stopped fighting immediately as their heads bent at an odd angle, the shock of such a harsh move paralyzing them.

Once the new kid recovered from the abrupt shove, he glared at the interruption of his fight. "WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" He challenged the armored girl.

A recovered Gray tried to warn him. "No, don't-"

 _WHAM!_

All the guild members winced as the scarlet-haired girl slammed the two into the wall so hard they created little craters in the stone. "What idiots." Grumbled Erza. The new kid moaned in pain as Gray let out a 'why me?' "You're not to fight, are we clear?" Erza commanded as she glared at the two boys.

Gray was quick to react. "Yes, mam!" he said with a salute.

"Yeesh, she's scary." Grumbled new kid as he rubbed his now very sore head.

Erza looked ready to retort when a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked on as Drako walked up to the new kid.

The boy looked up to see the welcoming smile of a blue-haired boy, roughly a year older than him. "Hey, what's your name, kid?" The older boy said as he held out his hand.

The younger boy turned his head to the hand with a pout. "Natsu," he grumbled. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Well, it's good to meet ya, Natsu." Drako said with a smile. "So, can you do any magic?"

Natsu turned back to Drako as he scratched his head. "Uh… yeah, Igneel taught me it. I think he called it… fire… dragon slayer magic?" He said as he struggled to remember.

Drako's eyes widened at that. "Dragon slayer magic? That sounds so cool!" he said with stars in his eyes.

Natsu nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Yeah, Igneel taught me that it's the most powerful kind of magic there is!"

"Really? Cool." Drako said, getting more interested. "Who's Igneel, though?"

Natsu seemed to puff up his chest as he stated proudly. "Igneel's the fire dragon king!"

The guild stayed in an awkward silence before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right!" Gray said, wiping a tear from his eye. "No one has seen a dragon in a hundred years!"

Natsu slumped in dejection before picking himself back up to retort. "Just because you haven't seen him, doesn't mean he isn't real!"

"Please," Gray rolled his eyes. "If he is real, where is he?"

Natsu's look became more downtrodden after that. "He… he left a while ago." he said looking at his feet.

"See?" Gray said, condescendingly. "No one's gonna buy your lies, kid."

"I'm not lying!" Natsu shouted. "He's out there! And I'm gonna find him again! And then I'll… I'll…" He trailed off as tears started to form in his eyes.

Drako took one look at the boy's face and he knew what he had to do. "Can I help?" Drako asked.

Everyone looked surprised as Natsu looked up at him. "What?" he sniffed.

"Can I help look for Igneel?" Drako clarified. "I always thought dragons were totally awesome, ever since I was four. I always wanted to see one in real life, it would be amazing! So if it's alright, can I help your search."

"Drako…" Erza said as she approached her friend. "I know what you're trying to do, but there's no proof that this dragon really exists."

Drako turned back to his friend. "Maybe, but there technically isn't any proof that says Igneel DOESN'T exist." He turned back to the boy. "If he says it exists, then that's good enough for me."

Natsu stared at the boy, wide-eyed. "You really want to help me?" He asked, hesitantly.

Drako's smile grew more excited. "Dude, you were raised by a dragon. That's freaking AWESOME! I would do anything to spend time with someone as awesome as THAT."

Natsu smiled brightly to match Drako's. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Drako." Drako said, gesturing to himself. "Miss bossypants over there is Erza." He pointed his thumb at Erza, who huffed at the childish nickname. "And you already know Gray." he continued, gesturing to the boy Natsu was just wrestling.

"I'll win next time." Narsu challenged Gray, with a confident grin.

Gray matched the smirk with one of his own. "I'd like to see you try, Pinky."

"See? We're all getting along, I've got a feeling this is the start of something amazing." Drako said with a smile.

 **(Line Break)**

The next few months at the guild were quite eventful, to say the least. Gray and Natsu had established themselves as rivals for life, every time they ran into each other they would engage in one of their senseless brawls. They would bounce off the walls, trying to beat the other into submission. Whether inside the guild or outside, by the park or the river, they were fighting. Erza, however, took it upon herself to break the two up. Every time the two would engage, she would pry them apart with her bare hands. If they showed any resistance, she would brutally beat them into the ground. Add that to the seeming plethora of new that seemed to be coming in left and right, and no one could say that Fairy Tail was a boring place.

Natsu pretty much took every opportunity to fight. He was more punch happy than Gray, he challenged everyone in the guild and usually started some sort of argument no matter how many holes were in it. The only person he didn't try to antagonize was Drako. The saiyan became a sort of surrogate older brother to the dragon slayer. If they ever fought, it was when Natsu really wanted to fight someone strong to show how strong he was. Drako was always looking out for the younger kid, always trying to calm his everlasting temper. If Natsu ever went off somewhere with even a smidge of faith that he'd find Igneel, Drako would always come along.

One day though, no one was able to find the hyperactive fire mage. After getting so used to his boundless energy it was slightly unnerving. "Where is that fire-freak? Don't tell me he ran off, scared." A frustrated Gray growled.

"I don't know about that." Drako mumbled, "I'll go out and look for him."

"You need to let him deal with problems by himself." Erza interrupted him. "If he is in trouble, then you need to let him get out of it on his own."

Drako shook his head. "I don't know, he's been spacing out recently. It's probably better if I try to check on him." And with that, Drako headed out the guild to search for his friend.

 **(Line Break)**

It was starting to rain as Drako searched the streets of Magnolia. "I don't get it." Drako said under his breath. "Where could he have gone?"

Then Drako spotted a figure in the rain, it was sitting on the docks, with spiky hair that Drako would recognize anywhere. "Hey, Natsu!" Drako called as he ran ahead.

Drako reached the docks to see Natsu sitting on the edge with his legs hanging over. His hands were folded in his lap with a downcast look on his face. "I've been looking all over for you." Drako said, out of breath.

"So what?" Natsu mumbled.

"What do you mean? Everyone in the guild is worried about you." Drako said, confused.

"No, they're not, everyone there hates me." Natsu grumbled as the rain started to pour more heavily.

"They don't hate you-"

"Yes, they do! They're all a bunch of stingy jerks and all of them hate me and… and that's probably why Igneel left." Natsu ended his outburst in a sad frown.

Drako didn't know how to respond at first, after a while, he sat down beside the young boy. "Do you miss him?"

"Of course." Natsu sniffed. "I've been searching for him for forever now, and I don't have a single clue." Natsu sniffed more as he started to cry. "I don't even know what happened to him, I just woke up and he was gone."

Drako nodded as some similar memories resurfaced in his head. "I know what it's like." He said, somberly. Natsu turned to him in surprise and confusion. "I was also raised by my teacher, he wasn't a dragon but he was still pretty awesome." Drako gained a melancholy smile, "He taught me everything I know, cared for me and protected me in this huge world. But one day he told me he had to leave." Drako's expression turned sad and distant. "He didn't give me anything more than that, some… other things were said and then he just left didn't even say goodbye." Drako turned to Natsu, "I don't know where he is, I haven't heard from him in two years." He then turned his somber expression into a sad smile. "But I'm not giving up, I've made incredible friends in the guild and they're amazing." He put his arm over Natsu's shoulder. "We'll find him together."

Natsu wiped away his tears and gave a small grin. Next thing Drako knew, Natsu was hugging him. Drako saw only fit to hug back.

 **(Line Break)**

Drako and Natsu were sparring in the middle of the woods as some daily training. Despite the age difference, Natsu was winning the fight. His speed allowing quick blows while Drako couldn't land a hit. "Come on, stop taking it easy on me!" Natsu shouted, slightly offended.

"Alright," Drako said, not willing to admit he was just too slow. _Guess I should bring it to the nest level._ Drako thought. He jumped back in order to gain some distance, and thrust his palm out. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled confidently, as a sphere of blue energy shot out of his hand.

Natsu braced himself for impact, a good 30 seconds passed until he realized that he hadn't been hit yet. Natsu opened his eyes and lowered his arms to see that the sphere was traveling roughly one mile an hour.

Natsu burst into laughter as Drako rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Big bang attack? That has to be the most inaccurate name I ever heard!" Natsu said, wiping a tear from his eye. He confidently strode up to the still traveling attack and eyed it. "What's something so weak even supposed to do to me?" Natsu nonchalantly poked the sphere and-

 _BOOM_

Drako winced as a tiny explosion occurred and sent Natsu flying. Natsu continued to sail through the air until he crashed into a tree, the shockwave carrying through the forest.

"That… didn't… hurt… at all." Natsu moaned, clearly lying. Drako was about to go help his friend when a large rock fell from the tree and on Natsu's head. Drako once again winced as Natsu rubbed his sore head, chalk that up to his list of concussions. "What was that?" Natsu looking at the source of his pain. No, not Drako, the other one.

The two boys looked at the rock that had fallen, only to see it wasn't a rock. Believe it or not, it was an egg. It was nearly as big as Natsu himself, with strange blue markings on its shell.

"An egg? Where'd this come from?" Natsu asked, looking at the strange specimen.

Drako put a hand to his chin, in thought. "I think eggs are usually laid by birds or reptiles of some kind. And since it managed to withstand hitting your hard head I guess we can assume the latter."

Natsu's eyes seemed to light up. "Hey, maybe we should take it back to the guild. I'm sure gramps has some sort of spell to make this thing hatch faster." Natsu then grabbed the egg and hefted it over his head. He then began the trek back to the guildhall with Drako following.

 **(Line Break)**

"Hey, everyone! Check out what me and Drako found!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the guild, holding the egg above his head proudly.

"Where in blazes did you two find that?" Makarov asked from atop the bar.

"We found it in the East forest." Drako said walking up.

"The East Forest?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you're not totally useless after all." Gray snarked from a nearby table. "Are you two gonna save us some?"

"Gray, your clothes." Said an exasperated Cana as Gray freaked out after his clothes, once again, disappeared.

"I'm not gonna cook it, you idiot!" Natsu growled. "It's a dragon egg! And I'm gonna hatch it!"

Cana was skeptical. "A dragon egg? Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure." Natsu quickly answered. "See the markings on the shell? They look just like dragon claws!"

"I don't know, seems like a bit of a stretch." Gray said, inspecting the egg.

"Whatever." Natsu brushed him off before turning to the guild master. "So, how 'bout it, Gramps? Think you can use a spell and hatch this thing?'

Makarov's expression grew serious. "Don't be a fool." He answered tersely, taking the kids off guard. "To use such a spell would be disregarding the miracle of life. Life can only be brought into this world by love, and love alone. No spell can transcend that."

Natsu gained a thoughtful expression. "Uh… I don't get it."

Drako summarized it for him. "Basically we can't use magic as a shortcut, if you want it to hatch, you'll have to do it yourself."

"And to do that you'll need to work hard." Said a certain red-haired warrior as she walked up. "Since you spend most of the time destroying things, it would be nice for you to do something productive."

"Erk- Erza." Natsu said in recognition.

"I-I didn't hear you come in." Stuttered Gray.

Then, like a metal guitar shredding silence, a demonic presence reared its ugly head. This demon incarnated was a 13 year-old girl with white hair in a ponytail with bangs. She wore a dark purple tank-top. She had blue short shorts with a white bel. She had boots that reached up to her thighs. "I've been looking for you, Erza!" She said in a nasty tone. "It's time to finish what we started."

Erza turned to look at this new presence and glared. "Mirajane, we never did finish our fight, did we?" She said as both girls started to emit a dangerous aura.

"Oh-no, not again." Groaned Drako.

"I'LL BURY YOU ALIVE!" Yelled the Mirajane girl as she launched herself at Erza.

"I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" screamed Erza as she pounced with equal ferocity.

Pretty soon, the guildhall was a war zone as the two pubescent girls tore it apart in complete fury while shouting insults at one another, keeping them PG rated since there was still children present.  
Drako sighed as the two teenage girls clashed. He swore to god, those two fight even more than Gray and Natsu!

"Oh sure, it's bad when WE fight, but she can do whatever she wants." Gray grumbled, pointing out Erza's hypocrisy.

Drako couldn't help but agree with him. It was only a while ago that Mirajane, nicknamed 'Mira', Strauss and her two younger siblings joined the guild. Ever since then she and Erza had gone for the world record of most fights, having a rivalry that was more violent than Gray and Natsu.

Drako sighed and braced himself. "Pray for me." He said to his friends as he marched onwards. Continuing the parallels with the Ice and Fire rivalry, Drako had taken up the role as Erza, ironically. If they ever got in a fight, Drako would have to break them up. Everyone else was too scared.

"That's enough!" Drako jumped between the two as they were preparing to charge again. The girls stopped but did not their fighting stances. As for Drako, he was in a crouched position with both arms outstretched and palms open. He actually looked like he was trying to placate a pair of ferocious velociraptors which, depending on who you ask, he was. "Okay, let's all calm down now. There's no reason to fight. Let's all just take a deep breath and hug it out." He said like an anger management counselor, holding his arms out, offering said hug.

Erza seemed hesitant at first, but she relented as she walked towards her friend, allowing him to wrap his right arm and envelope her in a hug. Drako turned to Mira, expectantly. Mira snorted. "Fine, but only because you give great hugs for a weakling." She walked over as well, Drako using his right arm to bring her into the hug.

From the sidelines, Wakaba sighed. "I swear, no matter what spell he has, the most magical thing about that boy is his hugs."

"I'm pretty sure he's hugged everyone in the guild by now." Macao added. "And I gotta admit, they're something else."

From within Drako's embrace, Mira and Erza still glared at one another. "Just you wait, you armored shrew." Mira growled, "Next time, you're boyfriend won't be here to save you."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, you foul witch." Erza shot back.

Back with the whole egg debacle, Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Man, one of these days I'm gonna beat both Erza AND Mira." He vowed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mischievous giggle. "Keep up the tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you." A young girl said as she walked up to Natsu. She was about a year younger than Natsu with short white hair and Sky-blue eyes. She had a small pink dress with red slip-ons.

Natsu groaned. "Gimme a break, Lisanna. What do you want?" Lisanna Strauss was the youngest of the Strauss siblings, she was a very sweet girl but had a mischievous side.

Lisanna pouted at Natsu's rude tone. "How mean! I just wanted to help you hatch the egg."

Natsu turned to Lisanna in wonder. "Really, you can do that?"

Lisanna shrugged her shoulders. "I think so, I think all we need to do is warm it up."

"Really?" Natsu said, with a grin. "Then it sounds like I'm the right man for the job." Before anyone could stop him, he started to breath fire on the egg, causing most present to panic.

Thankfully, Gray was able to snatch the egg from Natsu's reach before it was too late.

"Not like that, you idiot!" Lisanna chided Natsu. "We're trying to hatch the egg, not poach it!"

"I don't know." Drako said, walking back to the scene. "If it was a dragon egg, wouldn't it be resistant to fire?"

"Maybe," Lisanna conceded. "But I have a much safer idea how to warm it up." A white magic circle appeared over her head, signifying the activation of her magic. "TAKE-OVER: ANIMAL SOUL!" She cried out in a happy tone. The magic circle began to transform her, giving her a new shape. She was now a large, green, and purple swan.

"Birds are experts when it comes to hatching eggs." She told the boys as she laid herself on top of the egg.

"Man, this is so exciting! I can't wait for it to hatch!" Natsu said, giddily.

"Remember, Natsu, I helped you find the egg, so make sure to let me know when you think it's gonna hatch." Drako reminded the boy.

"Of course! You'll be the first to know!" Natsu said, not taking his eyes off the egg.

 **(Line Break)**

For the next few weeks, Natsu and Lisanna looked after the egg. They even built a little house in a field to keep the egg someplace safe. It was, quite frankly, adorable. Mira was not leased with the thought of her little sister being friends with someone from 'Team Erza'. Drako was, thankfully, able to calm her down before she did anything rash. In all honesty, he didn't even know there was teams in the guild now. All was fine until one morning…

"Alright! Who took it?! Who took the egg?!" Natsu snarled as he charged into the guildhall.

"Wait, what? The egg's missing?!" Drako asked in worry and slight panic.

Natsu ignored him in favor of grilling his fellow guildmates. "Where is it, Gray?!" He snarled to the half-naked boy.

"Give me a break, I didn't take your stupid egg." Gray said, not even phased.

"It's not stupid! You wanna fight?!" Natsu said with fists clenched.

"Natsu, focus!" Said an equally worried Lisanna.

"Right! Where'd you hide it, Laxus?!" Natsu yelled, switching his attention to a teenage boy, standing in the corner. The boy was 16 years old. He had yellow spiky hair that stood up like it was on static. On his sharp face had a lightning bolt shaped scar running down his right gray eye. His attire was simple. A yellow t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. A purple pair of jeans and a pair of headphones. This was Laxus Dreyar, one of the most powerful mages in the guild and grandson of Makarov.

"Please, why would I ever take anything that belongs to YOU?" Laxus said, snidely.

"No one here knows where your pathetic egg is, lizard boy." A cocky Mirajane said, "Knowing you, you probably ATE it didn't you?"

"I DID NOT!" Natsu yelled, his hazel-brown eyes watery.

"Aww… What's the matter? Gonna cry?" Mira jabbed, harshly.

"NO I'M NOT!" Natsu shouted, turning away.

Drako then walked on the scene, getting between Natsu and Mira. "That's enough, Mira." He said in a firm tone. "Natsu's stressed enough without you bullying him to make you feel better about yourself."

Mira didn't know how to respond, she just spluttered indigintley as she tried to form a sentence.

"Wow," Lisanna said in awe, "Drako's the first person to render Mirajane speechless."

"I concur with Drako." Erza said, walking onto the scene. "You need to stop antagonizing Natsu, and give the egg back."

Mira looked offended as she found her voice. "So you just assume it was me who took it?"

"That's because these things are usually your fault." Erza said with a glare.

The two seemed ready to throw down until Drako walked between them. "I swear to god, if you two make this about your stupid, senseless rivalry, I will not hug either of you for a MONTH." He said, his tone gravely seriously. The two gasped and backed up at the horrible thought.

"That's better." Drako said, lowering his arms. "Now, Natsu and Lisanna worked really hard to care for that egg. Who do you think could have taken it?"

Cana then walked up to the group. "Well, I heard Elfman was wishing that he had an egg, himself."

"What! He ate it?" Natsu yelled.

"He would never!" Countered Lisanna, not believing her brother would do something so cruel.

"Why do you always assume they ate it? It's too big to be eaten by one person and didn't you say there was kicking? Come to think of it, what to you think is inside an egg when it's not a yolk, yet it's not a fully developed being." Drako said, starting to trail completely off topic and into his own little world.

Just then, another person walked in the conversation. "Natsu. Lisanna. I'm sorry." Said a meek voice. Everyone turned their heads to see… the egg! It appeared to have been carried by someone, the someone lowered the egg and revealed themselves to be….

"Elfman!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"So you did take it!" Natsu accused.

Indeed, holding the egg was the middle child of the Strauss siblings. Elfman had much darker skin than his pale sisters, but still shared the same white hair. He was dressed in a small blue suit with a red bow-tie. He was, for lack of a better term, 'adorkable'. He had a sheepish grin as he looked at his younger sister and her friend. "I didn't technically steal it, it gets cold at night, and I saw you guys sleeping in that house you made. You were tossing and turning around so I was afraid you wouldn't be able to keep it warm."

Natsu and Lisanna suddenly gasped in realization. "Does that mean you…?"

Elfman nodded, "I may be no good with magic like my sisters, but I was able to keep the egg warm with my body heat."

"Wow! Thanks, Elfman, you're a real man!" Natsu said, as he graciously took the egg back. But then, the egg started to shake, then rattle, then the shell cracked. All the guild members of the next generation gasped in realization. All across the guild members perked their heads in interest, even Laxus turned his head to see what all the commotion was about.

The egg gained more cracks until it burst open. A shining blue light flew up to the rafters of the guild. The light remained their for a few moments, then it burst apart to reveal…

"A FREAKING CAT?!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed in shock.

Drako stared at the creature in confusion. "The egg… hatched a cat…"

It was indeed a cat with blue fur, on his back was a pair of tiny angelic wings. It lazily fluttered in the air as the guildhall looked at it in awe and wonder. It eventually came to a stop once it landed on Natsu's head. It remained still until it sprung up with life and let out a cheerful "Aye!"

"SOO CUUUTTE!" Lisanna cooed at the sheer adorableness of the creature, the guild roaring in agreement.

"But… it's a cat… that's blue… and can fly… and talk… and it came from an egg." Drako mumbled off in incoherent sentences. He then fell on his knees and screamed to the heavens "WHAT EVEN IS LOGIC ANYMORE!"

"Hey, Drako!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to his older friend. "You wanna be godfather?"

Drako raised an eyebrow at Natsu from his position on the floor. "Godfather?"

Natsu rubbed his head in embarresment as he blushed. "Well… Lisanna came up with some sort of game that she was the mommy and I was the daddy and the egg was our child, so you'd be the godfather, right?"

Drako stood back up with a smile on his face as he rubbed Natsu's hair affectionately. "I would be honored." he said, truthfully.

Natsu grinned in excitement. "Awesome! You wanna hold him?" He said, holding out the now sleeping kitten to Drako.

"Sure." Drako relented, as he gingerly took the kitten in both arms. "You know, I'm more of a dog person, but he really is cute." Drako admitted with a smile on his face. "What's his name?"

"Uhh…" Natsu scratched his head. "I don't know."

"I've got an idea!" Lisanna called as she joined the two. "Everyone was so worked up a minute ago, but then he was born and made everyone happy. He's like a bluebird of happiness!"

"Happiness, huh?" Natsu said, taking the cat back into his arms. "Then let's call him Happy!" He said with a smile.

The little cat twitched, seeming to like the name. "Aye!"

"Happy the dragon!" Natsu shouted as he paraded around the guild, holding the newly dubbed 'Happy' up high.

Drako smiled to himself. Things were great, and he had a feeling things were gonna get better.

 **(Line Break)**

 **And so, Drako has a surrogate little brother and Happy is born. And now we can finally get on with the good stuff! That's right, this chapter was mostly to get all the flashback stuff over and done with and on to the main storyline. Next chapter will have a more detail on what Drako looks like and a new wardrobe! (In the AN anyways). Thanks for sticking with the fic thus far guys. And to be clear, this will NOT be a harem. Drako just really likes hugging people. Now I feel as if something is missing from this fic that separates it from the charm of others on this sight. That's why I want you to review, so I can improve. See you all, next time!**


	6. The Salamander Right?

**What's up. I know I literally begged for reviews but I'm gonna need a little more context than "lame start". I need to know why it's lame, specifically. And as for that request review, that's an interesting idea, I'm just not a Vados or Arceus fan. I don't think I'll be able to give the fic you're looking for. And I'll be planning on adding in more super moves. Now that that's taken care of let's get on with the fic-**

 **Drako: Yeah, let's do it.!**

 **GOA44D: Gah! (falls out of chair.) Who the heck are you?**

 **Drako: I'm the the character you created in Xenoverse 2, remember? Drako Saber?**

 **GOA44D: (Looks at Drako to see he was right. He was the custom character he created. He was ¾ for standard saiyan height and had ⅔ for standard muscle mass. His hair was type 12. And his eyes were type 2 with type 17 pupils as he spoke with a type 7 voice. His nose was type 6 and his jaw was type 9. His torso was dressed in the Ultimate Turtle Hermit Gi, the main cloth being red, the center, with the gold buckles, was black, blue sleeves, and an orange sash wrapped around his waist. On his arms were blue gauntlets for the 4-star Dragon Ball Gi with black accents. His choice of bottom wear were blue capsule corp baseball pants with black lines running down the sides. His footwear was the black pilot boots with red accents. Quite the mishmash of random clothes but GOA44D liked it.) Well I'll be darned. Why and how are you here?**

 **Drako: The best fanfiction authors have the characters of their stories interact with the author in the AN. Also, is that seriously ow you're gonna describe grown up me?**

 **Gamer44D (decided it's easier to abbreviate to that): No, I'm gonna describe you in a different and more creative way, that was just to give the readers a simpler, more accurate version so they can picture you better.**

 **Drako: Alright, that's fair.**

 **Gamer44D: Alright, now we can get serious.**

 **If I owned anything, I'd buy myself a chocolate fountain.**

 **Drako: What about me?**

 **Gamer44D: I don't think you count, since I used Xenoverse to make you.**

 **Drako: Aww… :(**

 **(Line Break)**

Drako stretched the tiredness of his bones, from within his seat. He had grown up a lot in the last 4 years. Despite only occasionally lifting weights, he had suddenly grown some of the most defined muscles in the whole guild. Add that with his staggering new height of 6' 2'', and he had become quite the giant. Drako wasn't exactly complaining but he was still confused. Makarov suspected that he got it from genes, like his parents were olympic body-builders or something. You'd think that someone so huge would be labeled as the guild brute, no? But here's the punchline, he was actually labeled the pacifist. Whenever the guild would engage in their routinely brawl, Drako would stick to the sidelines. He also, somehow, never drinked and always offered a helping hand. Giving him the nickname 'Boy Scout'. I swear, he's not a Gary Stu.

That of course, he wasn't god's gift to humankind. He was… slow. Not in the way he was dumb, it just took longer for him to process everything. And despite being well versed in martial arts, his attacks still came off as predictable against the more skilled members of the guild. Then there were his panic attacks. Escalated quickly, I know. No matter how skilled or strong he was freely, put too much pressure on him and he'll snap like a twig. Which is why, to this day, he still hasn't achieved S-class.

Drako was currently lounging around the guild, waiting for something to do. Erza was off on a week long assignment, so he was all alone. "HEY, DRAKO!" Well, not totally alone.

A much older Natsu Dragneel bounded up to him. Natsu also gained new muscles, though not as huge as Drako's. They were more noticeable however, since Drako had chosen a rather baggy red martial arts gi and blue undershirt to conceal his torso, Natsu had only gone with a simple black vest with gold accents, only, and it wasn't even zipped up, showing off his abbs to the world. Natsu had also chosen to were some white harem pants, that stopped at his knees, with black sandals. The only thing he retained from his childhood look was his scaley scarf. Walking along with Natsu, on two legs, was none other than Happy the cat. The only difference with him was that he was slightly bigger and had a green knapsack.

Natsu ran up to his friend like an excited puppy. "Guess what?" He shouted in Drako's face. "We heard that 'the salamander' was showing up in Hargeon today!"

Drako only looked at Natsu, confused. "I thought YOU were the salamander. Isn't that what everyone outside the guild calls you?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, as if Drako said something truly stupid. "Well, DUH. But I'm not showing up in Hargeon. Don't you see? Salamander means 'fire dragon' and if I'm not the salamander it's talking about, then it's got to be Igneel!" He finished, proudly.

"Aye, sir!" Happy called out in agreement.

Drako stared at the two while scratching his head. "So, let me get this straight. Your giant, fire-breathing, dragon father went missing for six years. Some guy called 'Salamander' showed up in the port town of Hargeon. And since this his name is Salamander, he must be your dragon dad." Drako listed off, Natsu and Happy nodding for each one.

Drako leaned forward, clasping both hands together, as if praying. "Okay, a few questions." He told his two friends. "Why would a dragon show up in the middle of town?" Natsu and Happy exchanged looks with each other, before turning back and shrugging their shoulders. "Okay, next question. Why would a dragon, after six years of hiding, decide to just pop up in a port town?" Natsu and Happy once again didn't know the answer, so they just shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, last question. How on earthland did you two jump to the conclusion that it was Igneel, just based on the fact that the guy's name is Salamander?

Weirdly enough, they had an answer for this one. "Easy, the only Salamander I could possibly know of, is Igneel." Natsu stated, proudly.

"And yourself." Drako deadpanned.

"Details." Natsu waved him off.

"I'm also just gonna throw that out there as well, the whole world is full of things you don't know." Drako leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, Natsu, but this just sounds like a wild goose chase."

"What? Come on!" Natsu said, disappointed. "This is the best lead we got in months! There's still a chance, and you promised to help me find him."

"Sorry, Natsu, my foot is down on this one. I'm not going to Hargeon to chase after some obscure rumor." Drako aid, with his arms crossed.

 **(Line Break)**

 _Curse my natural doormatedness_ Drako thought, on the train to Hargeon. He really should have seen this coming, he always relented after little fight, unless he was in one his moods but the less said about that, the better.

"Urk… I'm going… to die…" moaned a green Natsu from across him.

"You're the one who wanted to go to Hargeon," Drako said as his friend struggled to keep his breakfast in. "The fastest way there, is by train."

"Natsu sure has a weak stomach." Happy cheered from beside Drako.

"We've known that for years, Happy. And why do you say stuff like that in such an upbeat tone?" Drako raised an eyebrow at the feline.

"Hm, what? I was thinking about fish." Happy said, distracted.

Drako shook his head. This was gonna be a long train ride.

Eventually, they reached the town of Hargeon. And after the whole debacle of stopping the train when Natsu failed to get off in time, the odd trio set off into town.  
"Man, it's hot! Why do we have to wear these stupid things again?" A still recovering Natsu asked, pulling on the red long-sleeved sweatshirt.

"Because the last time Fairy Tail was here, the port town of Hargeon no longer had a port." Drako said, sporting a long white cloak with a hood covering his face. "It's best we keep a low profile so we aren't run out of town, again."

The three continued their trek through town. Their stomachs rumbled as they regretted leaving most of their money in Magnolia. Eventually they came across a mob of young girls all squealing like little piglets. They seemed to be crowding around something while they screamed 'salamander'.

Hearing the screams, Natsu's and Happy's faces lit up. "It looks like today is our lucky day." Smirked Natsu as he and his little buddy ran up ahead.

"Wait, if it was Igneel, wouldn't his sheer size tower over anything else?" Drako questioned their logic but it was too late.

"Igneel!" Natsu called out in excitement a he shoved some girls out of the way. But what greeted him was definitely not Igneel. It was a middle-aged man with purple hair. He had a cocky smirk and a lengthy frame. He had a buttoned up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a red pair of jeans. Around his neck was a purple cape of sorts with gold accents. Above his right eyebrow was an 'x' tattoo, and upon his fingers were several different rings. Natsu lost his excited look as he stared at the 'Salamander'. "Who the heck are you?"

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as all the surrounding girls started to shriek in rage. They then started to pummel Natsu for dare insulting their beloved idol.

"Now now, girls." The smug looking man said in an equally smug voice. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." The girl mob quickly backed off with hearts in their eyes, leaving Natsu to dust himself off. "So sorry about that, Here's an autograph, tell all your friends." The Salamander said, handing Natsu a piece of paper that he wrote his name on.

Natsu took one look at the piece of paper before deadpanning "No thanks." Now THAT seemed to really feed the girls' rage, as they ferociously beat down upon the Dragon slayer. Pretty soon, Natsu was left moaning in an alleyway, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Huh, that happened." The salamander blinked. "But anyway, I have an announcement for all you lovely girls." He announced, the girls flocking to him like moths to a flame. "I am throwing a party on my private boat and you are all invited!" He called out, causing all the girls to swoon. "Now, I must take my leave. RED CARPET!" He snapped his fingers and purple flame erupted from his feet. He allowed the flames to carry him away as his screaming fangirls chased after him.

"Well, that was a thing." Drako said as he walked up to his friend. "You okay, man?"

"I think he's dead." Happy said, poking his big buddy.

"Ugh, man." Natsu said as he sat up and rubbed his sore head. "Who was that guy?"  
"A real creep." a feminine voice stated. The three turned around to see a girl around Natsu's age. She had silky blond hair and pretty face that went well with her bright brown eyes. She had quite the curvaceous figure that was hugged by some sort of white vest with a light blue cross design. Around her waist was a brown belt that held up her blue skirt. Attached to one side of the belt was what appears to be a whip, and on the other side was a ring that had several strangely shaped gold and silver keys. She also had a pair of boots on as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Uh, who are you?" Natsu asked.

The new girl gestured to herself "My name is Lucy, can I buy you guys lunch?"

While Natsu and Happy were elated at the chance for free food, Drako wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl, she actually looked quite nice. It was that exact reason for his uncertainty. If she paid for the lunch of both him and Natsu, she'd be broke for the next month or so. "Er… You guys go on ahead. I'll get my own lunch." Drako said, backing away.

Natsu and Happy looked at him with confused expressions. "You sure, man? I mean… Free food!" Natsu said, his mouth watering.

Drako brushed him off. "I'm sure, I'll meet up with you guys later. See ya." Drako waved as he walked off into town. _Well…_ Drako thought, _what to do now._

 **(Line Break)**

Lucy liked to think of herself as a very kind and accepting girl. When others found something as odd, she would find it fascinating. When others were saw something as scary, she'd she it as a chance for adventure. But she was in no way prepared to comprehend the sheer amount of food that was being consumed before her.

Lucy sweatdropped as the pink-haired boy wolfed down food while his blue cat companion munched on fish, Natsu and Happy, she believed. _Well, there goes the money I saved from bargaining with that shop merchant._ She thought in dismay. "You two sure eat a lot."

The boy slurped up his noodles in one go. "Nah, we don't nearly eat as much as Drako, that guy's inhumane! I can't tell you the amount of times I lost an eating competition with him. One day, I'll out eat him, though." He stated confidently.

Lucy sweated as she nervously asked "Drako wouldn't happen to be that older boy you were with earlier, right?"

"Aye, that was him!" The blue cat chirped.

At the confirmation Lucy had a near panic attack. _If he eats more than these two, I'd be more broke than… something with negative money!_ She mentally screamed, now thanking her lucky stars that the big one declined her offer.

"So, not that I mind." her fellow human said. "But why the generosity?"

Lucy decided to compose herself as she gave her answer. "You see, that salamander guy, was using an attraction charm." She explained. "I saw the markings for it on one of his rings. He was using an illegal brand of magic to make all those girls worship him." She said in disgusted tone. "I was almost put under his spell too, until you knocked me out of the way. You managed to knock enough sense into me that I was able to notice that little charm on his ring, that kind of magic doesn't work if people are aware of it. So I thought I'd pay you back by treating you to lunch." She finished with a smile.

"Huh," Natsu said, "Neat." he returned to his food.

Lucy took that moment to share some of her own information. "I know it may not seem like it, but I'm a wizard myself." She said, giddily pointing to herself. She then started to scratch her cheek in thought. "I haven't joined a guild yet, though. You know, organizations where wizards gather to share information and work. I can't be considered a full-fledged wizard till I join a guild." The young blond began to get excited as she fantasized about all the guilds in the world. "There are hundreds of guilds all over the world, but the one I want to join is full of the most amazing wizards of all!" She almost let out a girlish squeal until she saw the looks the two were giving her and composed herself. "*ahem* Sorry about that, I was rambling. But I'm definitely going to join that guild. I bet I'll find lots of good paying jobs, and it'll be lots of fun!"

Natsu swallowed his food before letting out a small smile. "That so?"

"She sure does talk a lot." Mumbled Happy as he nibbled on his fish.

Lucy then gained a thoughtful look as realization struck her. "Hey, weren't you two looking for someone? That you thought was the Salamander?"  
Natsu and Happy gained disappointed expressions when she brought it up. "Aye, when we heard about a Salamander in Hargeon we thought it might be Natsu's friend, Igneel." Happy said.

"But it turned out to be another dead end." Natsu rumbled as he crossed his arms. "That guy didn't even look like a dragon. I bet he doesn't even know how to breathe fire."

Lucy was now confused by Natsu's remark. "Wait, back up. Your friend, Igneel, looks like a dragon?"

Natsu took a break from his food to look at Lucy. "No, Igneel doesn't just look like a dragon, he IS a dragon."

"WHAT?" Lucy was shocked. In this world of wizards and knights, dragons were rare even then. But that wasn't what shocked Lucy the most. "WHY WOULD A GIANT DRAGON APPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?" She screamed, questioning their line of thinking.

Natsu and Happy lifted their fingers (and paws) looking as if to counter argument, but nothing came out. "Guess we should have expected this." Happy said, returning to his fish. "Drako said the exact same thing before we left. But you just HAD to go chasing after rumors, ya big dummy." he sad to Natsu.

Natsu glared at the cheeky cat on the table. "You believed them too, so don't go blaming this on me." He growled.

Lucy almost giggled at antics of the two before she decided to strike up more conversation. "So that Drako guy you were with, what's his deal?"

Natsu, surprisingly, gained a more thoughtful expression. "He's been my best friend for years. Whenever we got a lead on Igneel, he'd always be right behind us." Natsu gained a reflective smile as he thought back. "He may be a little lame at times, but he's real loyal and his hugs are the best."

Lucy smiled at Natsu's fond tone. "The way you talk about him, one would think he's your big brother."

Natsu shrugged as he continued his meal. "Yeah, I guess you can think of it like that."

Lucy got up as she smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Natsu. I hope you find your dragon friend." Lucy left money to pay for the meal, and turned around to walk out the door. She was almost out the door when she realized all the strange looks pointed in her direction. Lucy stated to dread what she'd find if she turned around.

"Thank you for this!" Natsu and Happy were on their knees, bowing their heads as if praying to a goddess. "Thank you, for paying for our meal." Natsu said with tears of joy.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Stop that! You're making a scene," Lucy said, her cheeks starting to burn up.

Natsu seemed to ignore her as he got up to scratch his head in thought. "Man, there's gotta be some way I can repay you. Aha!" He called out as he took out the autograph he got from the Salamander. "Here ya go." He said with a bright smile.

Lucy looked at him with a clearly irritated look. "First off, ew, I don't want that creeps autograph. And I already told you, I'm bought you lunch because you knocked me out of that stupid attraction spell." she said with gritted teeth. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with any more weirdos.

"But we weren't trying to help her." Natsu said, rubbing his head as he turned to confer with Happy.

"Aye, I still feel indebted." Happy concurred.

An idea then struck Natsu's head like a bolt of lightning. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we-" but when he turned around, the girl was gone.

 **(Line Break)**

Lucy was now sitting on a park bench, reading the magazine _Sorcerer Weekly._ "Man, those Fairy Tail wizards are crazy." she commented to herself, looking at a particular article about the guild. "I mean, destroying half a forest to catch a dark guild? Talk about overboard!" she smiled to herself as she looked at pictures of the more famous members.

"Wow, Mirajane is so pretty. I'd love to meet her." She said, looking at pictures of the guilds poster girl. She turned the page to see a picture of a mysterious figure. They were large and buff but it was so dark she couldn't make out any other features except his icy-green eyes and, seemingly glowing, blond hair. "I wouldn't be so keen on meeting this guy though, he looks pretty scary." She thought, with a small shudder.

"The Fairy Tail Super Saiyan?" She read the title of the article. _What the heck is a saiyan?_ She pondered as she continued to read the article. Apparently, this guy was a recluse. He rarely showed himself in public but when he did, no dark guild was safe. _Man, Fairy Tail has quite a few colorful characters,_ Lucy thought.

"Man, I wish I knew how to join." She sighed to herself. "Fairy Tail is just the coolest!" She said, with a slight squeal. She didn't care how much she sounded like a stereotype. Ever since she was on her own, she was looking for a place of absolute freedom, and Fairy Tail sounded like just the right place.

"Did I hear Fairy Tail?" a suave voice said.

Then, very creepily, the 'Salamander' popped out of the bushes.

"GAH! Salamander!" Lucy said, nearly falling out of her seat in surprise.

"I've been looking for you." Salamander said, adding even more points to the creepy meter. "I'd like to personally invite you to the party on my boat, tonight." He said, flashing what he believed to be a charming grin.

Lucy quickly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Salamander. "Nice try, but now that I know about your little charm spell it won't work on me!" She said, proudly.

Salamander didn't lose his cool though, "Figures, I knew from the moment I saw you, you were a wizard, and a clever one at that." He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. Just come to my party."

Lucy quickly turned away in a disgusted huff. "No way! I'd never go to the party of a creep like you!"

The Salamander looked pained, as if her words stabbed him. "Why would you call me a creep?"

Lucy looked at him with an accusing look. "Your charm spell. Using magic to make yourself more popular and boost your ego."

The Salamander regained his conversational footing. "Don't be so harsh, my dear. Tis just a formality. Can you blame me for wanting to feel like a celebrity at my own party?"

Lucy didn't give the man a reply as she just sighed in exasperation. "Just goes to show that even the most famous wizards can be the biggest morons."

The Salamander wasn't giving up though. Time to pull out the trump card. "Didn't you say you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild?" Now THAT got Lucy's attention. "Don't tell me that you're so interested in the guild yet you don't even know one of its most famous members. The 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail." He said, smugly. "If you came to my party, I could put in a good word for you."

Lucy's heart nearly stopped in her chest. She was just offered a golden passport to her dream guild. "I'd love to got to your party!" She said, with a fake smile.

The Salamander smirked to himself. _That was easier than I thought._

"So you can really get me into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, her eyes sparkling.

Salamander gave another smug smile. "But of course. Just don't tell anyone about the charm spell.

"I won't say a word." Lucy said, still in a daze.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the party." Salamander said, as he snapped his fingers. Another haze of purple fire rose from beneath his feet and carried him away. Leaving a daydreaming Lucy standing in the park.

Lucy stood there for a moment with a smile on her face before she snapped out of her trance. _Ugh, what an idiot!_ She scolded herself with a slap on the head. _Even without magic, he STILL charmed me! But still…_ A giddy smile appeared on her face as she whooped for joy. "YES! I can finally join Fairy Tail! I just have to be nice to that sleazebag until then."

 **(Line Break)**

We now cut to a certain blue-haired saiyan. What was he doing all this time? Who knows and who cares? Drako was leaning on the railing of a bridge looking out into the sea. Drako always loved places like this. Drako was not one for nature. He limits his time in the woods as much as possible. He never knew why, he just always preferred cities. But it would be a cold day in hell before he didn't love the feel of an ocean breeze. It was just so refreshing, and it always put his mind at peace.

The sun had just gone down revealing a starry night sky. Drako tapped his fingers against his black and blue gauntlets. Where was Natsu? How long did it take to have lunch with one girl? Granted, this is Natsu we're talking about and he could devour an entire village, but still.

Drako's acute saiyan hearing picked up on a familiar groan. Soon enough, Natsu and Happy were trudging their feet up to Drako taking place beside him.

"How was lunch?" Asked Drako, turning to face Natsu.

Natsu picked his head up to give a grin. "Not as good as Mira's, but everything tastes better when it's free." But Natsu lost his grin as he slumped against the railing. "But man, I can't believe we came all this way on that death trap of a train and didn't find anything!"

Drako shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I tried to warn you. But no use crying over spilled milk." Drako then knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, what happened to that girl you were with? Lucy, right?"

Natsu nodded his head in confirmation. "Right. I don't know where she went. One minute, and she was gone, and I was gonna invite her to join the guild."

"Aye! She's a weird one alright." Happy chirped.

 _A talking cat thinks someone is weird. Either she's the craziest person to walk Earthland, or she's completely normal,_ Drako mused. "So she was a wizard? What kind?"

"She didn't say." Natsu shrugged.

Drako decided to direct his attention back to the open ocean. He could make out a buoyant craft, covered in fancy lights. "Think that's the boat party that Salamander guy was talking about?"

Natsu followed his friend's line of vision to the boat. At the mere sight of it, he started to turn green. "Ugh, just thinking about being on that thing is making me sick." He gurgled, trying to keep his lunch in.

Drako rubbed Natsu's back in comfort. "You know, just a thought, but maybe you'd be less prone to be sick if you didn't eat so much."

"No," Natsu moaned. "Free food is too good."

It was then that the trio heard gossip coming from a pair of girls. Using their special magic enhanced-ears and natural cat ears they heard "Oh, I wish I could have gone to the Salamander's party." A girl moaned.

"I know, right? He's got the most amazing fire magic ever! And I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Another girl charmed.

The friends tuned the conversation out as they looked at each other in equal suspicion.

"So, that guy's supposedly from Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu was starting to snarl.

Drako nodded as he saw what Natsu was getting at. "So, not only is this guy going by the exact same name as you. He's also telling everyone he's from Fairy Tail?" He turned to glare at the boat on the sea. "This is no coincidence. That guy's stealing your identity."

Natsu had steam coming off him now. "I'm not gonna let some poser tarnish Fairy Tail's name." He seethed. Natsu turned to his flying blue-friend "Come on, Happy, we're paying that 'Salamander' a visit."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped.

 **(Line Break)**

How an 18-pound cat could carry a 167-pound by, Drako would never know. They were flying out to the boat with Happy carrying Natsu and Drako flying on his own. When they got to the boat Natsu was ready to charge in but he was blocked by Drako's arm.

"Natsu, look." Drako whispered, pointing down to the main deck. Upon the deck were many young ladies all dressed and dolled up. But they were all unconscious and tied up as well, and big burly men seemed to be taking them down to the cargo hold.

"Seems it's not just a case of identity theft, seems we can also add kidnapping to the list." Drako muttered.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "I can't take it anymore!" He pointed at what looked to be the personal quarters. "Happy, launch me!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted. "Natsu bomb away!" Then, with size-defying might, he threw Natsu and the Dragon-slayer crashed right through the roof of the boat.

Natsu then stood up with a look of determination, then uneasiness, then sickness, then pure agony as he fell over.

"You two forgot about Natsu's motion sickness, didn't you?" Drako asked as he floated down the hole Natsu created.

"Aye," Happy mumbled.

"Happy, Is that you? Why are you flying?" a familiar voice cried out.

Drako turned his head to see Lucy in a red dress, her arms bound behind her back. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Lucy was confused before a look of realization dawned on her face. "Drako? Listen, this creep promised to help me get onto the Fairy Tail guild if I came to his stupid party. But it turns out he's less of a creep, and more of a psychopath!"

Drako turned his head to glare at the fake Salamander. He was standing there smugly, surrounded by mean looking thugs.

Drako started to crack his knuckles. "Alright, you've got some explaining to do. First off, why are you kidnapping so many girls?"

The imposter shook his finger and waved his hand in a 'tut-tut' fashion. "Oh, please. Is it not obvious?"

Drako raised an eyebrow while still glaring. "No, that's why I'm asking."

'Salamander' stared at Drako for a few moments, blinking. "Are you serious?"

Drako shook his head at the weird looks he was getting. "Never mind. Happy, get Lucy out of here."

"Aye!" called Happy as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist. He then flew back out the hole with a surprised yelp from Lucy.

"You know, now that you've discovered our little operation, we can't let you or your friends leave." The Salamander said, as his thugs got themselves ready to brawl.

Drako readied himself as he put up his fists. "You can try, but Natsu and I aren't your average fighters."

Natsu weakly moaned beside him.

The thugs all charged Drako. One on his right swung his fist at him, but Drako leaned his head to the side to dodge. He grabbed the thug's arm and performed a judo flip, slamming the thug on his back.

Another thug tried a jab, but Drako caught the fist in his hand. Drako twisted the thug's arm and slammed his fist into the thug's gut knocking the wind out of him.

The next two henchmen were smart and tried to attack at once rather than one at a time. The one on the right aimed a right hook to the face while the left one aimed a jab at Drako's gut. Drako then jumped and twisted his body sideways, both attacks missing. Drako landed back on the ground but acted quickly as he launched a spin kick that smacked both thugs in the face and sent them flying.

"That all you got?" Drako asked with a smirk.

The Salamander fake looked irked but not scared. "I'll admit that you're quite the fighter…" he said. "But I've got strength in numbers." To prove his point, at least ten more henchmen came into the room, some carrying weapons. "I wonder how long you can keep this up." He said with a smirk.

Drako looked at all the henchmen, then back down to the moaning Natsu. This could be a problem.

 **(Line Break)**

"Wait! Happy, where are we going? What about Drako and Natsu?" Cried Lucy as she and the cat flew away from the boat.

"They can take care of themselves, I can only carry one person." Happy said, flapping his wings. "Besides, we have a bigger problem."

Lucy looked up at the cat, in confusion. "What problem?"

As if for comedic timing, Happy's wings disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I've run out of magic"

The two were left screaming as they plummeted to the water below. After a large _splash_ they were soaked head to toe.

But do not worry, for this is a good thing. A very convenient but very good thing. For when Lucy crashed into the cold waters below, she spotted something very shiny and very familiar. _My gate keys!_ She thought in relief. When Salamander threw them overboard she'd thought they'd be gone for good. She quickly grabbed the silver gold keys and swam back to the surface.

Her head burst above water as she greedily sucked in air. She turned her attention to glare at the escaping boat.

"Here we go." she whispered to herself as she grabbed one of the golden keys. She was surrounded by water so the choice was obvious. "OPEN: GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!" She called out as she held the key in front of her.

The key started to glow brightly, a magic circle appeared before it. The magic circle burst to life, shining brightly as ever. When the light died down, in its place was a blue mermaid, with an urn in her hands.

"A fish!" Happy cried out, mouth watering.

"NO!" Lucy said, slapping the cat over the head.

Happy chose to ignore the slap for now, in favor of marveling at Lucy's summon. "That was amazing!"

Lucy looked satisfied with the cats reaction. "Well, that's what a celestial wizard like me can do." she said, proudly. "We're able to use magic gate keys to summon spirits from another world."

She then turned to the mermaid she just summoned. "Aquarius, I need you to use your power to push that ship back to port."

The water spirit only eyed Lucy in disdain. "Ugh."

Lucy was not very fond of that. "Hey, I need you to help, not this your usual attitude!"

That was not the right thing to say, not at all. "Let's get something straight, bratt." Aquarius said, in a dangerous tone as the waves seemed to get more intense. "Drop my key again, and I'll kill you."

Lucy gulped, forgetting how scary this spirit was. "Yes, mam!"

Then the urn in the spirits hands started to glow. Water was starting to burst out the container. Aquarius began to throw and rotate the urn in a violent movement. And just like that, massive waves were starting to form.

 **(Line Break)**

Things weren't looking too good on the ship. Drako was bobbing and weaving through the onslaught of nameless grunts. _I can't even focus enough energy to go super saiyan if these guys keep on attacking me!_ Drako thought as he backflipped out of the way of a tackle. He roundhouse kicked another one as he immediately turned around to deliver a right hook.

One guy made a slash at him with a sword for which he leaned out of the way. But that made him wide open for another to drive his fist into Drako's face. Drako fell flat on his back which gave the grunts enough time to dogpile him. Drako tried to get up but it was a little more difficult than he thought, seriously, how much do these guys weigh?!

The Salamander was enjoying the show when he suddenly lost his balance as the ship tipped over. It quickly tipped in the other direction, sending thugs sliding all over the floor as they tried to grab some sort of anchor. But then, the big one happened. All members on deck were sent spiraling into the air as they all gained a feel of weightlessness before abruptly crashing.

 **(Line Break)**

The town of Hargeon was no stranger to intense waves. But when a wave that was bigger than the town itself crashed into the shore, they were quite surprised.

"What were you thinking!?" Yelled Lucy on the beach, spitting out seawater. "Were you trying to drown me?!"

Aquarius looked around at all the destruction she caused. "Oh dear, it seems I accidentally swept up the ship as well." She said, innocently. Lucy just stared at her with mouth agape. "Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long trip," Aquarius said, turning away. But she turned back to flash a mocking smile. "With my boyfriend."

"No need to rub it in!" Lucy called out as the mermaid disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn, what the hell-" mumbled the fake Salamander as he stumbled up from the wreckage. He looked at the battered remains of his boat with frustration. Damn, that boat cost a lot of mone-. Salamander didn't have time to finish his thoughts as he noticed a figure standing on top of the wreckage. It was that pink-haired idiot from before, except now he didn't look so seasick.

"So _you're_ a Fairy Tail Wizard, huh?" Natsu asked, accusingly.

Salamander didn't like that tone of disrespect. "What's it to you? Get him, men!" He called out to his cohorts, who charged the young man.

"Natsu, watch out!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry about him." Happy said, popping in beside Lucy. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but Natsu and Drako are wizards too."

"Huh?" Lucy said, in astonishment.

Natsu tore off his red sweater as he backhanded a guy flying. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared "and never seen you before in my life!"

"Wha-" The now revealed imposter gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lucy cried, flabbergasted. "Natsu's a Fairy Tail Wizard?"

One of the thugs noticed the red mark on Natsu's right shoulder. "Th-that emblem!" he stuttered in fear before turning to his boss. "He's the real deal, Bora!"

The now revealed 'Bora' looked panicked. "You idiot! Don't use my real name!"

Natsu slowly marched down the wreck glaring all the way. "I don't care if you're a criminal or some punk looking for attention." He snarled "I won't let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name!"

"Men, attack all at once! It worked for the other one!" Bora yelled out.

The men started to charge but were stopped by a blur that burst from the wreckage. "MACH PUNCH!" A voice yelled out. A dozen lighting quick sticks lashed out, knocking all advancing henchmen unconscious. "My name is Drako!" Drako yelled as he ripped his cloak off.

"Come on, another?" Bora yelled, noticing the mark on Drako's left eye. Bora had enough of this. "PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" He yelled out summoning a spiraling purple column of flame and launching it right at the two wizards.

The wave of fire didn't seem the phase the two, however. "Natsu, do your thing." Drako said, confidently. Natsu gave a manic grin as he stepped forward.

The wave of fire hit, causing a massive explosion. Bora looked at the destruction in satisfaction. "The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." He turned around walk away when he heard a voice.

"Man, these are the worst flames I ever tasted!" Bora slowly turned around. "Are you sure you're even a fire-wizard." The flames were starting to disperse and at the center of it was Natsu… eating the fire. Bora nearly let out a shriek of fright.

Natsu finished off the flames as he swallowed. "Thanks for the meal, anyway." He said a feral grin. He slammed his fists together, creating small flame plumes "Now I've got a fire in my belly, and it's just raging to get out!" Natsu inhaled, his cheeks growing inhumanely large. "FIRE DRAGON:" He put his hands in front of his face as if playing an invisible trumpet. "ROAR!" A much more ferocious and intense wave of fire burst from Natsu's mouth absolutely decimating Bora's forces. Bora was able to escape by flying away on his Red Carpet.

"Hey, Bora!" Called out a barely conscious goon. "I've seen this guy before! Yeah, that pink hair, and the scaly looking scarf. He's the _real…"_ he said before fall asleep.

"...Salamander." Lucy finished in awe.

Natsu bent his knees. His fists igniting in fire. "Hope you're paying attention, 'cause this is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do!" He yelled, jumping all the way up to Bora. "FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" He yelled, slamming his fist into Bora's face, sending the creep flying.

Natsu landed next to Drako. "Let's send this guy packing, once and for all!" Natsu grinned at Drako, which the saiyan returned.

Natsu inhaled while Drako cupped his hands by his side. "UNISON RAID: FIRE DRAGON'S KAMEHAMEHA!" They yelled together, launching their respective signature attacks. The blue beam and stream of fire merged together, creating a spiraling blast of destruction.

Bora had just recovered when he saw the attack coming at him. In a panic, he yelled "HELL PROMINENCE!" He yelled, launching a massive fireball. The two attacks clashed with each other, they struggled for a moment but the Unison Raid ultimately overtook the prominence spell. It continued on until it exploded into Bora. It sent him Flying so high he ended up crashing into the church bell with a loud _Gong._

"Wow, that was amazing!" Lucy marveled. "But it was overboard!" she yelled looking at the famed destruction of Fairy Tail firsthand.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Stop saying 'Aye'!" Yelled Lucy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of marching army boots.

"Crap! We gotta get out of here!" Yelled Natsu as he grabbed Lucy and hightailed it out of there, Drako and Happy following behind.

"Why do _I_ have to?!" Yelled Lucy as she was being dragged.

"You wanted to join our guild, didn't you?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to look at him. "So let's go!" Natsu said, flashing a sincere grin.

Lucy gained a gleeful expression of hope and wonder as she started running on her own. "Alright!"

Drako smirked as he saw the two running ahead of him. _And he thought we came here for nothing._

 **(Line Break)**

 **Whew! Man, these chapters just keep getting longer! But we've finally gotten to the actual series.**

 **Drako: I didn't really do much, though.**

 **Gamer44D: What, does everything have to be about you? You'll have plenty of time to shine, this was to introduce Lucy, a very underrated character in my opinion. Heck, if I didn't love Erza so much, you'd probably be shipped with Lucy! Well, Erza and… other reasons**

 **Drako: You're not a Nalu shipper, are you?**

 **Gamer44D: Maaaybe.**

 **Drako: ….**

 **Gamer44D: Hey I may not seem like it, but I love shipping. It's part of what makes fanfic so great! So there will be more shippings than you and Erza.**

 **Drako: That seems fair.**

 **Gamer44D: Great! See you all next time, and review!**


	7. First Impressions aren't THAT important

**Woo! I'm still going! I'm telling you guys, each time I get a follower or favorite or review, I can't begin to describe the joy I feel.**

 **Drako: Aww, that's really sweet.**

 **Gamer44D: Well, I try. Also, I don't know what else to say in this segment.**

 **Drako: Oh, well, that makes it slightly less meaningful.**

 **Gamer44D: Eh, sue me. Here we go!**

 **YES! I bought the rights to everything and now I'm rich beyond my wildest-*sneezes and wakes up in bed* dang it.**

 **(Line Break)**

Drako yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Man, it was not easy getting back to Magnolia. Natsu and he were on the run all night from the army with their soon-to-be fellow guild member, Lucy. Drako was glad when they finally caught sight of the guild hall. The minute he saw something even remotely looking like a bed, he's falling on it face-first and taking a nap.

"We made it back, alive!" Natsu yelled as he kicked open the doors. They were greeted with many calls of recognition from those around.

"Hey, Natsu!" A buck-toothed wizard called out. "I heard you really went to town on Hargeo-" he was cut off as Natsu slammed his foot into the wizards buck-teeth.

"You lied to me about the Salamander, ya jark!" Natsu barked at the now injured wizard.

"HEY, I only told you some rumors I heard!" the wizard called back.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu snarled as he started to pummel the wizard.

"Not ten seconds till we got back and he's already started a fight." Drako mumbled as the the fight raged on. "Great way to introduce Lucy to Fairy Tail, Natsu."

Lucy just stood there, mouth agape at all the chaos happening around them.

"So, Natsu's finally back, huh?" said a matured Gray. Gray hadn't changed a bit over the years, except for height and a bit more muscle mass. Unfortunately, in all the years Drako had known Gray, he still hadn't broken his stripping habit.

"GAH!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to avert her eyes from the half-naked ice mage.

Gray ignored Lucy in favor of marching over to the cartoon dust cloud that contained Natsu within it.

"Gray, you lost your clothes again." A bored voice called out.

"CRAP!"

For those wondering whom the voice belonged to. It was none other than a grown-up Cana sitting at the bar. Compared to Natsu and Gray, Cana had changed quite a lot. She had developed a figure that most girls would kill for, and she showed it off with her attire of a bikini top and yoga pants, with a little purse, containing her magic cards, strapped over her shoulder. Cana had let her curvy, brown hair loose letting it drape over her shoulders. Over the years, Cana had developed a rather bad drinking habit, as well as a er… different kind of thirst.

"God, this is why I hate the men around here," Cana grumbled. "They have no class, whatsoever." She followed up her claim by bringing out an entire barrels worth of booze and guzzling it down, Lucy watching in shock and awe at the woman's liquor-holding ability.

"This early in the morning and you're already fighting like a bunch of children.," A gruff voice said, behind Lucy. Lucy turned around to gaze upon the most changed member of Fairy Tail yet, Elfman. Elfman had gone from a meek, nerdy kid to what most would describe as a "Man's Man." He'd grown quite a few feet in muscle, dwarfing most of the other guild members. He wore a navy-blue gakuran with a popped collar and sandals. His tanned face was now stern and hardened with a scar trailing down his cheek from his right eye. "Let me show you how a REAL man fights!" He bellowed, showing off his manliness.

Unfortunately, it didn't do much against Natsu and Gray. "BUZZ OFF!" They both yelled, double kicking Elfman and sending him flying.

"Man, these guys are such ruffians," a suave voice said. Sitting on a bench to the side was young, handsome man with spiky orange hair. He was dressed very casually, with jeans, orange t-shirt, and a green parka jacket. This was Loke, if Elfman was the guild's 'Man's Man', then Loke was the guild's 'Lady's man' as demonstrated by the two young girls he had his arms draped over.

Unfortunately, Loke's two-on-one date was interrupted by a piece of debris hitting him square on the head. Loke's brow twitched as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'm gonna go join in the fight, for you girls," He said to his two dates as he flashed a charming smile, causing the girls to swoon and Lucy to sweatdrop.

 _Note to self: Avoid the obvious playboy._ Lucy mentally noted.

"Well, it seems things have gone into full swing," mumbled Drako with a yawn. "Wake me if you need me. And welcome to Fairy Tail." he waved off Lucy as he walked over to a particularly comfy looking bench.

"You're just gonna _sleep_ through all this?!" Screamed Lucy, as she ducked to avoid a flying wizard.

Drako didn't answer her since the second he was off his feet and his face hit touchdown, he was out like a light.

 _This is crazy!_ Lucy fretted as she looked at all the chaos. _I'm in Fairy Tail for two minutes and THIS happens. Isn't there a single sane person here?_

"Oh, are you new here?" a sweet voice asked.

Lucy turned around to see _Mirajane!_ She internally fangirled, _THE Mirajane!_

Indeed, it was Mirajane. Out of all the people in Fairy Tail, she changed the most. After a certain… incident, Mirajane dropped her nasty attitude in favor of a much nicer one. She was now, believe it or not, one of the sweetest people of Fairy Tail. She had really developed, in more ways than one. She abandoned her old outfit for something more modest, a red dress that covered her much more and has taken the job of barmaid and part-time model of Fairy Tail.

"I… er, Yeah!" Lucy stuttered. She pointed to the raging dust cloud of cartoonish fight. "Shouldn't we stop them?" She asked, timidly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Mirajane waved her off. "They get into fights like this all the time. Besides…" She didn't get to finish, however, since her own brother was thrown out of the fight and crashing into her. "It's part of what gives Fairy Tail its charm," she chirped, happily from beneath the big man, then the concussion took effect and she passed out.

"Mirajane!" Lucy called out, in worry. She wasn't given much time to mourn as Gray slammed into her.

Natsu was standing off to the side with a smirk, twirling a pair of boxers around in his hand."Haha! Guess you'll be missing these," Natsu jeered.

"Gimme back my boxers, ya jerk!" Gray snarled, stark naked. Gray turned around and saw Lucy covering her eyes for decency's sake. "Excuse me, miss, but do you happen to have any spare underwear I could borrow?" He asked as politely as he could, without a shred of modesty.

"NO!" Lucy screamed in the heat of the moment as she grabbed a nearby broken chair and beat the naked man back with it.

Lucy suddenly felt herself picked up, bridal style. "You guys have no idea how to treat a lady." Loke said, holding Lucy up.

Lucy was dropped back down to the ground again as Elfman uppercutted Loke into the ceiling. "That's how a REAL man does it!"

"I told you to stay out of this!" Natsu yelled as he judo kicked the large man.

"Aye!" Chirped Happy.

"That's it," Cana groaned as she put her beer mug down. "If you guys can't let me drink in peace then I'll end this, right now." She pulled out a hand of cards from her purse as they started to glow with magic energy.

Around the guild, wizards were starting to activate their magic as well. Loke stated to activate the magic of his rings, Elfman summoned a magic circle around his arm to incase it in stone, Gray started to form ice around his fists while Natsu summoned his flames.

"As if things weren't crazy enough, now they're using magic?!" Lucy cowered while using Happy as a shield.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BRATS!" a thundering voice bellowed. A lumbering giant had entered the fray, so huge his head brushed against the ceiling.

"AAAUGH!" Lucy couldn't help but scream at the opposing figure. All guild members froze like statues at once.

A recovered Mirajane simply smiled. "Hello, master, I thought you were on a conference trip." She smiled sweetly a Lucy gawked at her casual tone towards the giant.

"Hah! You guys are all scared stiff," laughed Natsu. "I guess this means I win." Unfortunately, nobody won. Because the giant had landed its humongous foot upon Natsu, knocking the dragon-slayer out.

The giant then turned to Lucy who was frozen in fear. "You new here?" The behemoth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-yes?" Lucy stuttered.

The giant seemed to let out a deep breath as he began to shrink. Lucy looked on, dumbstruck as the monster continued to shrink until he just reached her kneecaps.

"Nice to meetcha! Sorry about that, you just caught me in a bad mood." The giant had been revealed to be Makarov dressed in orange trousers and a jacket with a Fairy Tail T-shirt. Upon his head was a hat that looked like it belonged to a jester.

Lucy just stared at the small man. "You're tiny-I mean, you were so big-I mean, you're the guildmaster?"

Mirajane nodded beside her. "Yup, that's Makarov, Fairy Tail's third guildmaster."

Makarov then leaped up onto the railing of the first floor. He cleared his throat and began to speak loudly. "You brats have gone and done it again! Look at how much paperwork and complaints the council sent me this time!" He gestured to the stack of paper he held in his hand. "All you ever do is wreck things and force me to clean up the mess! And the council takes it all out on me!" He finished his little rant.

Most of the members hung their heads down, ashamed while Makaro continued to shake and tremble. "However…" the guildmaster breathed out. Suddenly, the papers in his hand burst into flame. "To hell with the council!" He yelled as he tossed the fireball away, Natsu snatching it out of the air like a dog.

"Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason," Makarov said, sagely. "Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of the energy in the natural world come into perfect sync!"

Makarov stood up straight as he continued his speech. "Magic comes from the strength, focus, and will of your entire soul! If we worry about rules or regulations, we will never allow our magic and ourselves to grow! Don't let those council fools scare you! Follow the path _you_ believe in!" Makarov lifted up his hand, with the back showing and the pointer and thumb sticking out. "That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" He was met with an uproar of agreement from the guildhall, its members making the same gesture with their hands.

Lucy looked around in awe, excitement, and disbelief. If she wasn't signed up for Fairy Tail before, she was now!

 **(Line Break)**

"There! You're officially a member of Fairy Tail!" Mira said, as she pulled the stamp away.

Lucy marveled at her right hand at the pink mark. She did it! She was a member! "Look, Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark!" She showed the salmon-haired brawler.

"Oh, yeah? That's great, Luigi." Natsu said nonchalantly, looking at the request board.

"It's Lucy!" The girl snapped.

Natsu was scouring the board for a good paying job when one, in particular, caught his eye. "Hey, this one pays well and I think we've got the right resources fo it!" Natsu tore off the request with a grin. "What do you say, Lucy?" but when he turned around, she was gone.

"She left while you were looking for jobs." Happy said, standing next to him. "Anyway, did you pick a good paying one? Let's go!"

Natsu shook his head at the blue tomcat. "No can do, Buddy. We're gonna need Lucy for this mission. We'll recruit her tomorrow."

Happy nodded to Natsu's plan. "Aye!"

Natsu grinned. "Alright, let's wake up Drako and get to work!"

"ZZrtt.. Huzza wha? Work?" Drako snorted as he started to wake up. "I wazn't payin' attention, whaz the assignment?"

 **(Line Break)**

Lucy let out a content sigh as she got out of her morning bath. Finding a new apartment to stay in Magnolia was surprisingly easy. And it was plenty roomy for only a reasonable price 70,000 jewels per month. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair. She walked into her room to find…

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"GAH!" Lucy screamed. She delivered the appropriate response by spin kicking Natsu into the wall. "What are you doing here?!"

Natsu rubbed the now forming bruise on his cheek. "Jeez, Mira said you found a place to live, so…"

"What do you mean SO?!" Lucy interrogated. "This is breaking and entering, it's a crime!"

"Aw, come on, don't be so mean," Natsu said, with a pout.

Lucy only sighed at the boy's logic. "I'm the real victim here."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cat scratching. "This is a real nice place you got here, Lucy." Happy said as he sharpened his claws on the walls.

"NO! STOP! You'll leave marks!" Lucy panicked at her now ruined wall.

Just when Lucy thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard a deeper voice from downstairs. "You sure Lucy's okay with us just barging in like this, Natsu?" A muffled voice asked as a muscular figure came up the stairs.

Drako came into the room, looking through a stack of papers. Lucy was about to sigh and just give up on the notion of personal privacy, but then she saw what Drako was looking through, and nearly all her worst fears had been realized.

"NO!" She screamed as she kicked Drako straight in the head. Taking the papers out of his hand as he tumbled towards the floor.

"Man, what was that for?" Drako asked as he rubbed the bump on his. Dang, for such a small girl, she had one heck of a kick!

"This is none of your business, so don't read it!" Lucy yelled, holding the papers close, protectively.

"Wait, did you write that?" Drako asked, gesturing to the papers.

Lucy clenched the papers tighter, like a lifeline. "Yeah, and it's not meant for reading!"

But that only served to confuse Drako. "But why write it at all if you can't read it? Besides, it was pretty good!"

Lucy seemed to calm down at that comment. "You… really liked it?"

Drako nodded. "Yeah, the idea is really cool, and the plot really intrigues me, you just need to work on developing your characters better."

Lucy seemed satisfied at the praise until she realized she didn't invite these three stooges into her house in the first place. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, get out!"

"Yeah, right," Natsu said, walking up. "We came here to hang out."

Lucy could only let anime style tears fall down her face. "Why me?"

 **(Line Break)**

"I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain houseguests, so just drink your tea and leave." Lucy said with a huff, dresses in a more decent attire of a red shirt and jeans.

"So cruel," Moaned Natsu, with an 'Aye' from Happy, and a tick mark of annoyance from Lucy. Drako just sat to the side, awkwardly.

Natsu's face lit up in remembrance. "Oh, you can show us all the key guys you've got!"

Lucy only sighed at Natsu's definition of her spirits. "They're called celestial spirits, not 'key guys'."

"So you basically summon all these powerful and magical beasts to help you in battle?" Drako summarized. "That sounds so cool! Like something out of a Saturday crystal ball show! How many of those guys do you have?"

"Six," Lucy stated, proudly. She held up her key-ring showing three gold keys, and three silver ones. "There are two types of keys, the silver common ones can be found in stores, and then there are the super-rare gold keys that open up the powerful zodiac gates."

Lucy pulled out another silver key. "I actually haven't made a contract with this spirit yet, I bought it back in Hargeon. Since you're here, I'll show you how a celestial wizard makes contracts with spirits."

That seemed to peak interest among the three. "Think she seals the contract in blood?" Happy whispered, rather loudly.

"I can hear you," Lucy said, annoyed.

Lucy stood in the center of the room as she held the key in front of her. "I am connected to the path to the celestial spirit world." She said, dramatically. "Heed my call! Pass through the gate!" A magic circle began to appear. "OPEN: GATE OF THE LITTLE DOG, NICOLA!" The magic circle glowed brightly until, in a puff of smoke, appeared to be a tiny snowman no bigger than Happy, with a head far to big for his body and a carrot nose.

The three Fairy Tail males stared at the 'dog', dumbstruck. "I think you got a dud." Natsu deadpanned.

"It's supposed to look like that!" Lucy said, indignantly. She picked up the trembling snowman who had a dumb smile on his face. "Aren't you just the cutest!" She squealed as she cuddled the spirit.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the display. "You sure?"

"To each their own." Drako said, slightly weirded out by the snowman. Didn't she say it was a dog? Why was it a snowman? Drako didn't think he'd been this confused since Happy's birth.

"Okay, let's get down to the contract." Lucy said, taking out a notepad and pen. "Do Mondays work for you?" She asked as the spirit shook its head. "How about Tuesdays?" The snowman nodded yes.

Lucy continued to list off days of the week while her guests looked on. "This is boring." Natsu mumbled as he sipped his tea.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Okay, contract complete!" Lucy said as the snowman jumped for joy.

"That was easy." Natsu threw out.

"It may seem that way, but a contract between wizard and spirit represent their bond and trust, so I always make it top priority to honor my spirits contract." Lucy explained. "Now I just need to think of a name."

"I thought you said its name was Nicola?" Natsu brought up.

"That's just the generic name," commented Lucy. "I got it! Come her, Plue!"

"Plue?" The trio chorused. What did that name even mean?

"Sounds cute, right?" Lucy said as she snuggled the newly dubbed 'Plue'.

Lucy then noticed that Natsu was giving her a silent stare. "What?" she asked.

"Alright, it's decided! Let's team up!" Natsu declared.

"Team up?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Aye," Happy chirped in. "Some guild members act on their own, but others on good terms form special teams to take on missions together."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Lucy marveled. "And you guys want me to be on your team?" She asked, looking at the trio of Natsu, Happy, and Drako.

"Course, why not?" Natsu said with a grin.

"Adding a new member will make things more fun." Drako nodded.

"Aye! It's a good idea in my book," Happy chirped.

"Alright, we have an agreement." Lucy said as she and Natsu seemed to do some sort of special handshake despite never doing anything like it before.

"I've already got us a job right here." Natsu said, pulling out the job from yesterday.

"Let me see," Lucy asked as she grabbed the paper. "Shirotsume town, huh? Wow! 200,000 jewel just to steal some book from the mansion of some guy named Everlue?!"

"Wow, that's some pretty easy money right there." Drako noted.

"What's this?" Lucy asked looking at the flyer. " 'Note: Everlue is a perverted old man… looking for a blond maid'?!"

"Hey, Lucy's got blond hair, right?" Natsu asked with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah, I suppose we could use that to sneak her into Everlue's mansion." Happy said, innocently.

"You planned this from the beginning didn't you?" asked a trembling Lucy.

Drako raised his hands up in defense. "First I heard of it."

"I've been had!" Lucy screeched out in despair.

Drako only chuckled, awkwardly. This would be an… interesting team-up.

 **(Line Break)**

 **Sorry folks but I'm just gonna end this here. I considered doing the whole vulcan or faulcon or whatever thing but decided it was pointless and boring. Still included the first half of that episode to introduce everybody though. It's shorter than usual but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until then, review!**


	8. Ninjas? Am I in the right crossover?

**OR LATE! HA HA HA!... Please don't kill me. I know I must've disappointed all you… 30 or so people by updating so late. It's a simple explanation though, it's the end of the year so I had to focus on my studies to complete exams. I also started a new fanfic (wearing myself thin already) called "The Specialist and the Thief." It's an Uncharted/RWBY crossover story that is a result of me binge playing through the entire Uncharted trilogy and being bummed by the lack of good Uncharted fics on this site. If you could use more Uncharted in your life or if you just like my writing style, I recommend you check it out.**

 **Drako: Wow, already abandoning this story in the favor of another.**

 **Gamer44D: I'm not abandoning this story! I've just had a bit of writer's block when it came to it.**

 **Drako: It's fine. Go write your OC-free fanfic, you've poorly written me anyways.**

 **Gamer44D: (Trying not to rip out hair in frustration.)**

 **If I'd own anything, I'd get a pool of gold, but I wouldn't dive in it like Scrooge McDuck. I'd just calmly wade and float about, thinking about life.**

 **(Line Break)**

"Blarg…" gargled Natu.

"Having trouble there, 'Master'?" Lucy said, quite smugly.

"I thought we agreed that I was gonna be the Master," Happy whined.

"Can we use a different term than 'master'?" Drako asked as the carriage bumped along the dirt road. "Why don't we just say 'my lord' or 'sir'?"

"What do you have against 'master', Drako?" Happy asked while chewing on a tuna he got from seemingly nowhere.

Drako scratched the back of his head as he thought of how to reply. "I don't know. For some reason, it just sounds off… dirty, even."

"I'm going undercover to sneak into the house of a creepy old man." Lucy huffed crossing her arms. "Dirty might improve our chances" She turned her head to look at the still groaning Salamander. "Speaking of which, was there any particular reason you brought me along aside from my hair color?"

Miraculously, Natsu managed to force the chunks down long enough to turn to her and give a straight answer. "Simple, I like you. You're nice, if a bit of a weirdo," once his his explanation was finished, he promptly returned to the ancient art of turning green.

Lucy didn't know weather to be insulted or flattered, so she just rolled with it. "By the way, since I'm doing most of the work and demeaning myself at the same time, I think we should split the money 60-20-20."

"Oh, so you only want 20 percent, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I'm the 70 percent, you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped.

"But then what's Drako gonna get?" Happy said, nearly completely ignoring her.

Upon being brought into the conversation, Drako put in his two cents. "Happy, you live with Natsu. It doesn't matter if you don't get paid, you'd just mooch it off of Natsu. Besides, you'd spend it all on fish anyway."

"WHAAAT?! I'm the one who's pay gets cut?! You guys are horrible!" Wined a mortified Happy.

Drako groaned at Happy's overreaction as he held his head in his hands. That was one spoiled cat. Personally, he blamed Lisanna.

 **(Line Break)**

Drako was currently in a battle of willpower and might. None of his excruciating training could even compare to this one moment. He eyed the double bacon cheeseburger with lust and temptation, forcing all his power into keeping his arms at his sides.

 _It's just a burger, what harm could it do?_ A voice in his head asked. Another voice quickly countered it by saying _It could do a lot. Do you want to end up looking like Reedus?_

 _I've eaten way more than this before and didn't gain any weight. I'll be fine._ Voice #1 responded.

 _You just ate two hours ago! Eventually all the junk food you eat is gonna build up, and you'll be nothing more than a beachball._ Voice #2 stated as if it was a matter of fact.

 _That doesn't make any sense and you know it!_ Voice #1 argued.

 _But didn't Erza tell you to cut back on red meat?_ Voice #2 said in turn.

 _To hell with what Erza thinks! I'm a growing boy!_ Voice #1 said, vehemently.

 _Dude…_ Voice #2 with an almost scared tone.

 _I'm sorry, Erza, I didn't mean it!_ Voice #1 said, quickly.

It was then Voice #2 noticed something amiss. _Hey, where'd the burger go?_

Drako blinked back into reality to see the burger gone from his plate. He looked down to see the greasy sandwich in his hands with a sizable chunk missing, and he just realized the distinct taste of grilled beef in his mouth. Drako stared at the half-eaten food for a few more seconds before simply shrugging and continued chewing.

… _.Wanna get some fries?_ Voice #1 asked.

 _Eh, we've already got a burger_ Voice #2 relented.

Drako, Natsu, and Happy were in a familiar scene of porking out on food at the local diner. Lucy had excused herself once they had gotten to town so the trio decided to fill up on a hearty meal before going on their dangerous quest.

Natsu was currently in the impressives act of eating an entire brisket whole. "We should probably save some for Lucy," he muffled in between chomps.

"Aye, she seems like the kind of person who eats a lot," Happy agreed, eating bits of what else? Fish.

"What makes you say that?" Drako asked before washing down his meal with a tankards worth of root beer. Don't ask how soda exists here, it just does.

Natsu finally seemed to stop stuffing food down his throat to give an answer. "You kidding me? She's huge!" He said, spreading his arms out for emphasis.

Drako scratched his head at Natsu's description. "Well, I guess, but I thought if people eat a lot then their gut would get bigger. Not their…. Uh…" Drako wasn't sure what to say so he just made some sort gesture in front of his chest, as if holding a couple of round… things.

"What exactly are you three discussing behind my back?" Asked a familiar female voice with a dangerous edge to it.

"NOTHING!" The three of them quickly snapped their traps. Years of experience with Erza had taught them one thing; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

The trio turned to see the female member of their group but with a wardrobe change. It seemed that Lucy had been actually serious about her role in this. She was now dressed in a classic black and white maid outfit with a bonnet and pigtails and everything. "What do you think? Do I look convincing?" Lucy asked cheekily, seeing the shocked faces of her male comrades.

Natsu and Happy were having trouble forming words, but not in the way you would think. "What do we do? I thought it was just a joke!" Happy not-so-subtle whispered in a panicked tone.

"I didn't think think she'd actually take it seriously!" Natsu hissed. "Just roll with it for now."

"Wait, I didn't know it was a joke. Why didn't you tell us on our way over here?" Drako (loudly) whispered in, clearly out of the loop.

"I can hear you, you know," Lucy drowled with gritted teeth.

 **(Line Break)**

"Hello, my name is Kaby Melon," A middle-aged man with gray hair and a mustache in a brown suit greeted them.

"Did he say melon?" Happy asked, mouth watering.

"Yeah, sounds tasty!" Natsu exclaimed, mimicking his friends expression.

"Down, boys," Drako admonished as he grabbed the two food freaks by their heads. "No trying to eat our nice client."

"Heh, heh… Sorry about that, sir," Lucy mumbled, hoping to god that these idiots wouldn't screw this up.

Mr. Melon only gave a good natured smile. "It's quite alright, they're not the first to point out the oddity of my name."

The group was currently in what the fairies could only assume was the living room of an almost mansion looking house. The wizards sat on a brown leather couch while their client sat on a similar piece of furniture, a middle aged brunette woman standing behind Mr. Melon.

"So, let's get down to business," Mr. Melon cleared his throat. "I hired you three to destroy a book in Duke Everlue's possession called _Daybreak._ "

"Destroy, huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "We can just burn his whole house if you want."

"Aye, it'd be pretty easy," Happy chirped in.

"No," Drako cut them off with flicks to the head. "Arson isn't the answer to everything."

"Yeah, I'd rather not go to jail," Lucy put in her opinion before turning back to the client. "May I ask why, sir?"

Natsu huffed "What does it matter? It's for 200,000 jewel either way."

Mr. Melon raised an eyebrow at the fire-breathers statement. "I'm sorry, I thought you were aware. I raised the reward money to 2,000,000 jewel."

"TWO MILLION?!" the three Fairies yelled.

"Two million between four people?" Natsu asked as he seemed to try to calculate it on his hands. Unfortunately, this was Natsu trying to do math. "I can't even count that high!" He screamed, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's simple!" Happy shouted. "I get a million, you get a million, and Lucy and Drako can split the rest!"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu agreed.

Drako promptly knocked their heads together. "What did I tell you two about doing the math for our payments? It's 250,000 each."

"May I ask why you raised the reward so much?" Lucy questioned Mr. Melon.

Mr. Melon's expression turned serious as he clenched his hands together. "I must destroy that book. I cannot allow it to exist."

Drako rose his eyebrow at the man's reaction. _That's a lot of aggression against a stack of paper._

"All right! I'm fired up now!" Natsu said with a grin, a puff of flame coming out his nostrils. He quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran out of there faster than… I don't know, but it was really fast.

"Uh…" Drako sat in his seat, awkwardly. "Well, that was rude."

 **(Line Break)**

 _Later at the aforementioned Everlue Mansion_

Drako was currently waiting in the bushes with Natsu and Happy as Lucy walked up to the front gate of Everlue mansion. Lucy cleared her throat and called out "Hello! I'm here for the maid position! Is anyone home?!"

 _I can't believe all I have to do is get some dirty old man to like me, burn a book, and get 2 million jewel. Piece of cake._ Lucy thought with an almost devious smirk.

"Don't screw it up!" Natsu called from the shrubbery before he was quickly silenced by Drako.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath Lucy began to shake and crumble. Lucy barely had enough time to jump away from the area before a gigantic gorilla burst out the ground, sailing twenty feet into the air before slamming back down on the ground.

Now you may be thinking _what the hell?_ But once the shock and trauma has passed, you will notice that the gorilla is in fact not a gorilla, but rather a 10 foot tall brute of a woman wearing a rather constricting maid uniform. Not that the uniform was small, rather the woman's enormous girth was so large, you'd have better luck finding clothes for her where they design clothes for elephants. The behemoth of a woman also had pink hair tied into pigtails and her eyes glowed an ominous yellow. I know that is even more confusing than the gorilla but that's how it is.

"Are you here for the maid application?" The gorilla women spoke in a dull voice that would have killed it as a bass in choir.

"Y-yes?" Lucy stuttered.

Without making eye contact with anything, the woman drawled "Master Everlue, we have someone here for the maid position."

As if it was the only way to get around these days, another figure burst out of the ground. "Boyoyo! Did you call me?" a creepy voice called.

 _Ack! What is that?!_ Lucy mentally screamed.

Meanwhile behind the trees, _Is that a pig in a suit and toupee?_ Drako gawked at the creature that just revealed itself. _And… does it have a handlebar mustache of nose hair?!_

Indeed, what has just burst from the ground was a dwarf-like human being with a face so compressed it looked like an egg. With nostrils so large, plumes of hair were extending out, curling at the side of his face. And hair as fake as a politician's.

"Now, let's see what we have here," the small man said as he scratched his chin, eyeing Lucy up and down.

 _Quick, time to act pretty!_ Lucy reminded herself. Despite her hatred of creeps, she was confident in her feminine charms, time to show them off. "It's wonderful to meet you!" She said with a fake smile, along with placing her hand on her cheek with a slight head tilt. Oooh, killer.

The presumed master of the mansion, AKA Everlue, gave her a long, unblinking, unnerving stare. Lucy just held the same pose and forced the goosebumps down. Finally, Everlue turned away. "No thanks, get lost, ugly."

Lucy felt as if she was struck by lightning as she was stabbed by the proverbial sword of the 'ugly' comment. The brute of a maid picked Lucy up without any struggle and said "You heard him. Get lost, ugly." Sending another blade into Lucy's pride.

Everlue turned to her with a smug grin. "Listen, elite men like me can only be surrounded by beautiful girls!" As if to prove his point, a whole gangs worth of maids sprung up from the ground behind him. But you see, these women were more alien than people, they're faces were all twisted and misshapen, making them look like they belonged in a barnyard rather than a mansion. In fact, thank goodness this was based of a bunch of drawings otherwise we would uncontrollably vomit at the sight of these abominations.

 **(Line Break)**

Later, behind the foliage, Lucy was sulking next to a tree, trying to mend her damaged pride.

"Well, that went horribly," Natsu summed up.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT EVERLUE GUY HAS A STUPID SENSE OF BEAUTY!" Lucy wailed.

Drako, meanwhile, was scratching his head. "Maybe he surrounds himself with such ugly people to make himself look good by comparison?"

Natsu then slammed his fists together with a grin on his face. "Guess we'll just have to resort to old plan T, now!"

"Yeah! That creep's gonna pay for insulting me!" Lucy growled with a new fire in her eyes before she noticed what the flame brain had said. "Wait, what's plan T?"

"Yeah, what happened to plan b, c, d and… all the other letters?" Drako asked, once again, confused.

Natsu just grinned in his usual feral way. "T stands for 'take by storm!'"

"Figures," Lucy and Drako said with a sigh.

 **(Line Break)**

"Thanks, Happy," Lucy said as Happy dropped her on the roof with an 'aye'. "Wait, what about Drako?"

"What about me?" said member of group asked, dropping down behind Lucy.

"GAH! Drako?" Lucy jumped in an over exaggerated fashion. "You can fly?"

"Who cares?" Natsu asked as he melted a hole in the glass window. "Why are we sneaking around when we should be storming the place?"

"Forget it! We're not getting the army involved," Lucy quickly turned down the notion.

"But I thought you wanted to get back at this guy?" Natsu whined like a child.

"I will," Lucy retorted. "Once we're inside, I'll use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!" She snickered with an evil glint in her eye.

"Wow, how devious," Drako sweatdropped.

They quickly broke into the man's house without a care in the world and started looking for their target. They found many things, a skull mask, a suit of armor, even a gold plated toilet with Everlue's face on it. I'll just let that sit with you.

"Are we really gonna check every room?" Natsu whispered, annoyed as they snuck along the wall.

"Yes," Lucy hissed back.

"For some reason I feel like a third wheel." Drako said out loud.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to capture someone and force them to tell us where the book is?" Natsu asked.

"No! We're doing this without being spotted." Lucy hissed. "Just think of it like being a ninja."

"Ooh, a ninja? Ninja's are cool?" Natsu said with a grin.

"I don't know, ninja's aren't that cool," Drako added in his two cents.

"What do you have against ninjas, Drako?" Happy asked, wearing the skull mask from earlier.

"I don't know," Drako shrugged. "Just something in the back of my head doesn't like ninjas, something about… ninjas aren't nearly as cool as… dragons or something? What does that mean?"

Happy just shook his head. "I don't… believe it," He said with a wink.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Lucy asked, exasperated.

Drako and Happy looked at Lucy, looked at each other, looked back at Lucy, and shrugged.

Before Lucy could rip her hair out in frustration, the floor burst open to reveal all of Everlue's hideous maids. "Intruders detected! They must be disposed of!"

"I've got the big one!" Drako darted forward. "MACH PUNCH!" He yelled, slamming his glowing blue fist into the pink-haired gorilla maid, but astonishingly, the brute of a women tanked it like a champ. "Huh," Drako raised his eyebrow. "Usually that works."  
The brutish woman leaped into the air like a 500 pound dolphin. "VIRGO SMASH!" she yelled as she swan dived on top of our… hero I guess? He hasn't really done much.

"The one on steroids is down!" One of the smaller maids cried out. "Get the others!"

"Shut up already!" Natsu yelled as he sent all four maids flying with one flaming punch.

Then the huge mass that is apparently called Virgo started to tremble as Drako pushed up. "Man, what does Everlue feed you, rubber?" Drako huffed out as his arms struggled. "Guess I have to break in the big guns," On cue, he exploded with energy as his hair turned gold and eyes became an icy green. With this boost in strength he threw the gigantic woman of him. Virgo landed on the ground, causing a miniature earthquake as she stood up. Drako quickly brought his hands to his sides. "Kamehame...HA!" He thrust his hands out unleashing his blue wave of energy that hit the maid head on, knocking her out.

 _Wait… gold hair? Icy green eyes?_ "YOU'RE the Fairy Tail Super Saiyan?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she pointed at Drako.

"Yeah, what's your point?" drako asked as he deactivated his super state.

"Shush!" Natsu hushed them as he he wrapped his scarf around his face like a "We're ninja!" He exclaimed, making some sort of hand jutsu.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"I'm pretty sure ninja's are supposed to be inconspicuous," Lucy sighed. "And last I checked, knocking everybody out attracts a lot of attention."

After that whole debacle, the four eventually came across the library. "Wow, that Everlue guy's more of a book collector than I thought," Lucy marveled at the walls lined with books.

"Let's get looking!" Natsu shouted.

"We're gonna have to search through all this?" Drako looked at all the walls upon walls of books. "Is it too late to quit the team?"

After many findings of different books ranging from tragic love stories to a fish encyclopedia that Happy found, they turned up with diddly squat. "How… long… has it been?" Drako groaned from upon the ground. "Need… entertainment or… anything besides… looking for a… stupid book."

"Hey, look! I found a book of gold!" Natsu cried out, holding a sparkling book.

"Wait a second," Lucy squinted at the title of the book in Natsu's hand before her eyes widened. "That's Daybreak!"

"Finally!" Drako shooted up. "Let's destroy it and get out of here!"

"Hold on!" Lucy shouted as she snatched the book out of Natsu's hands. "This was a book written by Kemu Zaleon!"

All males in the group raised their eyebrows. "Who?"

"He's a wizard who was also a writer," Lucy explained as she held the book like it was a priceless artifact. "He's one of my idols! I thought I read all his books but this must be unpublished work!"

"Oh, that Zaleon guy? I remember him now," Drako realized. "I personally find him to be a bit overrated, too much world building and not enough time developing the characters."

"How dare you!" Lucy screeched. "You have no taste in actual literature!"

"All I did was say that I prefer well-written characters to large fictional worlds, can't I have my own opinion?" Drako whimpered.

Natsu just shrugged. "Whatever, let's just burn it already," he sampled this by lighting his finger.

Lucy, however, clutched the book tightly to her chest. "Are you crazy?! This is a piece of culture! We can't burn it!"

Happy quickly pointed out "You're abandoning the job."

"I just said I'm a big fan!" Lucy defended.

Drako just crossed his arms. "And apparently that's enough reason to turn down 2,000,000, just to read one of his many books."

Lucy was slowly backing away. "Can't we just say we burned it and I'll keep it!"

"I don't like lying," Natsu denied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Ah, I see," a disgustingly familiar voice called out from nowhere. And out from the ground popped Everlue himself. "You lowlifes were after _Daybreak_ then? Boyoyo!"

Natsu just gained an annoyed expression as he turned to Lucy. "See? You had to dawdle and now we've been caught!"

"Sorry,'' Lucy said meekly.

"Gee, Everlue must have to pay a lot of money to keep filling the holes in this mansion," Happy spectated.

"I wondered what you wizards were so eagerly looking for," Everlue staed. "But I never would have imagined it was that crummy book."

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Crummy."

 _Someone's willing to pay 2,000,000 to destroy this book and even the owner thinks it's 'crummy'_ Lucy thought. "In that case, can I have it?" She asked sweetly.

"No! What's mine is mine!" Everlue snapped.

"Cheapskate," Lucy mumbled.

"Shut up, Ugly," Everlue snarled.

"It's not his if we burn it, though," Natsu reasoned as created a fireball in his hand.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy, this is a job!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy then placed her bottom on the floor as she opened the book. "At least let me read it first."

"Right here?!" Everyone's jaw dropped. This girl really likes her books.

"I've had enough!" Everlue shouted. "I'll teach you to mess with my books!"

"Can you even call half of these books?" Drako asked as he held a book up. "Most of them are just pictures, and VERY inappropriate I might add."

"Shut up!" Everlue shouted. "Attack, now!"

Just then, half the floor caved in. Miraculously, only one person fell beneath, also miraculously, that one person was Drako.

"Ow…" Drako mumbled as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Your friends are the lucky ones," A scratchy voice called out. "They're just dealing with the vanish brothers, while you are dealing with the spice boys!"

"The… who boys?" Drako asked.

Suddenly the lights came on, revealing they were in a large kitchen of sorts, and four other figures.

"Meet Ginger!" The short one with a shrill voice and bulbous bald head said.

"And Cinnamon!" A scrawny one with a white flat top hairstyle said in a sing songy voice.

"And, of coarse, Pepper," said the buff armored one, with sideburns that reached his waist.

"And I am Garlic Jr.," the original scratchy voice said, though it was revealed to have come from a robed midget whose face was concealed by a hood. "Not that it matters since you won't live to tell anyone our names!"

Drako felt his left eye twitch. For some reason, these guys really pissed him off.

 **(Line Break)**

 **See? It's not just a Fairy Tail Fanfic! There are other Dragonball characters! ...What? Okay, I admit that maybe Garlic Jr. and the spice boys are not the most popular choice for DB characters, but they'll only be here for the next chapter. And they're the TFS versions! Those are always better than their canonical selves. Now, I know it's summer so that should mean I update more often, right? WRONG! Summer is when I do my most important procrastination, I'm also doing practice for SATs so that's a thing. I'll try to get back on my usual schedule of once every two weeks or less. It could be hard considering I now have two fanfics and a very personal project that has nothing to do with fanfiction. So check out my uncharted fic, read and review, and could someone please tell me how I can check how many followers and favorites my own account has? Not my story, my actual account.**


	9. Gorilla Maids, Goblins, and Books! Oh my

**So… I've been pretty loosey goosey with my update schedule. Personally,** **I blame the summertime. These fanfics are an escape from the stresses of school life, so when it's the summertime and I can do whatever I want, I don't feel the incentive so… don't worry I'm not giving up anytime soon. Just… be patient, alright?**

 **If I owned anything, Fairy Tail would be in Jump Force. Screw the rights I have money!**

 **(Line Break)**

"So… Who are you guys exactly?" Drako asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Screeched their apparent leader, Garlic Junior. "We just did our dramatic intro! We're the Spice Boys!"

"Well, yeah," Drako replied, gesturing out to them with his hand. "But what do you guys, you know, do?"

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask?" Garlic jr. blinked. "We are mercenaries hired by the ever so gracious Everlue to slaughter anyone who trespasses on the premises."

"We're also part-time cooks!" Cinnamon added.

"It's a living," Pepper shrugged.

"Huh," Drako nodded. "Okay, I get it now."

"So, everyone up to speed?" Garlic jr. asked looking around his comrades. "Good, now, ATTACK!"

Right away, Ginger and Cinnamon charged Drako. Drako quickly backflipped out of the way. "Kamehame...Ha!" He yelled as he launched his attack. The Spice boys jumped to the side, avoiding the blue beam.

"Get ready for our elemental magic!" Ginger screeched as his hands crackled with electricity. "You gonna die, son!"

"You're not my dad!" Drako protested.

The three henchmen gathered together and launched their attacks. Ginger shot a bolt of lightning. Cinnamon was blasting ice balls. And pepper was shooting black fire. Drako wasn't phased, however, as he leaped over the three-way attack and he firmly planted his feet into Pepper's face.

Cinnamon and Ginger pulled scimitars out of nowhere and began hacking and slashing away at the blue-haired boy. Drako began dodging the swords in an extravagant performance of flips and cartwheels. Cinnamon aimed high while Ginger aimed low. Drako's feet left the ground as he angled his body in a horizontal twirl, allowing both attacks to miss. Still in midair, Drako hooked his arm around Cinnamon's elbow and his leg around Ginger's neck. With one foot on the ground, he spun and threw the Spice Boys into a recovering Pepper, all three collapsing in a pile. Drako threw out his hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A blue sphere shot out his palm towards the Spice Boys. Next thing the three mercenaries knew was an explosion and being covered in rubble.

Drako wiped the sweat of his brow as he heard slow clapping. He turned around to see Garlic jr. doing said action with a smile on his face. "Were you just standing there the whole time I was beating up your guys?"

"Yes," Garlic jr. said, smugly.

Drako gave him a blank stare. "Why?"

Garlic jr. laughed him off. "You think I would dirty myself with this kind of grunt work? I have henchmen for a reason," He lost his smile as he put his hand to his chin in thought. "Though, they are quite incompetent," The midget shook away his musings as he shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, well, you know what they say: If you want someone killed right, you'll have to kill them yourself."

Before Drako could ask how a dwarf could beat him, Garlic jr. quintupled his height and muscle mass thus ripping his clothes revealing his green-hued skin and pointed ears. "HA HA HA HA!" Garlic jr. bellowed, baring his fangs and claws.

"Whoa!" Drako looked up at the new Garlic jr. "You're like… some sort of hulk!"

"THE FRAC IS A HULK?" Garlic jr. asked.

"I dunno," Drako shrugged.

"HUH," Garlic jr. raised an eyebrow. "ANY WAY… DIE!"

Garlic jr. threw his fist down at Drako who jumped out of the way as the large fist shattered the ground. Drako leaped in front the behemoth and began throwing punches. Unfortunately, the punches had the same effect as a bug on a windshield. A grinning Garlic jr. grabbed Drako's arm and spun around in a tornado of death and then let go, throwing Drako into a wall.

"Ow…" Drako moaned. He got up on his knees and rubbed his sore head.

His moment of recovery was short-lived, however, as he heard a battle cry of "ALL ABOARD THE PAIN TRAIN!" And Garlic jr. crashed into him.

Garlic jr. now had Drako in a hold as he straight up charged right through the stone wall. But it didn't stop there, oh no. Garlic jr. crashed through wall after wall with Drako taking the blunt end of the force. Finally, Garlic jr. stopped his rampage when the two burst into what appeared to be an extravagant foyer/ballroom. The green behemoth then leaped 20 feet into the air. "NEXT STOP: ROCK BOTTOM!" Garlic jr. shouted as he performed a piledriver, burying the saiyan halfway into the ground.

It was at this point, Drako yelled out "SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" though Garlic jr. couldn't hear it, due to Drako's face being buried in the ground, so the gremlin was unprepared when a wave of energy blasted him backwards and sent him flying.

Drako, growing tired of his forced impression of an ostrich, pushed both hands on the ground and popped out his head from the underworld.

Drako was rubbing his sore cranium and shaking the dirt out his ears when he heard a familiar voice say "Hey, Drako." He looked over to see Natsu in the end of a trench made in the fancy tiles.

"Hey, Natsu," Drako greeted his comrade. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well, first I beat up some merchant ferries, then that huge maid from earlier showed up and threw me over here."

"How convenient, this big goblin guy dragged me through a few walls to this same exact spot." Drako smiled at their luck and NOT the writing incompetence of a wannabe author.

However, there was no time to dwell on that as both Virgo the maid and Garlic jr. the part-time cook busted into the room.

"I AM OFFICIALLY 110% DONE WITH WITH THIS SH!T." Garlic jr. bellowed.

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR THE MASTER!" Virgo added in.

It was then that Drako and Natsu found themselves in a pincer attack between a gorilla maid and a goblin on steroids, you know, typical Fairy Tail missions. So they did what anyone would do, they backflipped out of the way.

Surprising no one, Virgo and Garlic jr. could not control their momentum and they crashed headlong into each other. After staggering a bit the two behemoths shook their heads and turned to where their respective opponent was.

Garlic jr. charged at Drako, slashing at him with his claws. Drako sidestepped each attack, then leaped backward to gain some distance. Drako fired some ki blasts, hoping to slow the brute down, but Garlic jr. just brushed it off.

Meanwhile, on Natsu's side. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" The Dragon-Slayer yelled as he threw his flame-covered fist at Virgo. But the giant maid disappeared into the ground before Natsu could land a hit. "Dang it!" Natsu growled as his fist sailed over nothing. "You'd think a target that big would be easier to hit." He was cut off of his ramblings when Virgo burst back out of the ground and sent him flying with a spinning kick.

Garlic jr.'s head snapped back as he was hit smack in the face by a large ki blast, but he snapped it back into place with a smirk. "I think that one actually tickled a little bit."

Drako gritted his teeth as he stood firm. "I'm gonna do more than tickle you," He yelled out as his energy surged up and his hair turned blond, signaling his super saiyan transformation. Drako than charged at Garlic jr. faster than a cheetah. "WOLF FANG FIST!" He yelled as his hands were coated in blue energy and began slashing at Garlic jr.

"Graaah!" Garlic jr. hissed as he stumbled back, the pain of the previous attack stinging. "Not bad," He sneered.

Drako lowered himself into a fighting stance. "I'm just getting started."

"RAH!" Natsu threw another fireball but Virgo just avoided it digging back into the ground. "Got you now!" Natsu grinned, ferraly. Natsu took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks to inhumane proportions. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled as he released a torrent a flame into the literal hole Virgo had dug herself into.

Natsu's original plan was to force her out of the hole, but we all know how a Natsu plan goes. The ground below gave way as fire blasted through every conceivable crack in the ground.

"Natsu!" Drako yelled as he felt the scorching heat on his skin.

"Not my fault!" The Dragonslayer's voice echoed over the flames.

"YOU'VE GOT BIGGER FISH TO FRY, NOW! OR RATHER, I DO!" Garlic jr. charged at Drako, somehow harnessing the flames in his attacks.

Garlic jr. slashed downwards but Drako leaned out of the way. The Super Saiyan then jumped into the air and delivered a massive uppercut to Garlic's jaw. The gremlin-man didn't have time to recover as Drako planted both feet into his goblin-like face and then used it as a springboard. Drako skidded to a stop as he landed on the floor in a crouching position. A blue and white flame began to form in his right hand. "RIOT JAVELIN!" Drako hurled the fireball and it gradually grew in size until it crashed into Garlic jr.'s chest, knocking the behemoth off his feet.

Drako followed up on the attack by charging at the prone form of Garlic jr. He jumped into the air and brought his fist down. But before his strike could land, Garlic jr. caught the fist. However, due to Drako's previous momentum, he still kept flying forwards and pulled the goblin along with him.

The two tumbled through the air until they crashed into a stock-still Virgil. While she showed no reaction, Virgo did lose her balance and started to tip backwards until she fell onto an unfortunate Natsu.

"(Hey! What's the big idea?!)" Natsu's muffled screams called out under the weight of a gorilla maid, a Super Saiyan, and a buff gremlin.

Just then, a familiar creepy voice called out _I summon the spirit of the maiden, Virgo!_ After that, there was a flash of golden light, and the dog pile was no longer in a burning down mansion but a sewer system.

"Wait…" Drako looked at the new surroundings with a puzzled expression. "When did we get here?"

"Drako?!" A familiar voice cried out. Drako turned his head around to see Lucy with a shocked face.

"Oh, hey, Lucy," Drako waved. "Have you seen Natsu?"

"(can't… freaking… breath)" a weak voice choked out underneath Virgo, three guesses who. Thankfully, Natsu was spared cold embrace of death when Virgo stood up, letting Drako and a dazed Garlic jr. fall to the ground. As for Natsu, he was already deeply embedded in Virgo's skin, but he could breathe now.

"Natsu's here too?!" Lucy smacked herself in the head. "How did you guys get here?!"

Drako shrugged "Well, we were all on top of the big maid lady, does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well…" Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "It turns out that Virgo is a celestial spirit, that much is obvious when Everlue summoned her."

At the mention of the creepy old man, Drako noticed that he was here too. Everlue was looking like he was either extremely confused or extremely angry, holding a golden key in his hand. Drako also noticed another odd individual. It was a tall, lean, man with tanned skin. He was dressed like a fashionista with skinny jeans, a popped collar shirt with the first few buttons undone, sunglasses, and a pair of scissors in each hand. However, the most notable features were the six crab legs sticking out his back and the two crab claws sticking out of his hair.

"...that means you guys went through the celestial spirit realm, but that can't be possible since no human is able to survive the spirit realm!" Drako was brought back from his thoughts by Lucy's ramblings.

"What? I got distracted," Drako stated. Lucy looked like she was trying to rip her hair out. "Who's the crab guy?"

"That's Cancer! My celestial spirit!" Lucy shouted.

"Like the illness that makes you go bald?" Drako raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the same canc- Ugh!" Lucy just collapsed on the floor, a cloud of depression over her head.

Cancer snipped his scissors for no particular reason. "You want me to make him bald, shrimp?"

Drako would have questioned why the spirit was referring to his contractor as "shrimp" but he was too busy questioning when Happy got here, and why the cat was blissfully swimming around in a pool of sewer water. "Do you have any idea what's in that stuff?"

"That's IT!" Everlue exploded in rage. "I've had enough of this tomfoolery! Virgo, get the book!"

"Yes, master," Virgo droned as she leaped forward at the current holder of _Daybreak,_ Lucy.

"Aah!" Lucy screamed as she curled into a ball, shielding the book.

"NOPE!" Drako yelled as he ax-kicked Virgo into a wall.

"Gah!" Due to the force of impact, Natsu popped out of Virgo's back. "Finally, I was starting to get stiff in there."

"Urgh… What's happening?" Garlic jr. moaned as he got back up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he gave the gremlin a flaming uppercut. Garlic jr. was sent into the ceiling, his head embedded in the cement. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he shot a blast of fire at Garlic jr.'s prone form. Where the goblin-man once was was now a smoking hole. Was he blasted back into the mansion? Or was he completely disintegrated? We may never know because the author definitely won't be putting him in the story again.

"Why you…" Everlue grit his teeth in rage. "I paid top dollar for that mercenary, I'll make you urk-" he was cut off from his rant when he found himself tied up in Lucy's whip.

"No one cares, you perverted little mole!" Lucy yelled. And in a surprising display of strength, she pulled the whip over her shoulder and sent Everlue flying, but the mole man was intercepted by Cancer.

"Shrimp!" The spirit yelled, and faster than anyone could blink, he sent Everlue crashing into the ground. "You like the job I did, Shrimp?" Cancer asked. Everlue was now as bald as a baby's behind, looked like one too.

"Soo he DOES make people bald!" Drako accused.

Lucy sighed as she hung her head in defeat. "Whatever let's just get out of here."

"One second," Drako looked over to the recovering Virgo and held out his hands in front of him. "DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK!"

 **(Line Break)**

"I can't believe you made the entire mansion collapse," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Aye! Those are Fairy Tail Wizards for you! Always making a mess! And you're one of them, now!" Happy cheered.

"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't my fault! It fell down because of all the holes Everlue made!" Drako defended his case.

The four were back in the estate of Kaby Melon. Lucy holding out _Daybreak_ to their client, who had a shocked look on his face.

"I don't understand," Kaby mumbled. "I asked for you to destroy the book, why are you giving it to me?"

"If you really want to destroy that book, the best way is to do it yourself." Lucy answered, calmly.

"And destroy it I will," Kaby growled as his grip on the book tightened. "I never want to lay my eyes on it ever again."

Lucy nodded. "I figured out why you hate that book so much. You want to preserve your father's pride because you're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?"

Kaby looked surprised before he sighed "Yes, I am."

"Have you read the book?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kaby shook his head. "There was no need to, my father always told me it was garbage."

Natsu stepped forward. "So you're just gonna burn it?!"

"Yes," Kaby nodded his head.

"Without even reading it?!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Kaby by the collar. "It's the last book your father wrote! Some people would die for that kind of memoir!"

"Natsu, stop!" Drako yelled as he pulled Natsu back. "Let him explain his side of the story!"

"This book caused my father great heartache and shame," Kaby explained as he glared at _Daybreak._ "It was 31 years ago…"

 **(Line Break)**

 _A young Kaby was writing at his desk when suddenly the front door flew open revealing "Dad?!" Kaby asked in shock._

" _Sorry I was gone so long…" Kemu tiredly muttered as he walked right pat his son over to a wooden chest in the corner of the room._

" _Where the Hell have you been?!" Kaby asked standing up. "I haven't heard from you in three years!"_

" _It's over…" Kemu muttered as wrapped a rope tightly around his right arm. "I'll never write again."_

" _What are you talking about?!" Asked an exaspersted Kaby._

" _NEVER AGAIN!" His father yelled as he raised up a cleaver and-_

 **(Line Break)**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Drako interrupted. "He cut off his arm because he wasn't satisfied with a book he wrote?! Isn't that a little extreme?!"

Kaby nodded. "I thought the same thing…"

 **(Line Break)**

" _You're a fool," a young Kaby muttered next to his father's bedside. "I told you you'd regret writing that crummy book."_

" _It was good money," His father muttered._

" _Who cares?! Look at yourself!" Kaby snapped._

" _Heh," Kemon smiled. "I'm so glad I finished that piece of garbage."_

" _What are you smiling about?!" Kaby seethed. "You abandoned your family for three years to write a book you hate!"_

" _Kaby," Kemu said from his bed. "You were always in my thoughts."_

" _Then why didn't you write whatever came to mind instead of wasting three years of your life to some rich sleazebag?!" Kaby yelled. "You're a pathetic writer, and an even more pathetic father!"_

 _Kaby stormed out of the room, his father's smile never leaving his face._

 **(Line Break)**

"My father died soon after that," Kaby's eyes never left _Daybreak_. "But even after that, I still hated him." The old man's sagged as he slumped over. "However, over the years my hate has turned into regret. And I have no way to reconcile with him. I decided to make amends by destroying the book that caused him so much pain." Kaby took out a match and lit it. "It's the only way to preserve his legacy. This is what he would've wanted."

"You're wrong," Lucy interrupted, causing everyone to look at her. "Look!"

 _Daybreak_ began to glow in a magic light and float into the air. The letters began to rearrange themselves. "Kemu Zaleon, AKA the mage Zekua Melon, placed a spell on this book." Lucy stated as the letters rearranged themselves to spell the words _Dear Kaby._

"He… enchanted the book?" Kaby asked, shocked.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "A special message written to you, a spell causing all the letters to be rearranged!"

Suddenly, hundreds of letters erupted from the book, all changing and rearranging themselves. "He didn't give up writing because he wrote the worst book ever," Lucy explained as the letters danced around them. "He stopped writing because he finished his masterpiece! A letter of everything he wanted to say to his beloved son!"

 _You were always in my thoughts._ His father's words echoed in Kaby's head. The now redubbed _Dear Kaby_ floated back down into his hands. "Thank you, father," Kaby sniffed as he fell to his knees, crying. "I swear to never let any harm come to this book."

"Guess we won't be needing the reward then," Natsu shrugged.

"What?!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Our job was to destroy the book," Natsu explained. "We didn't do that."

"No…" Kaby said as he wiped his eyes. "It wouldn't be right if I didn't give you some kind of reward."

"Yeah, let's accept the reward since he's offering and all!" Lucy stammered.

"How greedy," Happy frowned. "Way to ruin a touching moment."

"I'm actually with Lucy on this one, it seems kinda ridiculous to turn down two million jewel after everything we went through." Drako stepped in.

"Nah," Natsu brushed off. "It's about time we go home, that includes you Mr. Melon."

"Huh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

 **(Line Break)**

"So let me get this straight," Drako said as the four hiked along the mountain pass at night. "This Everlue guy blackmailed Zekua Melon into writing a book starring a character named Everlue. Zekua complains so Everlue locked him in a dungeon for three years until he finishes the book. Once he returns, he cuts off his own arm off and then dies after. So his son, 31 years later, hired us to destroy the book but Lucy finds out the books hidden message which is a letter to his son?"

"Pretty much," Lucy mumbled with her head hung low.

"Okay, I have several questions," Drako started listing them off. "For one, it now makes even LESS sense as to why Zekua cut his arm off. And why didn't he just explain himself to his son? And another thing-" He pointed a finger at Natsu. "WHY DID YOU TURN DOWN 2 MILLION JEWEL?!"

"Come on, Drako," Natsu smirked. "If we accepted the reward without doing the job, it would tarnish Fairy Tail's reputation."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Natsu," Drako growled. "We did MORE than the job requested, we found the book, defeated multiple mercenaries, cracked a complex scramble spell on said book, and returned it to its rightful owner who became at peace with his father. If anything, it would have BOOSTED Fairy Tail's reputation."

"Uh…" Natsu sweated under Drako's glare. "Well, they probably wouldn't be able to pay us anyway."

"Don't remind me," Lucy mumbled as she trudged along. "They weren't even rich, they just rented the big house so they could pretend to be rich. Not that it matters, since we would've taken the job anyway."

"You sure about that?" Happy asked.

"Of course I would!" Lucy defended.

"Sure, Greedy," Happy snickered at the nickname.

"I need money to pay my rent! How is that greedy?" Lucy snarled.

 **(Line Break)**

"By the way," Lucy asked as the four sat around a campfire. "How'd you figure out the house wasn't theirs?"

"Easy," Natsu munched on a roasted fish. "They smelled like a different house."

"Aye!" Happy munched away.

"Guess it seem obvious to animals like you," Lucy murmured as she looked at the three. "Not to me, I look up to novelists."

"So do you ever plan on publishing that novel you're writing at home?" Drako asked.

"No way!" Lucy shouted. "I'm a terrible writer. If anybody read it, I just might die from embarrassment!"

"Relax, no one's gonna wanna read it," Natsu waved her off. (Aye!)

"That doesn't make me feel better," Lucy said as she hung her head in depression.

"I dunno," Drako shrugged. "I thought it was alright. And it was pretty cool how you cracked the code on _Daybreak,_ you must be pretty smart _._ It's like we're a superhero team!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You know, like one of those superhero cartoons you see when growing up," Drako elaborated. "I'm the brawn, you're the brains, and Natsu's our wildcard."

"Wildcard, huh? I like the sound of that," Natsu grinned deviously.

"What about me?" Happy whined.

"You're our cute mascot that our company shamelessly slaps on all our merchandise." Drako answered.

"Neat," Happy cheered.

And pretty soon, their conversation faded into the knight.

 **(Line Break)**

 **Holy CRAP! I did not expect this chapter to take so long!**

 **Drako: So… Long… when was it I last saw the light of day?!**

 **Gamer44D: Oh, don't be a baby! Not that many people care about this story anyway.**

 **Drako: What about all your followers?**

 **Gamer44D: You mean the preteens that favorite 400 fics a day? And my mom?**

 **Drako: Don't you do that?**

 **Gamer44D: No, I only favorite 250 a day.**

 **Drako: Wow**

 **Gamer44D: Yeah, sorry! I am a very lazy person, and this is just a hobby.**

 **Drako: Yet you juggle two stories at once.**

 **Gamer44D: LALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING! Seriously though, thank you all for the support. It really makes me happy. Every time I get a follow/favorite and especially a review, my life feels like it means something. I've also been binge-playing Spider-Man PS4, so there's a high chance of a Spider-Man story later on, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Drako: Are you kidding me?! Another one?!**

 **Gamer44D: SILENCE!**


	10. Guess Who's Back?

**Finally, we're getting to the stuff that matters! No more Mansions or monkeys! It's time to get down to the REAL business! ...Sort of. We'll be getting back to Erza so that's a start.**

 **Erza: I was awaiting this.**

 **Gamer44D: Oh, hey. I was wondering when you'd show up, so far I'll I've got is this baby.**

 **Drako: *sniff* I'm not a baby.**

 **Erza: Well it's been a while since you've written about me, I was starting to get antsy.**

 **Drako: Well no worries, you and Drako will be smacking lips in no time.**

 **Erza: Good-WAIT WHAT!?**

 **Drako: Wait, what's happening? I spaced out. Why's Erza all red?**

 **Gamer44D: That's right everybody, I'm making him one of THOSE protagonists.**

 **Drako: One of WHAT protagonists?**

 **Erza: I do not appreciate your manipulation of Drako for you to live out your fantasies.**

 **Gamer44D: … Isn't that the whole point of fanfiction?**

 **Drako: Hello? I'm right here, asking a question.**

 **Erza: It is the principle of the matter.**

 **Gamer44D: Fictional characters don't have principles. Now on with the show!**

 **Drako: I give up. -_-**

 **If I owned anything...I'd probably be able to go to college.**

 **(Line Break)**

Drako shuddered as he felt his foot sink into the mud up to his ankle. Their group was currently wading through a swamp filled with weird plants, vines, the whole shebang. Natsu and Drako were taking the old fashioned way of walking with the swampy marsh reaching up to their mid thighs. Happy was sitting on Natsu's head without a care in the world. As for Lucy, she apparently had a celestial spirit that was a big walking grandfather clock, and in addition to being a really big pocket watch Lucy could apparently use him as transportation by crawling inside his glass case.

"'Are you sure this is the right way?' She asks, impatiently," The clock spoke for Lucy in a dignified voice. Apparently his insides were also sound proof.

"Happy said this is the way to the guild so this the way we're going, I answer, sarcastically," Natsu… well, you know.

"Why are we following Happy again?" Drako asked as he tried not to panic. Every step felt like he was gonna be swallowed up by mud.

"I'm a cat! Trust my sense of smell," Happy replied, haughtily.

"What?" Drako suddenly stopped to stare at the cat, incredulously. "Okay, I've let you get away with plenty of comments that grind my gears, but it's DOGS that have the superior sense of smell."

"'And what does smell have to do with direction?' She asks, tiredly," The clock man spoke up.

"Everything," Happy turned around to face them. "Besides, cats are better than dogs in every way."

"THAT'S IT!" Drako yelled. He leapt from the swampy water and tackled Natsu, grabbing Happy and proceeding to throttle him.

 **(Line Break)**

The trio had made it out of the swampy jungle and were now approaching a cliffside. "Why don't you try walking yourself?" Natsu asked Lucy from with her clock.

"'Because I'm tired' she groans," The clock answered.

"You mean lazy," Natsu snorted.

"Hey, if there was room, I'd join her," Drako inputted

The three would have continued on their walk when they suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness wash over them almost as if…

"We're being watched!" Natsu yelled as his attention snapped to a nearby bush. "Show yourself!" He cried as he leapt into the bush. And predictably, sounds of a fist fight broke out from the shrubbery.

"'Do you really have to jump in fists first?!' she says," the clockman spoke.

"It's in his nature," Drako said with his arms crossed. "Though, sometimes we bribe him with food."

"Get 'im, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Two figures leapt out of the bush, staring each other down. One was Natsu, the other…

"It's Gray!" Happy called out in recognition.

"'Why is he in his underwear!?' She questions," The clockman said.

"I was looking for a bathroom," Gray excused, his eyes never leaving his rival.

"Who strips down before they find a bathroom?" Natsu snarled. "And why would there be a bathroom in the middle of a forest anyway?!"

"I wanted some privacy," Gray snapped. "I didn't want any idiots barging in!"

The two continued to quarrel, their ice-cold and red-hot auras clashing with each other's.

"They're so childish," Lucy smacked her head.

Drako blinked. "When did you get out of the clock guy?"

 **(Line Break)**

Once things had calmed down and Gray found his clothes, the group had sat down to talk by the cliffside, Happy sticking his emergency fishing pole in the water in hopes of catching fish.

"So you were on your way back from a job?" Lucy summarised.

"Yup," Gray answered. "There's a shortcut in the jungle that'll take you straight to Magnolia."

"See, I was right!" Happy proclaimed.

"Something tells me it was sheer coincidence that there was a path nearby." Drako doubted.

"SHUT UP! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T APOLOGIZED FOR TRYING TO STRANGLE ME!" Happy yelled.

"Don't diss dogs," Drako deadpanned.

''Look," Natsu interrupted that little spat and looked at Gray. "We don't care for your company, so why don't you hightail it back to the guild already?"

"Fine, I didn't want to stick around anyway." Gray shrugged as he stood up. "Besides, if you're smart, you'd head back as quick as you can too."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Gray had a serious look in his eye as he stared at the horizon. "Because Erza's coming back soon."

Natsu's confident expression was quickly replaced by a look of fear. Lucy had a look of wonder. Drako's was one of pleasant recognition.

"Erza?" Lucy asked. "As in THE Erza Scarlet? I've read all about her in _Sorcerer Weekly._ She's supposed to be one of the strongest members in all of Fairy Tail!"

"So Erza's finally coming back?" Drako asked with a smile on his face. "It'll be great to see her again."

"You know," Lucy placed a finger to her chin in thought. "While I've read about her, I've never even seen any photos of what she looks like."

"She's scary," Gray, Natsu, and Happy answered at once.

"She's a beast," Gray explained.

"Or a monster," Natsu added.

"More like a full-fledged demon!" Happy exclaimed.

As the three fed more horror stories of Erza, Lucy began to imagine a 60-foot tall women terrorizing a small town, breathing fire.

"She's not that big," Happy said, as if he could see Lucy's fantasy.

"No she's definitely bigger than you think," Natsu butted in. "Like big as a mountain! And able to destroy one with a single blow!"

"Natsu, you're fully aware she's not that big," Drako gave an exasperated sigh.

"But she can probably still destroy an entire mountain. I wouldn't put it past her," Gray huffed. Lucy just gave a small whimper.

"Anyway, I have to hurry back," Gray shrugged.

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu shot up from the ground.

"I keep telling you guys, she's not that bad," Drako said as he stood up.

"Easy for you to say," Gray huffed. "Everyone in the guild knows she's sweet on you."

"Why's that?" Lucy questioned this new information. "Are they a coup-"

Lucy's mouth was snapped shut when both Natsu's and Gray's hands slapped over her mouth.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Natsu hissed.

"She might hear you," Gray whispered.

Now Lucy was thoroughly both confused and terrified.

"Stop feeding her horror stories." Drako admonished his guildmates.

An explosion suddenly rocked the cliffside as sand flew everywhere, blinding the Fairies. "What the hell!?" Natsu yelled. When the dust settled the wizards turned to see their feline companion currently gone. "Happy!" Natsu yelled out to his little buddy.

"Uh… Aye?" Happy responded, unsurely. He was currently tied to a spit over a fire pit, surrounded by multiple strange looking fellows all looking at him with hunger.

"We're finally gonna have some protein!" a red-garbed ginger exclaimed.

"I'm sick of eating wild berries!" An extremely similar looking young man agreed.

"MEAT!" A high pitched-voice screeched, coming from a large yellow creature with red hair and overalls.

"Our future looks full," A stout young man said, looking into a crystal ball.

"Man, look at it shaking," one of the ginger twins pointed out. Indeed, Happy was quivering all over.

"Relax," a short, gray, dwarvish man with red tattoos said. "You'll be in our stomachs soon enough. So don't be scared."

"Actually," Happy said nervously. "I'm shaking like this because I really have to use the bathroom, I don't think I can hold it in and it'll probably make me taste funny."

"Who cares?" The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Cook it," he ordered the large yellow creature.

"MEAT…" it growled as it lit its staff aflame and raised it to the fire pit.

"Seriously, it's gonna make me taste all weird!" Happy protested.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu's voice called out. The group of weirdos looked up the cliffside to see a group of angry looking Fairy Tail wizards.

"Happy!" Lucy called out.

"Thank goodness! Now I won't have to taste weird!" Happy breathed out, relieved.

"You still on about that!" the dwarf snapped.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he cracked his knuckles. "That's our friend you're trying to roast there! Sorry, but lunch is cancelled!"

"Also, of all things you could eat in this forest, you choose to cook the blue anthropomorphic talking cat." Drako raised an eyebrow. "Did you even take into account his massive head in proportion to his scrawny body? He'd barely be able to feed one of you, and I doubt cats even taste that good."

"Would you rather we eat a dog?" the grey dwarf retorted.

"Kill a dog, and I'll kill you," Drako said with a deadly look in his eyes. Everyone took a quick step away from him.

"You're wizards aren't you?" Gray raised an eyebrow down at them. "What guild are you from?"

The short grey man sneered. "None of your business, get 'em!" He ordered as his posse charged.

"So, I guess we're doing this now," Drako sighed as he and others leapt out of the way and scattered.

The grey man slammed his fist into the ground. "Take this! SAND BOMB!" A million sand particles burst from the ground and swarmed Natsu, trapping the dragon-slayer in a dome of miniscule rocks.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in concern.

"Don't worry about him!" Gray yelled. "Get Happy!"

"R-right," Lucy nodded as she ran to the fire pit.

Gray switched his attention back to the crimson twins as they leapt at him holding sais in their hands. Gray remained calm as he swiftly kneed one in the face and spun-kicked the other in the back of their head.

"Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy yelled as the celestial mage worked on his bonds.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy hissed as she managed to loosen the knots when she found herself encompassed by a large shadow.

"MEAT!" The red and yellow creature screeched, holding up its flaming staff.

"Please don't eat me, Mr. Chicken Man!" Lucy screamed the first words that came to her mind.

She was saved when Drako kneed 'Mr. Chicken Man' right were his nose would be. Lucy grabbed Happy and ran away just as Drako gave the chicken man a mean uppercut.

"Hummm…" A scrawny man hummed as he stared deeply into a glowing sphere, Gray giving a deadpan stare.

"You shall see the person you want to see," The man declared, stoically. "I also see trouble with water and wome- no wait, something is wrong. A factor that should not be there." He squinted into the orb.

"Are you tryin' to tell my fortune?" Gray growled. He quickly elbowed the man in the face. "I always hated those."

"Who the hell are these guys?" The dwarf man seethed. It was at that moment that his sand dome broke apart and a certain salmon-haired fire-mage leapt out. "Aw crap," the dwarf sweated.

"Man, now I got sand in my mouth," Natsu hacked and spitted. "You'll pay for that," He glared. "FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!"  
Pretty soon, all the goons were beaten, bruised, and tied to a tree. "There was no need to get all serious against small fry," Gray glared at Natsu, his clothes missing.

"You want me to burn that big mouth of yours?" Natsu threatened.

Gray rolled his eyes. "As if your weak flames could manage that."

"What was that?" Natsu growled.

While the mages of fire and ice had their quarrel, Lucy and Drako were inspecting the would-be happy eaters. (Heh. 'Happy' eaters.)

"Where did these guys even come from?" Drako scratched his head.

"Lula…" the grey dwarf groaned.

"Huh?" Lucy leaned in to hear.

"Lula… by…"

Then, before anyone could comprehend, a literal shadow burst from the trees, knocked the Fairy Tail Wizards down, and the goons were gone.

"What was that?!" Lucy yelled as she pushed herself up.

"Who was that?" Natsu shook his head then looked at were the goons were.

"I could barely even sense them," Drako rubbed his sore head.  
"Whoever they were, they're gone now." Gray observed the surroundings.

"Gah! What's going on?!" Natsu grabbed his head in frustration.

"Lullaby?" Lucy whispered to herself. She could've sworn she heard that name before.

 **(Line Break)**

A little less than a day had gone by and our group of heroes had come back to the guild. However, the mysterious 'Erza' had not come back yet, much to the relief of Natsu and Gray. However, Natsu was slumping over a table, due to how he was running out of money and as a wise man once said, " **Here's a list of things that aren't free: food.** "(If you got that reference, I love you)

"Man, we really need to go on another job soon," Natsu groaned.

"Aye, pretty soon we won't be able to buy anymore fish," Happy mumbled, sitting beside him.

"You guys are the ones who turned down two million jewels for pride," Lucy admonished as she walked by. _Although, they do have a point, my rent's due pretty soon so I need to make some money, fast._ She thought as she made her way to the request board.

"Let's see here; finding a magic pendant, looking after someone's dog, fighting a lava monster?!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked over the various requests. "I didn't know quests were so varied."

"Well, whichever you decide on, let me know," Mirajane said as she walked by.

"Oh, Mirajane," Lucy greeted her.

"The master's away at conference, so I'll be confirming missions for any guild members," Mira explained.

"Conference?" Lucy blinked.

"Every once in a while all the guildmasters gather together and give reports," Mirajane explained.

"Like the magic council?" Lucy asked.

"Well, not quite," Mira tapped her chin. "How do I describe it? Ah!" She turned to what could only be described as a giant sphere with arms and legs sticking out of it, sitting at the bar. "Excuse me, Reedus, could I borrow a light pen?"

Sticking out at the top of the sphere was a head with curly ginger hair and a pointy hat. "Oui," Reedus nodded and tossed her a pen with a glowing tip at the end.

Using the pens magic capabilities, Mira began writing in the very air. "The Magic council is at the very top of the magical world and hold the highest authority." She drew a large circle. "Its members are ten of the most powerful wizards around, the wizard saints. Their purpose is to work with the government and uphold the laws and rules of the magical world. And to hold trials for wizards who break the law." She began drawing connected bubbles in some sort of chain. "Below that are the different guildmaster leagues. They pass on the decisions the council makes and help all the different guilds communicate." Mira capped the pen, rounding up the exposition. "Basically, they hold us all together. It's a pretty tough job."

Lucy tapped her chin. "Wow, I didn't know all the guilds were interconnected like that."

"It's important that guilds communicate with each other," Mira nodded. "Otherwise…"

"The guys in black will come!" Natsu declared dramatically, a sinister grin on his face. Lucy jumped back in fear.

Natsu quickly laughed at her reaction. "That was almost too easy!"

"Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Lucy wailed.

"He's not entirely joking, you know," Mira said as she drew a bubble outside the interconnected ones. "Dark guilds are the ones that don't belong to any official guildmaster. They're typically mercenaries and thugs who will do any sort of heinous act for the right price."

"Scary…" Lucy mumbled.

"Quit standing around and just pick us a job already," Natsu interrupted her thoughts.

"And what makes you think I want to work with you again?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we are a team now and all," Natsu wrapped his arms around his head. "You, me, Happy, and Drako!"

Said fourth member of their 'team' was sound asleep on a wooden bench wrapped in a blue blanket covered in little cartoon dragons.

"And since we picked the job last time, it's your turn," Happy walked up.

"As far as I'm concerned, our 'team' is disbanded." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Besides, you only picked me because you needed a girl with blond hair."

"Come on, that's not the only reason we picked you," Natsu flashed her a grin. "We picked you 'cause you're so nice." A light blush dusted Lucy's cheeks.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray called out from a table, once again, bare clothes. "Don't worry about being on a team, someone like you will get plenty of offers better than old flame-for-brains."

Natsu gritted his teeth at his rival. "Jerk."

Gray snapped his attention to the salmon-haired mage. "What'd you call me, ya fire freak?!"

"I called ya a jerk, ya icy pervert!" Natsu met the ice mages gaze.

While the mages of fire and ice were having their little skuffle, a ginger haired ring-mage slid his way up to Lucy. "Hello gorgeous, why don't you join my team?" Loke shot her a dazzling smile.

"What?" Lucy blinked.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm wearing shades," the playboy grinned. "Else I'd be blinded by your beauty."

"Girls actually fall for this stuff?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Loke would have continued flirting when he saw the key rings hooked on Lucy's belt. "You're a celestial wizard?!" He leapt back as if struck by lightning. "CRUEL FATE! I'm sorry my dear, but we cannot ever be together!" He cried over dramatic tears as he ran away.

"What just happened?" Lucy blinked.

"I don't know all the details but I've heard a while back Loke got dumped by a celestial wizard, HARD," Mira explained. "We think he never quite recovered from it."

"Not surprised," Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's totally-"

Lucy was cut off when Natsu crashed into her.

"That'll teach you, ya hot head," Gray cracked his knuckles.

Natsu quickly shot right back up to his feet to face his rival. "You started it, you ice nimrod!"

Before you knew it, they were back at it fighting all over again.

"Ugh…" Lucy rubbed her sore head as she pushed herself up. She was treated to the sight of Drako still snoring on a bench. "How are you still sleeping?!" Her jaw dropped.  
The guild would have stayed completely cheerful and full of laughter. But the doors burst open as Loke ran inside in a panic. "It's Erza! She's on her way back!"

Dead silence….

That was quickly broken as the guild members flew into a panic. Some turned pale and dropped their beer, some tried to hide and dive underneath the tables, and some just pulled their knees up to their chests and cradled themselves in a corner.

"Sh-she can't be this scary, can she?" Lucy mumbled as she looked at all the fear ridden members.

"Well, she is our strongest female member," Mira shrugged. "That does tend to be scary sometimes."

Loud footsteps were starting to be heard outside the guild hall. Large crashes against the pavement grew louder as a large shadow approached the guild hall.

 _M-maybe she really is a demon…_ Lucy whimpered.

The large figure finally made its way into the guild and into the light. In the light of the guild the figure was revealed. As it turns out, a large majority of the shadow was a fang that was so large, one would wonder how it fit through the guild doors. It was carried single handedly by one person who is assumed to be Erza. The figure slammed the giant canine down on the floor beside her and spoke in a authoritative voice. "I have returned. Where is master Makarov?"

Lucy didn't know how to react. Based on all the horror stories around the guild she imagined Erza to be this 7 foot tall amazon woman with bulging biceps and a necklace decorated with the skulls of her enemies. In comparison to her imagination, Erza looked...normal. Breathtakingly beautiful but normal.

She wasn't nearly as tall as Natsu said she was, in fact, she was about a head shorter than Drako. Her physique wasn't scrawny by any means but she was surprisingly slender, though she certainly had more muscle than Lucy ever could. She was dressed as a knight would, a steel breastplate with a yellow cross covering her torso. Small arm guards and shoulder pads covered her arms. From the waist down she had turned down the armor with a blue skirt that reached just above her knees and knee-high brown combat boots. Her vibrant scarlet hair shone brightly as it draped down to the middle of her back and framed her feminine face. There was a stern look in her chocolate eyes and lips were drawn in a thin line.

"Welcome back, Erza," Mira greeted, the only one not shivering in fear aside from those asleep. "Sorry to disappoint, but the master is at a conference right now."

Erza nodded. "I see."

"Uh… Erza?" A particularly brave member asked. "What's that?" He pointed to the 30-foot tall chewing tool that's tip was halfway up to the ceiling.

"It is the fang of a monster I slayed on my most recent mission," Erza looked at the large tooth as it was decorated with jewels. "The locals decorated it and gave to me as a souvenir as thanks." She turned back to the member and narrowed her eyes. "Is it a problem?"

"No, mam!" The member quickly stammered as he shrank back into the crowd.

"Listen up!" Erza raised her voice, causing every nearby wizard to flinch. "I've heard that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble lately! The master may not mind but I do!" She glared at the members.

"Cana!" Erza snapped, causing said brunette to choke on her tankard of booze. "How dare you drink so much, and wear so little!"

"Wakaba!" Erza switched her attention to the man with an Elvis style haircut, and a pipe in his mouth. "Refrain from polluting the guild with your insufferable smoke!"

"Nab!" She glared at an indian looking man near the request board. "For Pete's sake, pick a request and stop wasting everyone's time!"

"Macao!" Erza directed her attention to a man with combed purple hair and a stubble in a white trench coat. He froze like a deer in headlights as Erza stared him down before she just sighed.

"...What?" Macao nervously asked.

"Honestly, I don't know where to start…" Erza rubbed her head. "So I guess I'll let you off with a warning for now."

Lucy watched as the red-haired mage went around the guild berating others. "She's quite the disciplinarian," she mumbled to herself. "But compared to everyone else here, she seems the most mature. Why do people think she's so scary?"

Once Erza was done instructing the rules she looked around. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

Lucy looked around as well and found a truly unnerving sight. Natsu and Gray were standing with their arms wrapped around each others shoulder and holding hands with nervous smiles.

"Hey, Erza! We're just hanging out like best buddies should…" Gray's voice raised a few octaves.

"Aye!" Natsu chirped like a blue cat.

"Did Natsu just turn into Happy?!" Lucy was shocked. "I've never seen him act this way…"

Erza nodded. "I see. While it is natural for even the closest of friends to fight, I'm glad to see you too getting along."

"What is happening?" Lucy wondered if she accidentally wandered into the twilight zone.

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight once, she completely stomped him," Mira explained.

"Really?!" Lucy was flabbergasted at the thought of someone beating Natsu so easily.

"And Erza took it upon herself to beat up Gray whenever she found him walking around naked." Macao weighed in.

"And don't forget when she beat up Loke when he tried to hit on her. Key word-'tried'." Cana slurred.

"Wow," Lucy looked at Erza in a completely different light. A very scary light.

"In fact…" Mira tapped her chin in thought. "I think the only person in the whole guild that she didn't beat up was…"

Erza sighed as she saw the large form snoozing on a bench. "I knew I'd find you here." With a quick tug, Drako was sprawled on the floor.

"Oof…" Saiyan groaned as he looked up. "Erza!" He quickly jumped up and wrapped the girl in a giant bear hug.

"Yes, yes…" Erza attempted to hug back. "It's good to see you too, Drako."

Drako released Erza from the hug as she stood back to look at her lifelong friend. "You should really find a more efficient use of your time than sleeping and eating." Her soft expression changed as her eyes narrowed. "Like preventing Natsu from destroying port towns."

"Oh, you heard about that…" Drako rubbed his head.

Erza shook her head. "Honestly, you give him too much freedom. You need to provide constant supervision."

"He's a growing boy, Erza," Drako defended. "I can't keep him on a leash forever."

"He's much too irresponsible to be on his own," Erza stated. "And if I find any more towns destroyed, there'll be no more weekend fishing trips."

"Aww, c'mon! That's are our special bonding time!" Drako whined.

 _They're like parents arguing about their child._ Lucy stared at the two in shock. _Does that mean I'll have to ask them for consent-_ Lucy's cheeks lit aflame as she shook her head. Whereon Earthland had THAT come from?

"Whatever the case, that's not important right now," Erza said as she turned away. "Natsu, Drako, Gary, I have a favor to ask."

The guild leaned in in interest. Erza rarely asked for favors.

"On my journey home I caught wind of a potentially dangerous group after a magic artifact." Erza stated like a mission report. "Normally, I'd consult the master, but I believe this is a matter of utmost urgency. I request the help of all three of you."

Now the guild was REALLY riled up. Erza never asked for help, and now that she did, it was two of the rowdiest members of the guild and the pacifist.

"We leave tomorrow," Erza declared. "I suggest you get ready."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, AND Drako?" Mirajane gasped. "This could be the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail." She awed as she looked at their blazing auras.

 **(Line Break)**

 **HOLY CRAP! This took waaay longer than I expected to write! Hope you had the patience, buh-bye!**


	11. One Messed Up Train Ride

**So… It's been what? Half a year since I updated this story? Jesus Christ. In my defense, I've been busy with my other stories and this one is easily my least popular so it hasn't exactly been high on my list of priorities. So let's just get on with the show.**

 **If I owned anything, I would use the money to sue public schools for mental and emotional scarring.**

 **(-)**

The Magnolia train station was abuzz as people made their way to their trains. People shoving their way through lines, arguing over the price of tickets, and confusing chatter of which station was where and what train was going there. Everyone was in a rush, except for a certain group of mages.

"Ugh! This is the worst!" Natsu roared in frustration. "Teaming up with you totally sucks!" He glared at Gray.

"Don't look at me," Gray shot back. "Why Erza would bring along a nimrod like you is beyond me!"

Gray, Natsu, Drako, Lucy, and were gathered at a train stop with their luggage for the journey ahead. The two personas of fire and ice continued to clash as Natsu retorted. "Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Fine by me," Gray snapped. "That way, I get to see Erza beat you senseless!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on a nearby bench with Plue in her lap, her head held low while chanting "I don't know them… I don't know them…" over and over.

Drako stood next to them, crossing his arms. "Best to just ignore them. They'll tire themselves out eventually."

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Happy mumbled next to the girl, munching on a fish. Good lord, what is with this cat and fish? It's like some divine creator has no idea what to do with him so they just give him a fish to eat.

"Mira asked me to come along," Lucy explained. "She figured I could help keep Natsu and Gray from tearing each other to pieces."

Happy looked at the two mages glaring menacingly at each other. "You're not doing a very good job."

Lucy gave the cat a stink-eye. "Well, what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

Natsu and Gray would have continued to glare at each other but a feminine voice called out to them, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Lucy's ears perked up, "Oh, Erza!" She turned to greet the knightly mage but found herself shell-shocked at the sight in front of her.

Erza stood there the same as ever but behind her was an assorted mountain of suitcases and luggage all stacked up on a gigantic wagon.

"Dang it, Erza, we've been over this," Drako rubbed his eyes. "You don't need to carry all your luggage when your magic allows you to have access to your own pocket dimension!"

Erza ignored her friend and spared a glance at Natsu and Gray. "I see those two are getting along, swimmingly."

"Yup! Just hanging out with my best bud, Natsu!" Gray chirped, his arm linked with his arch-rivals as they danced merrily.

"Aye!" Natsu concurred.

"Look, one Happy's enough," Lucy mumbled.

It was then that Erza noticed Lucy's presence. "And who are you? Haven't I seen you at the guild before?"

"My name's Lucy, I just joined," Lucy bowed in respect. "It's an honor to meet you, Erza. Mira suggested I tag along."

"Ah, so you're Lucy," Erza nodded. "I've heard much about you, you're the one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with only a finger."

"Uh… What?" Lucy was baffled. Where did THAT rumor come from?!

"It would greatly benefit us to have a wizard of your skill on our team, welcome aboard!" Erza said with a smile, periodically glancing back at Natsu and Gray to make sure they weren't fighting.

"Pleasure," Lucy said with a weak smile.

"Hey, Erza," Natsu butted in, ignoring the hasty 'shut up' from Gray. "I'm going on this quest but on one condition."

"Oh? What is it?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

Natsu slammed his fist into his palm, a feral grin on his face. "I want a rematch when we get back."

The group was surprised at Natsu's blunt request. Gray grabbed the Dragon Slayers shoulder and hissed "Are you Crazy?! Do you want her to kill you?!"

"I'm a lot stronger than last time," Natsu brushed off. "I've been training with Drako every day!"

Erza glanced at Drako at this. The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders. "He's definitely improved, you'll have to be the judge of whether or not it's enough to beat you."

Erza smiled. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

"All right!" Natsu pumped his fist. "I'm really fired up, now!" He let out a breath of flame. Nothing could quell his fiery spirit!

 **(-)**

"Blergh," Natsu's fiery spirit was quelled as he moaned on the train ride. He, Happy, and Gray were sitting on one side of the train cart, while Erza sat between Drako and Lucy on the other side.

"Jeez, you're pathetic." Gray looked down at the blue-faced wizard. "One minute you're picking a fight, the next you're like this."

"All these train rides must be tough on him," Lucy mused.

"He'll be fine, just let him sit next to me," Erza instructed while giving Lucy a look.

 _I guess that's her way of telling me to move._ Lucy sweated as she swapped seats with Natsu.

"Just relax," Erza cooed to Natsu before she slammed her fist into his gut, knocking him out cold. "Can't be motion-sick if he's not conscious for the ride," Erza rested Natsu on her lap.

Lucy gulped at this display. _Okay, maybe she isn't as sane as I first thought…_

"So, Erza," Drako cleared his throat like nothing was wrong. "What exactly is this mission that requires these two knuckleheads, a guy who sleeps most of the time, and one of the strongest girls in the guild?"

"Yes, it's time I filled you in," Erza nodded. "I have reason to believe that a dark guild known as Eisenwald is planning something big, and they plan to use a magical item called Lullaby."

Gray raised crossed his arms. "Like a child's bedtime song?"

"Wait…" Lucy tapped her chin. "Those guys who tried to eat Happy, didn't they mention something about Lullaby?"

Erza inquired "So you've met Eisenwald before?"

"Well, they never said they were from Eisenwald," Gray shrugged. "But Lucy's right about them mentioning Lullaby, it happened right before a shadow dragged them off."

"Sounds like guild dropouts," Erza deduced. "Things must have gone too dicey for them so they left."

Drako added in his two cents. "So you're saying this Lullaby thing is so bad, that even some dark wizards don't have the stomach to go through with it?"

"This is only a guess," Erza hypothesized. "But that shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwlad's main squad. They must not have wanted their plans to get out."

"Exactly what kinda plan are we talking about?" Gray asked.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," Erza cleared her throat. "It started the other day when I was on my way back to the guild. I stopped in a pub in Onibas, a gathering place for local wizards."

 _(Flashback time!)_

" _Hey, Bartender, where's our booze!?" a grumpy wizard shouted from a table._

" _Calm down, will ya?" One of his companions chastised him._

" _How am I supposed to be calm when we can't break through that stupid seal!" the wizard growled, unaware of Erza overhearing them at the bar. "And after all the trouble of finding the damn thing. If we don't come back with Lullaby in hand, Erigor will have our heads!"_

" _Don't sweat it. Are you forgetting I'm the best at breaking seals?" his companion brushed off. "Just go on without me and report back to the guild, I'll catch up after I break the enchantment and procure Lullaby."_

" _Will you be alright on your own, Kage?" another member at the table asked._

 _Kage stood up. He was a scrawny young man dressed in a white suit and black hair tied in a pony-tail, he wore a deceptive smile on his face. "Tell Erigor I'll be back within three days with Lullaby."_

 _(Flashback end :( )_

"The fact that this Lullaby needed to be sealed away means it's powerful magic," Erza finished.

"You sure those guys you saw were Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes," Erza nodded. "Like a fool, I didn't recognize the name Erigor at first. But now I remember that he is the Ace of Eisenwald, only accepts asassination requests, it's why they call him _The Reaper_. However, after the council outlawed asassination quests, Erigor thought money was more important than morals and took over. The wizard league kicked them out six years ago. But they still operate to this day as a dark guild."

"Oh, Joy," Lucy gulped. "Any other super dangerous members we should know about?"

"Well…" Erza took on a contemplative look. "It's recent, but people have been talking about a new Eisenwald wizard. No one knows what he looks like or what his magic is, all they know is that he's extraordinarily savage as if he takes some sort of sick pleasure as he ruthlessly massacres innocents."

"I wanna go home…" Lucy mumbled.

"Wow, Lucy's making a lot of juice," Happy observed.

"That's sweat, Happy," Drako pointed out. "We talked about this."

Erza slammed her fist into Natsu's head. "I was so foolish! If I had recognized Erigor's name, I would have pulverized that group and forced them to reveal their plans!"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take this," Drako pulled on Natsu. "I don't think it's good for his health if you use him as a stress ball."

"What? Preposterous!" Erza yanked Natsu back. "He feels safest when in my care!"

"You TERRIFY him, Erza," Drako tried to take Natsu away. "Why would he feel safe with someone who beats him up?"

"I practically raised him all on my own!" Erza huffed. "I taught him, I fed him, I even bathed him!"

 _What!?_ Screamed Lucy's inner voice.

"That was seven years ago!" Drako protested. "And what about me? I sparred with him, I took him fishing and camping, and I took him to Dragon Land all the time!"

"Taking him to an amusement park is not proper development for growing boys! Besides, you know he hates roller coasters!" Erza argued.

"We didn't go on any of the rides! We just played carnival games and ate junk food!" Drako countered.

"Ahem!" Gray cleared his throat, causing the two powerful mages to look at him. "Back on topic, you think these Eisenwald guys are going to do something bad with this Lullaby spell, right?"

"That's correct," Erza nodded, regaining her composure.

 _Thank god that's over._ Lucy let out a breath of relief.

"It'd be foolhardy for me to attempt to take on an entire dark guild by myself, that's why I asked you all to come with me. We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

Gray grinned. "Sounds fun to me."

Drako shrugged. "If we have to."

"I _really_ should have stayed at home," Lucy whined.

The train ride continued uneventfully until lunch. "Hey, Erza," Lucy said while munching on a sandwich. "If it's not too rude, what exactly is your magic?"

"Erza's magic is really pretty," Happy piped up. "It makes her enemies bleed!"

"You've got a pretty disturbing sense of beauty if you consider blood to be pretty," Drako pointed out.

"My magic isn't that pretty," Erza pointed out. "If anything, I'd say Gray's magic is more pleasing to the eye."

"Oh?" Lucy wondered as she looked at Gray. It had only just occurred to her that she had never seen Gray's magic in action.

Gray shrugged and slammed his fist into his palm. His hands glowed briefly before he opened his fist to reveal a replica of the Fairy Tail guild mark made of ice. "I use ice magic."

Lucy marveled at the mini ice sculpture before something occurred to her. "Oh! Is that why you and Natsu never get along? Because you're fire and ice?"

"Nah, it's nothing that literal," Drako answered. "They fight because they're basically the same person. Knuckleheaded and punch-happy."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT LOSER!" Gray yelled, pointing at the moaning Natsu, but he was ignored.

 **(-)**

The wizards got of at Onibas Station, the town where Erza had overheard the group of wizards talking about Lullaby. The group was currently marching out of the station

Gray was skeptical about their stop. "Do you really think these Eisenwald guys are still in the area?"

Erza responded, "I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out."

"What if this is all a wild goose chase?" Lucy wondered.

"Uh, guys?" Drako looked around. "Where's Natsu?"

The group stopped dead in their tracks. Speaking of tracks, the train was speeding away with the queasy moans of a dragon-slayer accompanying the horn.

"I forgot about him…" Erza whispered. "I'm such a fool! Natsu hates riding vehicles! And I had claimed to be the best caretaker for him!" She began to hyperventilate as she grabbed Gray by the collar of his jacket. "Gray, slap me as penance! I must be punished for my arrogance-" she was cut off by a bear-hug by Drako.

"Erza! Calm. Down." Drako lectured. "Take a deep breath," He inhaled and Erza did the same. "And let it out," The two wizards released their breaths of air. "Good, now just relax into my embrace."

Erza's tense stance loosened and wrapped her arms around her childhood friend and gave him a good squeeze.

"Alright," Drako nodded and let Erza go. But female mage was still clinging on. "Uh… Erza? You can let go now."

Erza's eyes widened as she immediately let go, a blush dusting her face. "Right, we should focus on getting Natsu back."

Meanwhile, back on the train, Natsu was groaning in agony when a mysterious figure walked up to him. "What's this? You're from Fairy Tail, a legitimate guild?" the figure asked, looking at the mark on Natsu's shoulder. "How's being legitimate these days? Is it worth sucking up to the council?"

"What?!" Natsu looked up to see the figure was Kage.

Kage smiled as he slammed his foot into Natsu's face. "Don't act all high and mighty just 'cause your in a 'real' guild, Mr. Fairy." He stared with crazed eyes. "We see your pathetic little guilds blindly following the council. And all we see are flies!"

"You.." Natsu growled as his fists ignited.

Kage leapt back as Natsu stood up to face him. "Huh, guess I struck a nerve," the dark mage grinned.

Natsu would have charged forward but the train lurched. Natsu turned green as his flames disappeared.

"You call that magic?" Kage laughed. "Let me show you some real magic…" A seal appeared around Kage's feet as it seemed his shadow came alive and uppercutted Natsu.

"That's how it's done," Kage snickered as his shadow returned to the floor.

Natsu sat back up to glare when the train came to a sudden halt.

Kage lost his balance and tripped forward. A small wooden flute fell out of his jacket. It appeared to be a normal flute aside from the three-eyed skull at the end and the sinister energy surrounding it.

Back at the train station, Erza had pulled the emergency brake.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" an engineer snapped. "You can't pull that without permission!"

"Please, understand. It's for our comrade," Erza said in an authoritative voice. "Now, take our luggage to the hotel."

"Do I look like a bellhop?!" The engineer complained.

"Okay, that's it," Lucy decided. "Everyone in this guild is crazy!"

"I'm not," Gray denied.

"Kinda hard to believe you when you're in your underwear," Drako pointed out.

Returning to the now stationary train, Natsu was just recovering from his motion sickness. "Thank God the train stopped," Natsu then noticed the wooden flute on the ground. "What's that?"

Kage pushed himself up. "You've seen it…"

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped. "It's payback time! FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" He bellowed as he swung a fiery fist forward.

Kage reacted on instinct. "GUARD SHADOW!" He yelled as his shadow formed a protective barrier. An explosion rocked the train car. Once the smoke had cleared, nearly all the seats in the car had been destroyed and there was a massive hole in the roof. "Damn you…" Kage hissed out. Despite his shield, he was knocked back to the end of the train and had a bruise forming on his cheek.

Natsu stood with a confident grin on his face. "Little fly, huh?"

His taunt was interrupted however by the train PA system. _Attention all passengers; Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly._

"Crap! I gotta get out of here!" Natsu panicked as he grabbed his traveling pack.

"Hey!" Kage snapped, getting back up. "I'm not letting you off that easy! You're gonna pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!"

Natsu turned to the shadow mage. "You're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you for mocking Fairy Tail! Let's take this outside!" However, before they could, the train started moving again and so Natsu sickness kicked in.

Thankfully for him, his fellow Fairy Tail wizards were catching up. "Where were you keeping this thing!" Drako yelled as the group raced on a magic-mobile, a vehicle that runs on the users magic energy.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out. Said fire wizard burst out of the window on the side of a train. Natsu came flying at the group until he crashed head-first into Gray who was sitting on top of the vehicle.

The two tumbled off the car as the magic-mobile skidded to a halt. "You guys okay?" Drako asked as he ran up to the two.

"Aye…" Natsu mumbled.

Once the two had recovered they went back to a different kind of butting heads. "That hurt, fire-face!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up!" Natsu growled. "You guys left me on the train!"

"I apologize," Erza put in. "I'm just glad you're alright," She then decided to show this by slamming Natsu's head into her breastplate.

"But I'm not alright," Natsu argued as he recovered from the head trauma. "I was attacked on the train."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, and based on the kind of magic he used, I think it's the same guy who dragged off Happy's would-be eaters. He said he was with Eisenwald-"

"YOU FOOL!" Erza yelled as she decked Natsu across the face. "Eisenwald is the guild we are tracking! Why didn't you follow him?!"

"What? This is the first I've heard of it," Natsu rubbed his sore cheek.  
"I explained this earlier on the train! Listen when people talk!" Erza lectured.

"Now hold on!" Drako interrupted. "Erza you knocked him out! Don't go blaming Natsu for something you did!"

Erza blinked in realization. "Ah, yes. Of course. Forgive me, Natsu," She apologized and once again slammed Natsu into her armor.

"This woman is all kinds of unbelievable," Lucy mumbled. "Good thing Drako's around to reign her in."

"If it was anyone else, she'd beat them up," Gray inputted.

"That's Erza for you," Happy agreed.

Erza then began preparing the magic-mobile. "You said he was on the train? Then we're going after it!"

"So what did this guy look like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I dunno, he didn't have any defining characteristics," Natsu shrugged. "He did have a creepy looking flute, though. It had a skull with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy looked a little pale.

"Have you heard of it before?" Drako looked at the blond girl.

"I have," Lucy confirmed. "A forbidden magic that plays the song of death."

"Like an incantation?" Gray inquired.

"I've only read about it in books," Lucy said, growing paler with every word. "It's said that whoever hears the song played by the flute will die instantly!"

"Guys…" Drako narrowed his eyes. "What if this flute is the Lullaby Eisenwald is after?"

"Then we have no time to lose," Erza drove up in the magic-mobile. "Everyone on!"

 **(-)**

A woman screamed as the ticket puncher fell at the scythe of a scrawny pale man. His lower half was wrapped in dark robes but his strong physique covered in tattoos. He had a crazed look in his eye and his white hair stuck out in all directions. This was Erigor the Reaper.

"Listen up!" Erigor yelled at the passengers. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now! Grab your luggage and get off unless you wish to be killed."

The frightened passengers all grabbed and rushed off as fast as they could. The train was now filled to the brim with dark wizards. One wizard, in particular, approached Erigor.

"Kageyama," Erigor turned to the wizard that attacked Natsu. "I heard you were on this train. What happened to that car you were on?"

"Doesn't matter," Kageyama brushed off as he reached into his jacket. "What's important is that I finally managed to break the seal on Lullaby," he pulled out the three-eyed skull flute.

"Excellent," Erigor grinned as took the flute in hand. "With this, we are one step closer to our goal."

"The prime mover has been secured," a snide voice said from behind Erigor.

"What'd you do to the engineer?" Erigor asked.

"Well, you said to kick him off the train but I thought that was too boring. So I vaporized him into a skeleton," the voice said with a cackle.

"Heh," Erigor chuckled. "Very well. There's not much I can do when your strength surpasses even my own…" The dark mage turned around to see a very buff and intimidating figure. The figure was deathly pale and covered in black alien armor with some sort of furry belt. He had a malevolent smile and black hair that stuck in every direction. Erigor smirked at his co-guild leader. "...Turles."

 **(-)**


End file.
